


The Event that changed the vote

by Cmcgint1



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 72,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmcgint1/pseuds/Cmcgint1
Summary: When Bella has some life changing news that prevents her from being changed, how will this affect those around her.
Relationships: Paul/Bella
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**The decision for Bella to become a vampire changes after her return from Italy is changed when she finds out some shocking and life changing news.**

Bella stood on the bottom step of the Cullen's living room stairs. yesterday they had taken a vote for Bella to join their coven as a vampire when she was ready but after what she found out today, she knew all those plans were going to go down the toilet. Besides, she couldn't ruin what she and **he** had. she just couldn't ruin the relationships she had established once the Cullen's left. It was bad enough she had done damage when she first left for Italy.

Oh, how she knew **he** must have hurt but she was also angry. **He** could be such a jerk. A loving…. kind...jerk and she couldn't do this to him. anything but this. He was the love of her life; more then what Edward ever could be. Bella felt her heart sink and the tears form in her eyes. The Cullen family had become a blurry mess. Esme quickly handed her a tissue and she felt jasper send out a wave of calm.

"Thanks jasper. Um, I know we just all met yesterday and …we took a vote…but… this…afternoon...i found some news… and I will have to refuse to be changed."

A gasp was sounded by the Cullen family.

"Bella? what has brought on this sudden change?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm sorry. I- can't say. All I can say…all I can say is that I love you guys. All of you" she said as she looked at Edward "but…my joining your family and that includes in all ways. it won't be happening."

"what? Bella? your confusing us? Are you in danger? Are-"

Alice's questioning was cut off when the sound of a motor was heard.

Bella sighed and it wasn't a tired one. It sounded more like…relief?

"once again. I am sorry for hurting you all. I – I have to go."

With that said, Bella swan ran out of the Cullen home. Tears flowing.

…

No one moved.

"Edward?" Esme called as she looked up at her adoptive son with unshed tears.

"I...I don't understand? She had been so ready to be changed. Everything was fine this morning and now…now this. "

A hiss was sounded by Rosalie.

"Are you serious! Edward do you not see the miracle that has taken place right now! I know you love Bella, but you wanted her to keep her humanity! And now she's doing it! and if keeping her humanity means losing you then what's the issue!?"

"I never wanted to lose her! I just got her back!" Edward hissed

"you never had her Edward! The day we left was the day we lost Bella swan! She's staying human! We can live our lives, tell the volturi she died! Or the that the wolves took her and leave It at that! Carlisle help me out here!" Rosalie petitioned.

Carlisle sighed.

"We must…respect Bella's decision. However, we need to know what caused her to change her mind literally overnight. I thought you stayed with her last night?"

"no…I needed to go hunt. I simply took her home and kissed her goodnight. I was frustrated about the vote and I needed to get my emotions in check. We met at school this morning and she was fine."

"wait, now that you mention it. Bella wasn't at lunch today. I don't remember her telling us why and I don't remember her ever coming back. Matter of fact, I haven't seen any visions of Bella recently. At least nothing important. Why didn't I see this coming?" Alice asked mournfully.

"no one saw ** _this_** coming Alice." Carsile reassured.

"Let's give Bella a day or two and then we will talk with her. Edward, would you mind…if Esme was the one to talk to Bella? I think-"

"I want to do it."

All eyes turned to Emmett.

"why Emmett?" Edward asked not able to decipher his brother's thoughts.

"let's be honest. Bella won't respond to any of you the way she's supposed to. if any thing she'll think you all are trying to persuade her and jasper, well, shell think your trying to manipulate her emotions. I mean Alice, Esme, Carlisle you all want what's best for Edward and if that means having Bella by his side then so be it. you guys would be speaking for him. And rose, honey…...you intimidate Bella. She would never be honest with you. So... just…just let me try."

Edward hissed.

"your going to convince her to leave me?"

Emmett stood to his full height and stepped back.

"No Edward. I'm going to convince Bella to do…what's best for her. and I mean no disrespect to this family but other than Rosalie and jasper it seems everyone has put Edwards best interest at heart. I mean…what about Bella? have any of us ever thought about what took place after we left? I mean…has anyone truly checked on her and seen whether she was ok? I mean Alice you popped out the blue and asked her to help you save Edward, dragging her into a coven of human drinkers and then just brought her back her. Obviously chief swan was not happy and while he ungrounded her, she's still on a tight leash. So, for once let's put Bella's wants and needs first instead of manipulating her to do what we or preferably what you want her to do" Emmett said as he directed the last part at Edward.

With that said Emmett stormed from the room with Rosalie following him.

…..

Bella felt like she was suffocating. All of her decisions, all of her mistakes, all of her irrational thinking. It had all come crashing down on her.

"hey, breathe bell. Its going to be alright."

"I can't breathe Seth. I really can't. I just…I…"

Seth quickly pulled to the side of the road. She was having a panic attack.

"ok, bell just focus on the sound of my voice and take slow breathes."

She did so and managed to get herself togather.

"Thanks Seth. I really appreciate it. I-hey? Wait, how did you know I was here?" she asked

"how did you know I coming for you?" he asked her

The duo stared at each other. A questioning silence between them.

"I think we both know why Bells. It's the connection. Whatever you …and **he** have. Whatever the hell happened between the two of you all those months ago…it changes things. It's almost like he imprinted but we both know he didn't. I've seen inside his head. Its nothing like that. he...he can't stand to be without you, and you him…but obviously the intensity of the relationship has heighted."

"I-Is he mad at me?" she asked quietly

Seth smirked and said "you know how he is. He's quiet. Doesn't do good with emotions. Damn it Bella you really made him go insane when you left. I mean, its bad enough you guys are keeping whatever this is a secret. Ok, so actually it isn't bad, I mean I get it. you guys are in a way lucky to have each other. You don't have to worry about the pack and what not. At least for now any way, cause let me tell when he sees you…it's going to be a storm. Bella, let just tell you I am not mad at you. I don't quite understand it, but I am not mad at you. I think it just hurt him. I mean, you and jake are best friends ...that's fine but to hear it from him that you ran away with a Cullen. It really hurt… **him. no, it scared him, and you know he doesn't scare easily.** He didn't think you would come back, at least not human anyway. But what really hurt was the fact that you got back with Edward and that you didn't go see **him** straight away. or the fact that you didn't come to the reservation soon enough so that he could at least know you were alive. It has been a few weeks. So, while you were gone, he…never mind you'll see for yourself. You will be so proud of him bell. He turned all that rage into something really productive, even made a business out of it. and it's been booming."

Bella didn't respond. As she looked out of the window, she finally admitted to Seth what she had been dying to say to the man himself.

"I love him Seth. I'm **in** love with him."

Seth let out a belly filled laugh.

"I know you are bell but that changes things. At lot. Are you ready for those changes and the consequence?"

Bella didn't respond.

"where are we going by the way? And why are you driving!? You'll get in trouble." She scolded

"relax bell. One, we are going to the pack bonfire. The elders thought it be good that you go. Don't you remember jake calling and inviting you a few days. It's the only reason why Charlie been so lenient. He thinks you being on the reservation, will keep you occupied and not around Edward so much. He's still banned form the house, right?"

Bella nodded and Seth continued.

"yeah, well dad and Charlie have been talking. Well dad, Billy and Charlie. They gossip like old ladies. Any who, I'm driving …well, I'm driving because my wolf told me so. He led me to where you were and two, ever since you and **he** connected. My wolf and I have had these urges to submit to him and protect what **he** cared for and that's you. Besides, he's the only one who doesn't see me as a little kid. He kind of took me in. Especially after dad's heart attack. I- I've been having a hard time being with around the family. I mean, with Leah's bitterness, Dad's frustration and mom's fear. It's been suffocating. I mean, look at me. I'm 14 and I look like I'm sixteen and don't get me started on Collin and brady."

"who?" Bella questioned

"oh yeah that's right you haven't met the other newest pack members. So a week after you left, three new wolves phased, colin, brady and Jared's little brother Ramon and check this there 14, 13 and 12. Crazy right."

"there…all so young. You all, are so young. I'm sorry Seth."

"Don't be bell. All in a day's work."

The car ride went silent, but it was comfortable. For now, anyway.

…..

Sam looked around the fire in concern. They hadn't started the stories yet, but the food was almost gone.

Looking around, he noticed one person was missing. _Seth._ He ran back in his head where everyone was.

Embry and Paul were doing a quick patrol but should be back way before the stories started. Quil was sitting next to his grandfather. Collin, brady and Ramon were stuffing their faces and lastly Leah was sitting next to her parents. With Harry having a heart attack, the council, himself included had asked that sue join to help carry the burden. So, if harry couldn't make it at times, she would take his place. Sam sighed and Leah's eyes met his from across the fire. He saw it. the want, the hurt, the sadness… **the** love.

However, Sam looked away and instantly found Emily. She was sitting next to Kim, Jared's imprint and laughing. His heart filled with joy. As long as she was happy, he was happy. Nothing else mattered.

Sam looked up when the creaking of the front door sounded. Coming out of the black's house was Jacob and Jared, obviously bringing out more food but he could also see the disappointment and irritation on jacob's face. Sam sighed. Bella swan had return from Italy a few weeks ago and as an olive branch to repair their friendship, Jacob had invited her to the bonfire. Well, it had also been chief blacks' idea hoping that by hearing the legends, she would change her mind about being around the vampires. Unfortunately, it looked like that wouldn't happen.

"oh Jacob! Jared! You guys brought more hotdogs and hamburgers!" Collin cheered.

"hey! I hope you saved us some!" a voice shouted form the tree line.

Sam let a small smiled show as Embry and Paul came out of the forest. To his surprise they were already dressed. Jeans and t shirts. Paul was wearing a black leather jacket, even though he didn't need it.

They stopped in front of their alpha embry craning his neck to show a sign of submission and respect. Paul however stood stoic, his face blank and arms crossed a sign Disrespect, a sign that he didn't care.

"Anything?" Sam asked

"all quiet out their boss." Embry commented.

With that said, Sam dismiss the duo. However, he stopped Paul.

"hey...you alright? You've been off for a while."

"I'm fine Sam. Can I go now, don't want to miss out on the food."

Sam nodded.

The pack had finally found their seats as they chowed down on their burgers and hotdogs. Sam was still concerned Seth was still a no show.

"hey where's Seth?" quill asked between bites of his burger.

And on cue, the sound of a silver jeep pulled up to the black's home.

"um, who is that?" Emily asked

However, her question was answered when Seth clearwater himself stepped out the jeep.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late! Jake I gotta package for you!"

The passenger door opened and out came…. **_Bella swan_**.

…..

"Seth Andrew clearwater! What in the world are you doing driving that jeep!?" sue clearwater screeched.

The Clearwater family had stood when they saw their son and brother jump out the jeep, keys in hand.

Seth's once jovial mood had quickly changed into a mask of frustration.

"I just had to run some errands mom. Chill out will you. jeez."

"Seth!?" harry scolded.

Before Seth could make another comment, Bella stepped in gently touching his shoulder.

"Mr. and Mrs. clearwater. Please don't be mad at Seth, he had helped me out today during an ...um during an emergency. He. He saved my life today. So please don't be mad at him. I could've driven but I just wasn't stable to do so."

What could the Clearwater's say? Their best friends' daughter had obviously been traumatized; it was written all over her face. She was paler than normal, had dark dark circles under eyes and looked like she hadn't eaten in forever.

"Bells?" Jacob called as he walked over to his best friend.

"hey…jake." She said quietly. Not even sure how she should approach him, the last time she saw him, she was telling him goodbye and speeding off to Italy. While, she didn't regret saving Edwards life, she did regret how it happened. It seemed like no matter what she did, her decisions hurt others and always caused some kind of drama. She needed to make better decisions and it had to start now.

So, with confidence she reached over and hugged Jacob. she didn't make it too long, or too short but just enough to convey how she was feeling in that moment.

She tried to let go but Jacob held her.

"bells." He whispered.

"I'm back jake. Ok, and I'm alive. Let everything else stay where it may."

Jacob let go and looked at her. he wanted to say something, but he knew he it wasn't the time. So, he simply nodded. Was he still pissed at her, yes? Did he still feel like Cullen didn't deserve her absolutely but for now, he would let it rest and move on.

"I missed you. Now come on, dad's about to tell the stories."

"wait? I thought this was a party, this seems like a formal gathering."

"well, dad's going to tell the legends."

"legends?" she questioned

"The Quileute legends. The story of how we turned into wolves. Besides the elders thought it would be good for you to hear them."

Bella nodded, ready to face the judging eyes. But the only eyes she wanted to see were his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's secret lover pov:**

As soon as he saw her, he felt his lungs open up. She was alive…. She was alive and she wasn't…she wasn't dead. Not red or golden eyes and no sparkles.

He felt Emily put a comforting hand on his.

"hey you ok?"

"huh? oh yeah. I'm good. I'm good."

He quickly pulled from away from Emily and ignored the hurt in her eyes.

The only eyes he wanted to see where Bella swan's big brown ones. In truth he wasn't angry at her for leaving, it was just the destination. The Italian drinkers could have killed her and yet…yet she risked her life for a man that didn't deserve her. Even all the pain Edward had caused her, just leaving her in the woods all alone, close to death. Leaving her to rot and taking his family with him. it made his wolf growl. All the pain she went through while the cold one was gone. And the times, she would come out of that shell and smile. It was rare but when she did, it was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. he lived to see her smile, and when it went through, he pack mind that she had left with the pixie, he felt his heart stop. Had he not been enough? no. Hadn't he treated her fairly like she wanted? Yes. No? dammit he didn't know; he wasn't good at emotions. Processing them, feeling them. He had to be grateful to Seth because that kid had the patience of a Buddhist monk and deep down, he felt for the kid. Living in a house with harry and sue, two tribal elders and from one of the wealthier families on the res. He knew it wasn't easy and then there was Leah.

That girl was full of fire and bitterness, and with both of them beingly newly phased wolves the family dinners had to be explosive and with harry having a heart attack when they phased, he knew they blamed themselves specially with Seth being the first to phase between the two of them but what truly caused the heart attack was seeing Leah phase. However, Seth took the burden. He blamed himself, I mean how many fourteen-year old's phase in their living room? And don't get him started the tension between Seth and sue. Seth was never disrespectful but ever since his phase, he had grown a backbone, quite the opposite of what happens when you join the pack. Normally, one would become angrier than normal yes, but you also submitted to your alpha and became…one with the pack. They were your family. your brothers and sisters. Everything that mattered to the pack, now mattered to that new wolf. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard **her.**

She hadn't said anything, but her body language had changed. Her once relax demeanor had gone from uncomfortable to just plain anxious. No one saw it because they had all fallen deaf to anything but chief black. Emily was scribbling in her notebook, every word she could catch, while quill had leaned in on his elbows. Everyone else was just attentive. Good, because him getting up wouldn't be a distraction. He simply stood up and walked toward the black's house. He knew what would help her relax.

Soon his mind began to drown in their memories.

Flashback:

_"are you…ok?" he asked as she sat on the edge of the cliff. She had been sitting there for hours, it was raining and yet she hadn't moved. The rain had been going for a while and he knew she should have hypothermia by now._

_"…I…I hear his voice and I see his face. It haunts me but…but I can't tell anyone about it. I mean how would that sound? Hey dad, I'm seeing hallucinations about my vampire ex and I like it. it's the only thing that reminds me that he actually existed. doesn't that make me insane?"_

_"no." he answered. "no, it makes you someone who is…grieving. You ever heard the five stages of grief? Seems like you're on stage 4: depression. Hey …why don't we get out of this rain. Don't you normally hang with Jacob and his followers?"_

_She shrugged._

_"I…I didn't feel like being a burden to him. He, quill and Embry, they always so happy, I always feel like I'm raining on their parade. Besides he doesn't even know I'm down here. Sometimes people need a break from me. I can be…intense."_

_''Well, …. The least you can do is be intense inside away from the rain. My …house…its all the way down the hill, closer to the water, or...well on the water. It's the blue one. Says ...well it doesn't have a name but look, if you want to get warm just come to the piers down the hill. It's the blue boat …"_

_With that said he walked away._

_When he got home, he simply turned the tv on, put the chicken and dumplings on low and waited._

_He sighed; he had no clue why he was doing this. He hadn't cared about her…she was jacob's little ...whatever. he had no clue what they were, but he knew Jacob was head over heels for her. it was kind of gross. It was borderline …obsessive. Ok, maybe not obsessive…but more like…territorial and he could also be childish. And just from the packs mind, he could see the way he treated the girl. Getting upset if she didn't necessarily agree with him on something, or not even taking the time to hear her side. He guessed was just the lack of maturity, at least in the romance department._

_The quiet knock on then his door had him look up._

_"it's open. Come on in"_

_He immediately grabbed a towel, a change of clothes and waited for her to come in. She hesitated at first. Probably not sure why she had even taken his offer. They barley spoke to one another._

_He didn't ask her any questions or even if she was okay. He simply put the towel and change of clothes in hand and said "the bathroom's down the hall, you can take a shower and warm up or just change. doesn't matter. Dinner will be done soon, if you want any. I completely understand it you just want to go home. It's up to you."_

_She simply nodded and shakily took the clothes. After a few minutes he heard the shower running._

_He sighed as her scent filled his home. What the hell had he just done?_

**Bella secret lover pov continued:**

_By the time, she came out the shower, the chicken and dumplings had been cooked and sat on the dinner table._

_He had already dug in; he wasn't the kind to wait for anyone else. Wasn't it good enough that he made her a plate?_

_"um…you wouldn't happen to have a plastic bag...for my wet clothes?" she asked_

_"I got something even better, It's called a dryer. Its past the bathroom, to your left."_

_She followed his instructions and he heard the dryer turn on._

_"hey...how do you get a dryer to work in a houseboat?"_

_To his own surprise, he laughed._

_"don't worry I'm not laughing at you, it's just funny because I don't have people over, like at all, so no one really asks hey how do you dry your clothes when you live on water. But anyway, the dry is …run by air power. You put your clothes, press the button and it literally sucks up the surrounding oxygen and dry's your clothes. Takes about ten minutes."_

_She smiled softly and then proceeded to stand awkwardly in his kitchen._

_"but hey, dinners on…if your hungry. I even have enough for you to take to Charlie; I know how you have to cook for him all the time and a day off wouldn't kill you. Want any coffee? tea?"_

_"um…no thank you…" she then step forward but as she did, she managed to trip and bump her shin, on the counter. This however caused a small gash that began to bleed._

_"oh, hey be careful. Band aids are in the bathroom. Here I'll get it."_

_He looked back at her again and noticed she had tensed up almost like she was expected some kind scolding? Some kind of attack?_

_"bell-"_

_"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! just don't … leave me! please! please! Don't leave me alone!"_

_He was mortified. Here she was bleeding from a small cut and she was apologizing and begging him not to leave? Just what the heck did the cold ones do to her?_

_Without thinking, he quickly picked her up and put on top of the kitchen table. He needed to be eye level._

_"hey. Hey, bell, snap out of it. there is no way and no reason on this gosh darn earth you should eb apologizing for bleeding. Your human and its natural. I don't know what the cold ones told you or what happen but you bleeding is perfectly ok. See, look." he said as he took out a sharp knife from its holder._

_She tried to stop him, but he shook his head, with a swift hand he quickly sliced his own shin and watched the blood fall._

_"See bell, we all bleed. Its ok. Now let me get you a band-aid."_

_When he came back, he found her still on the counter, but her emotions had changed. instead of being distraught, she looked…at peace?_

_"Alright, here's the band aid. Now, I know you said no to the tea and coffee, so how about something warm but without the caffeine?"_

_"like hot coco?" she asked as she hopped down from the counter._

_"uh, something a tad bit healthier"_

_She gave him a questioning and yet…curious look._

_After a few minutes, he presented it to her in a batman mug._

_"here you go. Warm water with honey and a small slice of lemon."_

_From that day on, when ever she wanted something warm, that was what she drank._

_End flashback._

**End of secret loved pov**

**…..**

Bella didn't realize she was cold until she felt Jacob brush against her and in truth it just felt…wrong. This was all wrong. Her and Edward. Her and Jacob, not that there was anything there. She didn't love him, and she had told him that repeatedly, but he just kept hoping for more. Yes, she loved him like a brother, like a best friend but they just…weren't a match. They were so different and yet so alike. Besides, jake…he was sixteen. She was eighteen. He had so much to live for and she…well she had baggage and she refuse to let him carry anymore of her crap then what he already had.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a copper hand that held a black mug reached out to her.

"here."

His wrist, lightly grazing hers. In that moment, there was an electricity. A warmth, like no other. And how she missed it. The day she left for Italy, her thoughts didn't settle on Jacob or Charlie, not even Edward himself. Her whole being was focused on **him. on whether he would hate her or whether he would understand? Or whether he would miss her.**

The aroma of honey, lemon and **him** had her wide awake. His scent of salt water, and pine filling her noise. For the first time in weeks, Bella felt safe, wanted and yet not expected to do anything. That was something that had attracted her. He didn't expect anything from her and yet he didn't hover.

Their eyes met for a brief second and then he went back to his seat. Right next to Emily. Of course.

...

Before she knew it, the bonfire was over, and it was time to go home. She honestly didn't want to talk to anyone. At least, no one but **him.**

Speaking of him, he was nowhere to be found and Bella had been left alone, Jacob was talking to Sam, the elders were whispering amongst themselves and Leah clearwater was glaring dagger at her.

"Don't start that bell."

she quickly turned to see Seth. He looked really upset.

"hey what's- "

"don't worry about me. listen, while everyone is distracted. You need to get out of here. head down the hill, **he'll** be waiting for you. Now go."

Bella felt her heart accelerate. He was waiting on her. with that knowledge, she quietly but speedily ran past Seth and down the dark path.

She didn't have to go far because before she knew it. she was swept up in Hot arms and peppered with electrifying kisses.

"I- "

" **SSH. Don't speak. The forest has ears. As soon as we get home…. Just hang on..."**

Home? The boat house? She thought. Bella's body hummed with excitement. It had been so long since she had been home. _Home …with him._

…

Bella was confused. This area was close to the boat house, it was still by the water…but it wasn't as close.

Still holding her in his arms, her lover began to tremble. It seemed the closer they got, the more he began to shake. And when they finally got to their destination. Bella could only gasp.

There was round log cabin. The door was painted blue, right within the tree line and close to the water bank.

Her lover brought her to the doorstep where the porch curved all the way around. He gently put her down and before she could speak, he fell to his knees before. Face distraught with emotion. Emotions she had never seen before. Anger, sadness, joy, and despair. So much despair.

**"you left…to save the cold one from killing himself…. that was ...that was noble. And yet it was so goddamn reckless…I mean ...they...they could have killed you…. they could have…they could have changed you….and …and I would have been here. alone. I'm always freaking alone Bella don't you get that. and then you came along…and you…you lit up my life. You made…you made my life. You're the only one I have and …and I ...I…can't take it anymore. I need you dammit! I'm a mess without you! So, I'm begging you... please...don't do this. Don't …leave me anymore. I-I built this place for us with my bare hands. I didn't ask the pack it was all me. I made this for us… So, I'm asking you here and now…please. Stay. Be with me. I... I love you. I love you Bella with everything I have, and I need you to be all in…or don't come back. I can't take my heart being played with. I'm not Jacob and I'm not Edward. I'm me. you fell in love with me! we worked on this. On us, this relationship over time. Not some Imprint or vampire enthrallment bull crap. This is it. I'm not going to chase you, I'm not going to beg, I'm not going to kill myself. right here, right now…i…I want you to be happy. And if that includes me…not in your life…then so be it. just don't string me along."**

Bella couldn't see his face; her vision was blurry from all the tears. He loved her, her built her a house and yet…yet he was willing to let her go. He just wanted her to be happy. With or without him. she found herself falling to her knees, joining him on the ground, eye level.

"when …when I left for Italy. I wasn't thinking of Charlie, I wasn't thinking of Jacob, not even Edward. I was thinking about you and how you would feel about me leaving. I swear the whole time you were on my mind and then…and then i..i met the volturi…and ..and they were killing people. Just random tourist. I-I can still hear the screams but one thing I was so grateful to the fact that you weren't there. That they could never touch you, because you were so strong and so brave and all I wanted was to do was get out of there. And then yesterday…when I met up with the Cullen's, we took a vote... a vote on whether I would stay human o-or if I would be changed. The vote came to five yes and two no... and all I could think about was how much I loved you and how much I truly didn't want to be changed. I wanted to live my life with you…but...but the volturi…...it doesn't matter. I told the Cullen's no. i..i just want you...you're the only one I want. I-"

Her lover cut her off as he put his lips on hers. He quickly picked her up, wrapped her legs around his waist and brought them over the threshold.

From this day on. Things would never be the same.

…..

**Lime alert! Lime Alert!**

Bella groaned when she felt a searing heat reach down and cup between her legs.

"oh baby, you smell so good. God, I've missed you so much." He whispered into her ear.

Bella groaned again, burying her face in his neck as he began his ministrations.

"That's it honey. Just let me love you. Let me show you…but first, let me show you something."

Bella whimpered when he pulled away.

"Ssh, ssh. Ill be right back. I got something for you."

Five minutes later, he returned.

"I made this for you, a month after we started dating. I just knew, you were the one for me."

Bella gasp as he entered her again.

"I love you and you're the only women, I have never connected with anyone like this. No other women has been connected to me like this. Only you. And this ring. This ring…its your babe. I'm not asking for anytime soon but do want to know that this is forever. Your It for me baby. Just say yes."

When he pulled put and push back in again, Bella could only groan out.

"yeees. Oh yes. Ill do it. I want to…one day."

"I knew it baby. I knew you would. no ones going to take you from me every again. And don't be mad at Seth, I just needed him to watch over when I couldn't. He's the only male scent I can stand. the only male who's not trying to get into your pants because the others are so freaking horny its disgusting and then they wonder Why they can't get a proper girl."

He growled as he pulled out and then pushed right back in.

Bella groaned.

"Relax baby. Let take away the nightmares."

With hat said, he slammed into her again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: to my wonderful readers. Just a small note. This story was not meant to confuse you. My intent is to keep you all guessing on who Bella's lover is. So please keep reading and enjoy the journey.

One week later

Emmett Cullen sat in the tree branches. It was eleven o clock at night and Bella still wasn't home. He had given her time just like Carlisle ordered. Besides it felt good getting away from everyone. With Edward, Alice and Esme depressed, and Rosalie angry, jasper had been feeling the brunt of it. It was why he brought him. not to speak to Bella but to at least get out of the house.

"doesn't she have a curfew?" jasper asked.

"Well, after what she did, I wouldn't be surprised. But then again, it has been a week." Emmett commented. The swans' driveway was completely Empty. Not a car or cruiser in sight.

Jasper went to say something but stopped when they heard the sound of a jeep pulled up.

It was silver and there was music playing. Romantic music.

The driver's side door opened and out came a man. From the stench he was obviously a wolf. While Jasper and Alice had yet to meet the shapeshifters, Emmettt was there when the first treaty was signed , so he at least knew the stench. It wasn't pleasant. The guy was tall, had short crop raven hair and grey eyes but they were somehow different. It was odd, he had never seen anyone with those particular eyes. It was almost like those eyes were glowing. It was strange.

A few seconds later, Bella emerged from the jeep. The grey eyed man guiding her to the hood.

The two simply stared at each other and Emmettt had to refrain a hiss when he saw where the mutt's hands were. Right on Bella's behind and it wasn't so much that the wolf was touching her, it was the fact that she was being touched. What older brother wanted to see his little sister get groped.

"…hey…um you think, you think you can meet my dad and I in port Angeles. Thiers a nice restaurant up there and…and I want to tell him...about...us?"

Emmett watched a display of complete awe and surprise crash over the man's face. Jasper gasped and put his hand over his chest.

"he's feeling pride, and an overwhelming amount of joy. Joy that she wants to show him off. He's happy that she wants to show him off. That she's not ashamed." Jasper whispered.

He was going to say something else but both vampires gasped when they saw what happen next.

Bella reached out, with both hands on the man's face and let her lips reach his. He of course deepened the kiss.

After a minute or two they took a breath and the man saidc

"why don't you bring the chief to our house. I can show him everything I built. Oh, and show him the place where I make my stained glass. I want to impress him first. No, I don't have money like Cullen but ...but I can provide us with a good home. Decent money."

Bella chuckled and said, "the money and the materials never mattered to me babe."

"yeah, I know and I'm glad...but…as a man, I have to show your father that I'm worth his daughters' heart…and her hand."

"we have to let him warm up to us before we tell him about the engagement."

Emmett and jaspers eyes went huge. Engagement! Bella was engaged!? And to a shapeshifter at that? what the heck was going on?

"That's fair…now, tell me what's bothering you?" he asked gently

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked

The man smirked and said "I always know when something wrong with you bell. Especially when you bite your bottom lip, I know when you are biting out of anxiety and when your biting to keep from shouting my name. even though I love hearing you do it."

Bella blushed and looked up at the man.

"…I…I don't like it when you sit next to Emily. I mean…I mean you were all over her and I just don't understand it. I-I mean is it a wolf thing? I mean she had reached out to touch you, like...like it was normal or something and...and I guess I'm just jealous or something… I don't know...I'm sorry. Im just being childish."

Jasper gasp as he felt the emotions swarming over him.

"wow…this this such a drastic change from her and Edward."

"what do you mean?" Emmett asked

"…with Edward, there was always…this feeling of ...insecurity and unsureness. She never felt...worthy or like she could measure up to him or that she was good enough but right now, the way he's attentive to her concern and hasn't thrown it out like a petty worry. He loves her…adores her…they have a bond like something I have never seen or experienced before. It's...peaceful to be around for once."

The duo looked down to see the man answer Bella's question.

"…I'm not going to lie and say that Emily hasn't helped me. matter of fact I'm going be honest babe, other then Seth Emily has been my crutch. But…I never told her anything and the reason why you see me next to her all the time…it has to do with Leah joining the pack and Sam's fear that Leah might try to attack her. and honestly, I wouldn't put it past her. Leah feels like Emily stole Sam from her and in a way she did, but it was out of Emily's control at the time. I mean, if Emily had been told the whole truth and what her options were, things would not have gone down like they did. But in regard to any feelings I may have for her, they are purely sibling like. But it has caused tension between Sam and I. I don't agree with some of his decisions lately and it has really pissed me off I- "

The man was cut off when his phone rang. After a couple minutes, he turned back to Bella, an irritated sigh escaping his lips.

I'm sorry honey, one of my clients, their pipes broke, and I have to go fix it. Why don't you go inside, and I'll call you tomorrow morning? Get some rest and if you have a nightmare call me…ill be here in a jiff."

With that said, they shared another passionate, long kiss and Bella went inside.

As soon as she was gone, the guy turned around looked up and said "you blood suckers done spying?! And you better not mess with my girl! She's had enough of your guys sparkly bull crap!"

Emmett and jasper immediately hopped down from there hiding spots and approached the mutt.

"you got some nerve showing your faces around here." he growled

Emmett hissed and said "you forget that forks is our territory and technically your trespassing. You also got some nerve putting your filthy hands on my little sister."

"Why are you two lingering outside her house? She told your family no. leave it at that. I won't tell you not to ever visit her because she's free to choose who she hangs out with…but if I find out either of you hurt her…ill rip you to shreds and burn your body to ashes."

Emmett's face broke into a sly grin when he heard this.

"…were just here to talk to her that's it." Emmett admitted "I ..know she's been through a lot and I see Bella as a little sister and I truthfully just want her to be happy. I cant imagine the stress and pain she went through when we left and I guess what hurts the most and I know it hurts her, is that no one asked her if she was okay and to make it worse, none of us ever apologized. I guess that's what I'm here for. Just to apologize."

The wolf sighed and nodded.

"…i see. Well, just make sure you don't upset her…i.,.i have to go. Remember what i said…ill burn your body to ashes, if she gets upset."

Emmett and jasper watched the glowing eyed shapeshifter leave.

"oh man…what the heck are we going to tell Edward?" Emmett asked

"we don't tell him anything yet. For now, you better go talk to Bella before Charlie gets home.''

…  
Bella pov:  
Bella bit her lip in anxiety. She had read the paperwork a thousand times and still didn't understand.

It...it wasn't possible…was it? she had that surgery a year ago…and it just didn't make sense but then again, she hadn't asked the doctor for details either. She had been too confused and too afraid.

With a sigh she fell back unto her bed. Only three more months of school and then she would graduate. What the heck was she going to do? and something else that bothered her was Emily. The women was sweet and caring and Bella had only been to her house once. When she first found out about the wolves…so she didn't know much. But Bella knew a woman and she knew what longing stress looked like and Emily was definitely giving Bella's man longing stares. But why? Emily had Sam. She was the pack den mother? Why would she long for another guy? Sam seemed like good guy. The looks just unnerved Bella and made her think that something more was at play. Something more then just a sibling bond and maybe her wolf just wanted to ignore it.

A tap on her window brought her out of her current dilemma.

Who could be at her window this late? It couldn't be Jacob he was busy with the pack and Edward hadn't contacted her in a week so who?

With ease, she pushed her curtain away to see Emmett Cullen's smiling face.

"baby bell, you and I have much to discuss."

...

Bella was beyond surprised to see Emmett at her window.

"Emmett! What are you doing here! why are you here! Did Edward send you!?"

"Relax baby bell. Its just me. I just...well, uh, can I come in? I don't want to put a hole in the wall?"

Bella sighed and let him through.

"Thanks i-"Emmett suddenly stopped when he scented the air.

"What? Oh no do I stink?" Bella asked as she sniffed her armpits

Emmett let out a laugh and said, "actually you do bell, you smell like were wolf and se- oh my god you had sex!"

Bella stepped back, face red as a tomato.

"oh man! I can't believe this! I didn't think you had it in you bells. Are you using protection? Do I need to get you guys some condoms? I mean cause from the way you smell; I would guess you guys did a marathon… Expecting puppies anytime soon?" he joked.

However, Bella didn't find any of it funny.

"Emmett what do you want?" she said close to tears

"holy shit. Aww bells I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry, I was just joking around. Man, your wolf is gonna kick my ass. I'm not gonna lie and say I'm not concerned. Well the whole family is, look little sis, I'm here for three reasons. One, to check on you. Two, to find out what why your leaving our family but after seeing you with that guy, it makes sense and three to apologize."

By now Emmett had reached a cold hand out to hold Bella hands.

"Bella…our whole family packed up and didn't say goodbye. I mean. no phone call, no email, and I don't know exactly how Edward told you we were leaving but I know it had to hurt I mean I cant be away from rose for long, so I cant imagine how you were feeling and what's really screwed up is that you were willing to vote and hear our opinions about a major decision for your life and yet when it was time for us to leave. We never even thought about it. we just followed Edwards demands and left…. So... I'm so sorry Bella. I really am. I'm sure Edward had told you before, but we are selfish creatures."

By now, Bella was crying.

"Emmett y-you have no idea…the pain I went through when you guys left. I mean you all just took off. No one said goodbye and no one even told me why! That's what really hurt! There wasn't even a reason! Edward took me to the woods and just said he didn't want me and that it had all been a game! And deep down…deep down I am still so angry and still so pissed at all of you! You all just left and didn't look back! And how stupid did I look going to save Edward, when all this time …he never called to check on me, never emailed…none of you did! I mean…I was depressed for months! I had nightmares! I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep! I mean I was having goddamn hallucinations Emmett! Hallucinations! don't you know how crazy I felt! Afraid I would forget! Afraid I would forget you guys! And then for you all to just return like nothing happen! Its hurts Emmett! Its hurts so much."

Emmett quickly scooped Bella up as she began to sob. His own eyes filled with tears that would never shed.

"I'm so sorry. so sorry. no amount of time and nothing we could ever do will take away the pain you have suffered. You deserve better. So much better."

Once Bella's sobs stopped, Emmett spoke again.

"…are you happy? …with the guy you're with now?" he asked

"yes. I have never felt anything like this …"

Emmett sighed. This would complicate things.

"As long as you are happy, then I will fight fo you Bella. Screw what anyone says. Just be happy."

Emmett and Bella were so focused on their conversation that they didn't here the heavy boots coming up the stairs until it was too late.

Bella's already cracked open door, was pushed open by Charlie swan.

"What the hell is going on in here?!"

Emmettt quickly put Bella down.

"chief swan, hi. I'm sorry, for being here so late. Bella and I needed to talk."

"Late? Its 12 am! Does your father know you here!? and why are you in Bella's bedroom.? You know what just leave. I will be calling your father about this."

Emmett quickly nodded and followed Charlie down the stairs but not before he sniffed Bella's room and with quick lips said something. She hadn't been able to catch it.

As soon as they were gone, jasper hale appeared.

"Bella?"

"jasper?" she called out in surprise.

"listen I need to ask you something…before Emmett left, he said he smelled something strange. Has anyone been in this room other than a wolf or Edward?"

"not that I know of? why what's going on?" she asked

"Bella tell me quickly; do you see anything missing or out of place?"

Bella looked around and was going to say no but then she saw it.

"my red blouse. Its been on the rocking chair for two weeks straight and now it's gone."

Jasper nodded.

"I understand. Listen Emmettt or I will be contacting you soon. Stay close to those wolves of yours."

And within the blink of an eye, He was gone.

…

Charlie swan was getting ready to chew his daughter out but stopped when he looked at her. Her eyes were red and puffy and under them were dark circles and right now, it looked like she was trying to hold herself togather.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't realize how late it was or I would have sent him home. I promise nothing happened…Emmett was just here to…to apologize for how his family left and…I sort of went off on him. I promise it won't happen again."

"They sent the big one to apologize for what Edward did? That doesn't make any sense. I can see why you went off on him. I wish I had been here sooner; I would have shot him. I'm going to have a word with Dr. Cullen. I wish I would have listened to Billy sooner. I mean look at you baby girl. You look like death. Y-"

"I told Edward I wasn't going to take him back, last week."

Charlie was honestly surprised.

"So…you've been hanging out with Jacob recently? I mean you haven't been home, especially since we've been getting home around the same time recently and also where's your truck?"

"uh not jake and my truck is being fixed, it should be back in the morning. My friend is …dropping it off. And um speaking of friends…one of them is having a dinner at their house and I want you to come. Think we can do that instead of going to port angles?"

"what friend?' he asked

"you don't know them. But you'll meet them in the morning, if you haven't left for work yet."

"So, you and Edwin are really over? Because if I need to, I will ground you again."

Bella smiled.

"yeah dad."

Charlie sighed and pulled his only child into an awkward hug.

"I am still very upset at you and right now Bella I need you to just...be smart ok...there ..there have been some strange murders going on in Seattle and I need you to be careful .Do you hear me Bella Marie swan? I need you to be careful. No more running away and leaving me notes. Please because I…. I can't lose you too."

...

Bella sighed as her lover kissed her goodbye.

"alright, now your truck should be able to go faster then five miles an hour and with the new paint job, it should better about itself." He joked

"hey, don't hate on old Bessie."

"mmhmm, thanks for breakfast by the way and the early dessert." He smirked as he pulled down her collar to see the hickies and the bite mark that lingered right under her collar bone.

"oh hush. You know were gonna have to get more groceries. You ate all the French toast. So, I'm gonna have to get more flour, eggs and milk. Oh and-"Bella's rambling was cut off with another kiss.

"those vamps made you upset, didn't they? You look like you don't sleep." He told her as he put a hand on her forehead.

"hey, you're kind of warm? You ok baby?"

Bella instantly folded her arms around her middle.

"I-I'm fine. I'm fine ...hey I have to get to school. ill-"

"Dammit Bella stop. Stop this babe. Now you know I never push unless I absolutely have too. So, I'm asking you Now what's wrong? Normally you'll tell me but you...you've been sick...lately and your scent has changed and whatever medication you've been taking it…"

Suddenly he stopped and Bella felt herself being engulfed into hot arms.

"oh honey. Babe, I love you no matter what. I promise you; nothing will change that. now, go on and get to school. I'll meet you after my patrol and not me then definitely Seth. Just meet me at home ok. Oh yeah. Before I go."

He pulled something out of his pocket.

"Don't worry. I made them with my own two hands"

Bella took what he held out to her and gasp.

Two small moon stone earrings that match the ring her left hand.

"I just figured you needed something to match the ring. Alright babe. Ill see you

soon."

Bella swallowed and thanked him.

She had never received earrings from anyone before, nevertheless worn them. Not even on prom.

…..

Bella sighed as she look at her planner. She had two quizzes coming up, one paper due and a doctor's appointment on Friday. It was always better to schedule them on a weekday instead of weekend. less people.

The lunchroom was crowded and to her surprise, none of the Cullen's had shown up. it did relieve her though; she didn't want anyone hanging over her shoulders. Speaking of that she had to resist punching mike newton in the face. He was with Jessica, but he kept trying to make googley eyes at her. it was really annoying.

"Bella those Earrings are really pretty" Angela commented. "where in the world did you by them."

"huh? Oh well, actually they were hand crafted by a friend. He does glass work and blacksmithing. He just made these in his spare time."

"Really! You think he can make me some! With the senior dance coming up I would relay like to have a pair! Does he make sets?"

Bella hand instinctively fidgeted with the ring on her left hand.

"oh my gosh! Did he also make that?" Angela asked

By now all the girls at their table were fawning over Bella's ring

"yes. I- I can ask him. see if he's interested."

"Wait why is it in your left hand?" Jessica asked

"oh my gosh! Edward proposed!" Angela squeaked.

In this moment, the Bella could have done anything to divert the conversation from their current topic. But in a way she felt like she would be betraying her wolf. She needed to stop being afraid and stop caring what others would think or what they would say.

"um no. Edward and I are no longer togather."

Her table of Friends went quiet.

"Ar-are you serious?" Eric asked

"yes. He left me and he hurt me. I deserve better than him. I …met someone who fits me perfectly. Any way...I was actually wanted to know if you all wanted to go up to port Angeles or something. Kind of just hang out…look...I've been a shitty friend and you all tried to help me out in your own way, but I was too blind to see it and I'm sorry. I got so caught up with the Cullen's that I forgot about my real friends."

Once again, the table was quiet. What could they say? They hadn't expected her to break up with Edward none the less, apologize for how she had distanced herself from them.

Before she knew it, Bella had somehow gotten sucked into a group hug.

"come on Bella! cheer up! we've all had bad days! All's forgiven." Eric stated for the whole Group.

"hey instead of us going out to eat, it'd be great if you could cook for us Bella! it would be awesome to have some of your brownies!" Tyler suggested.

Bella looked at her circle of friends, still smushed between Angela and Eric. Growing up, she had always been a loner. A nerd. Nose stuck in a book…but, then she came to forks and she met…these guys. Angela, Eric, Jessica, Tyler and mike.

"I have a better idea. I cook dinner and give you guys the address. Make sure you bring a swimsuit."

…..

At the end of the school day Bella waved goodbye to her friends and headed to her truck. However, she stopped dead in her truck when she saw who was leaning against it.

Edward.

With a sigh, Bella headed towards him. However, Bella didn't get a chance to approach him because two thigs happened at once.

A motorcycle pulled up, obviously causing people to stare and at the same time, a jeep and a hummer pulled up as well.

Just what the heck was going on?

The helmet was pulled off the motorcycle rider to reveal Jacob but at the same time, the hummer door opened to reveal Emmett and the silver jeep opened to revel Seth clearwater.

"Baby bell!" Emmett cheered

"Bell!" Seth called

"Bells!" Jacob called

Bella groaned. She felt like she was going to puke. Lunch and breakfast had been thrown up and nothing settled her stomach.

Please don't barf. Please don't barf.

However, the smell of lavender chai tea, had Bella steady on her feet.

"Here ya go big sis." Seth said as he handed her the Starbucks cup

"Seth!? You brought me Starbucks?"

"uuh yeah. Last thing I want is you puking in the jeep, or the truck. I heard the engine on that baby. It sounds awesome and the paint job looks great. And did you see the new leather interior. They did a great job. Hey jake."

Seth said as he greeted the older guy.

"Seth what the heck are you doing here? your supposed to be on patrol?"

Seth demeanor immediately changed. He immediate went from happy to angry within seconds.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a little kid Jacob. because I'm not. My patrol is being covered." Seth growled

"are you ready to go bell?" he asked as he ignored Jacob.

Bella didn't respond because Edward and Emmett approached.

"What are you doing here mutt?" Edward hissed.

"I came here to warn you. "Jacob directed at Edward and Emmettt with serious eyes. "If your kind come on our land again…"

"wait? What? What happed?" Bella asked as she looked around at the supernatural men.

"Hey bell. We gotta go. We have that thing to do remember?" Seth quickly urged

"but-"

"Don't worry, ill explain everything. Now come on!" Seth said cheerfully.

Bella was still confused but managed to head to her truck. However, she didn't fail to hear Emmett's scolding.

"What the hell are you doing here Edward! You were told to give her some time! you inconsiderate jerk!"

"me! why are you here!? you saw her last night and had the nerve to bring jasper around her! you know how he is!"

"Carlisle told us to stay home! Especially with all the strange murders going on! We don't have time for fighting and look here do-uh Jacob, I didn't cross on your land on purpose. I swear it was an accident. I just wanted to catch that nomad. So, if you're going to be angry at someone be angry at me. not my family. Besides…that silver wolf and I were working togather pretty well."

Bella gasped. Emmett and her wolf had worked togather?

"yeah and he got in trouble for that! his job is guarding our land, not cozy up with leeches. Now I won't say it again. Stay off our land and if Carlisle has a problem, he can call Sam!"

Wait, her wolf got in trouble! With quick reflexes, Bella put her truck in reverse and sped off to la push. Of course, Seth somehow sped next to her and motioned her to take the shortcut.

Fifteen minutes later, Bella was home. The home she shared with him. As soon as she parked, she bum rushed Seth.

"What did Jacob mean by Paul being in trouble?! What happen in the past forty-eight hours! She had just saw him this morning!

"Seth! What happened! Why is he in trouble with Sam!?"

Seth sighed and pulled out his spare key to her and her wolfs home.

"I'm sorry Bella, it happened right after you left for school. some nomad was running through forks and then tried to come unto our land. That's when the big burly one crossed over and instead of snapping at him, well our guy decided to help him out. They were actually tag teaming but then the pack saw what was happening and Sam alpha ordered him back. By then the nomad got away. after that, Jacob and Leah had some very…uh ...mean words for him and this obviously riled him up and then they got into a fight but don't worry we heal fast. He'll be ok."

"So…what are going to do?" she asked

"well, Sam and Carlisle are going to meet and discuss things are there own terms. This is the same nomad we've been dealing with from when the Cullen's left."

"do…do we know who it is?" she asked as she turned the oven on. Hands shaking. Something deep down told Bella she already knew.

"I have no idea…someone with red hair."

That's when Bella saw black.

….

Emily young sighed as she put the meat loaf in the oven. Tonight, they were going to have a pack only bonfire. Sam needed to discuss a lot of things with the pack and everyone including the imprints and Elders needed to be there.

Her mind was running a mile a minute. So much was going on. Leah's resentment, Seth odd and very disrespectful attitude and the return of Rachel black. To everyone's surprise, Embry call had imprinted on her. They were such polar opposites. It was odd seeing them togather, but they worked out well. Emily couldn't say the same for herself. She and Sam had been…struggling recently. With Leah joining the pack, Sam had a front row seat to her pain over the years and with him having to meet the leader of the Cullen coven, she knew he was stressed. However instead of taking comfort in her, Sam had shut her out. If he wasn't with the pack, or working, he was sleeping, and she just didn't understand it.

Another person who was on her mind was… no, she couldn't think about him, that way. But she couldn't help it. when she was alone…and in the shower…she would…fantasize. His hands on her. holding her, touching her…his fingers trailing down her-

The smell of burning quickly brought Emily out of her fantasies.

"oh man!" she cried.

Emily threw her oven mitts down in frustration. Her heart hurt for him. The Fight, he, Jacob and Leah had gotten into was horrible. And while he won the fight, it didn't mean he hadn't been hurt. Matter of fact as soon as soon as Sam got down yelling at all three of them, he took off.

Maybe she could go see him. He would need some comforting and maybe he could help her with the dinner for the pack.

With her mind made up, Emily sought out to find his house.

…..

The walk was long, and she truly had no idea where she was going. He had never invited anyone to his house. The pack was not welcome, but one thing he did do was give Emily his address. Only for emergencies, he told her.

Emily Felt special. Ever since Sam assigned him guard duty, she had been head over heels. He helped her around the house, helped her with errands and in general he made her laugh. He could be a jerk sometimes, but he was sweet. He wasn't like Sam at all. He was…mysterious. There was something about him that not even the pack could see. You could see it in his eyes. The mysterious silver lighting that glowed through them.

Emily stopped when she found the address. It didn't make sense, though…this house…it was nice, and it was near the riverbank. In front of it was a blue colored boat. Around the house however was big brown fence. This couldn't be his address. He lived with his father and his uncle, didn't he? Emily moved closer and tried to see if she could look over the fence, but it was too tall. However, she did she a big enough hole to look through and what she saw before her…had her frozen to the spot.

There on all fours was Bella swan, head tilted back, eyes closed and mouth open, releasing words Emily would never think she would hear.

Lime Alert! Lime alert!

"Paul! Faster! Faster!"

Emily felt herself get angry Especially when he spoke.

"No. one. Will. Touch. You! I swear babe! Do you hear me! no leech is going to get you! Your mine. Say it! say it Bella!"

"I'm yours! I'm yours! I'm- Aah"

Emily watched in disgust and yet yearning as Paul bit down on Bella's shoulder, letting out his own growl of release.

Emily had seen enough. with a new chip on her shoulder she quickly ran back to her own home.

…..

Paul scooped up his fiancée and brought her into the house.

"Paul? How did we end up making love in our backyard?" she asked sleepily.

"you passed out when Seth told you about the crazy red head. I came home about five minutes after that and sent him out for a while. He's been staying in the boat house, but I didn't want to ruin his ears. My wolf was on high alert after dealing with those leeches and then dealing with the pack. All we could focus on is you, all I had to do was lick you in a few places to get you up."

"ohhh." She simply said as she wrapped herself up in their dark grey blankets.

"I met that big burly bloodsucker…he's not so bad. We actually make a great team, that was until Sam stopped us. But I meant what I said babe. You don't have to worry. We won't let that red head get to you. Sam is actually meeting up with the doctor leech as we speak. They think she might be responsible for some of the missing people in Seattle, but they don't know. We'll see. But like I said, don't worry. We have it all under control. So just don't stress."

Bella yawned, her yes half closed. He could tell she was halfway asleep from the slowing down of her heart.

"ok. Ill try not to stress out, it just so hard …but I don't have a choice any more Stress isn't good for the baby."


	4. Chapter 4

Paul lahote felt his body react before his mind could process everything. He felt himself running to the riverbank and puking.

"oh my god. Oh my god."

At this moment he was feeling every emotion you think of. Anger, joy, excitement, but most of all Fear. Fear and nervousness. He never thought about having kids, Especially with his background. Being born in Tacoma, His parents divorced when he was eight and his father originating from la push, brought him to the reservation. His mother had given up Custody and Paul barley saw her. His relationship with his father was…well, it wasn't horrible, but it wasn't the best either. His father always worked and wasn't home very often. So as soon as Paul turned sixteen, he moved out his father's place. There weren't many rules about a sixteen-year-old living on a houseboat with his father's permission and for three years Paul lived on that boat but after he met Bella, he knew he would need a house. It was funny because before he phased, that tiny boat was home but after he phased, and he fell in love with her, his wolf wanted a den. A den with just their scent. With her scent. He wanted breakfast in the morning and movie nights on a rainy day. But now…. now they were adding a new addition. A baby. A freaking baby. Someone who would have Bella's eyes and his hair. Someone …who would look up to him. Someone that would need him and in truth Paul had no idea if he could do it. he didn't exactly have the best example of how to take care of a child. And dear god what if he treated his son or daughter like his parents treated him? The kid would be screwed.

But the inner pinning of his wolf, led Paul back inside their house. Right to where his mate lie. She was tangled within the blankets, soft snores filling the silent room.

Paul stood in the doorway and for once managed to Calm down. That was a challenge for him even before he phased. Anger, especially after his parents divorced. He couldn't express his feelings properly and even now, he still struggled. So how was he supposed to process that he was going to have a kid?

Once again, Paul followed his wolf's instinct and simply calm down.

_1,2,3 breathe. 1,2,3 breathe. 1,2,3 breath-_

Pauls breathe hitched when he finally heard it. It was such a small sound that you had to literally intentionally listen for it.

The sound of fluttering. So soft. Paul gasp. **That** was his child's heartbeat.

His revelation was interrupted when a low howl sounded. A low howl meant a pack meeting…great.

Paul closed his eyes and immersed himself in the scent of his mate and the sound of his child.

And that's when it hit him. He was going to have a kid. A freaking kid. Now, he wasn't one for tears, but he wasn't ashamed to cry now. After a minute, Paul wiped his eyes, wrote a quick note and joined Seth who was waiting outside.

"Everything good bro?"

Paul shoulder bumped Seth and nodded.

"yeah…hey we have some news to tell you later on."

Seth nodded but stopped when he smelt something strange.

"hey…do you smell that?" Seth asked

Paul took a big whiff of the air and didn't smell anything at first but then it hit him. A female scent that **did not** belong to his mate and to make maters worse the scent was mixed with arousal.

"Who the hell was sneaking around my house." He growled, his body trembling.

"It smells familiar…but I can't get a good read on it. but hey, don't worry lets just get to Sam's and we will figure everything out later."

Paul nodded and said, "Remember to guard your thoughts once we phase."

Seth craned his neck in submission and with that said, the duo took off.

…

The pack stood around Sam and Emily's backyard in a silent frustration. Ever since this morning, they had been on Edge. They had been chasing the redhead for months and it only got worse once the Cullen's returned. Now, she was toying with them.

After seeing everyone gather, Sam finally spoke.

"listen everyone."

Everyone went silent.

"…These past few months have been stressful. Trust me I get that but now we'll have to take our efforts into higher gear."

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked

Sam sighed. "Well…in order for us to get this redhead…we will have to work togather with the Cullen's."

And as expected a collective growl vibrated throughout the air.

"What the heck Sam, there are eleven of us and one of her! we can take her. we don't need the Cullen's help especially with the leech lover on the sidelines distracting Jacob!" Leah snarled

"Shut up Leah!" Jacob snarled. Body shaking. "your just bitter!"

Before an argument could be started. Sam ushered an alpha order over both of them.

"now listen here…...we don't have time for petty arguments. We will work with the Cullen's; the redhead can't handle eighteen people. And speaking of Bella, she's the one the red head is after. So, the Cullen's and I have decided on how to protect her and keep our sanity. For now, the treaty is up lifted. We will take turns patrolling around her house. Jacob, your father, harry and old quill will be doing everything they can to keep Charlie on the rez as long as possible. And another thing, Emily will invite Bella down here as much as possible. She will also be spending time with the Cullen's. So, we will rotate guard duty. Bella swan is to not be alone. If she is not with the Cullen's or on the rez, someone is going to be with her at all times. Jacob, the Cullen's said they would be the ones to tell her what going on. So, give her a few days to adjust and then invite her down here."

"Man, that chick sleeps with vamps and now one wants her dead. Why don't we just give her to the leeches and that will solve all of our problems." Ramon sneered

Before anyone could register what was going on, Seth clearwater was bashing Ramon's face in.

"you bastard! I'll kill you if you threaten her again!" Seth yelled.

It took Sam, Jared, Jacob and Paul to get the violate wolf off of Ramon, but Paul was the one to calm him down.

Seth was struggling in Sam and jacob's grip when Paul approached him.

"Seth." Paul called.

Seth froze.

"She's going to be okay."

Seth whimpered. Paul understood. It took an extreme amount of Self-control for Paul himself not to phase and scoop up his wife and run for the hills. Seth saw Bella not just as a big sister but as a mother figure. She was everything Sue and Leah clearwater were not, but he also watched her deteriorate when the bloodsucker left. He felt personally responsible, everyone treated Seth like a child. Except for Bella. She didn't belittle him.

"She's been through enough. and now she's has to deal with this! You know how Bella is! She'll blame herself for this! And then shell try to do something stupid like sacrificing herself!"

Paul rubbed his fingers through Seth's hair and motioned for Sam and Jacob to let him go.

"I'm not going to lie to you. I'm pretty sure once she finds out the full story, she is going to freak out but I'm sure …I'm sure Jacob and ...and the leech will convince her to calm down. So, everything will be fine. But you have to relax man. You can't just blow up at the flip of a hat. Especially around the other pups. You're their Example. They follow you whether you know it or not. So, why don't you go on over to Charlie's and help Bella out. I'm pretty sure she'd be happy to you. "

With that said, Seth leaned into Paul's touch and then shot off into the forest. However, he felt Leah's fist coming before he even had time to turn around.

" **Leah Stop!"** Sam ordered.

Paul turned around to see a raging Leah, yellow eyed and frozen with her fist trembling at her side.

"I don't know why Seth has been following you lately, but it needs to stop! He doesn't need to be around the likes of you! You're a horrible example for him! and you need to stay away from him! "she yelled.

" **Everyone needs to shut up! We are working with the Cullen's and we are protecting Bella swan! End of story! Now go inside and eat. Were also having a pack and imprint only bonfire tonight. Paul, a word?"**

With that said, the pack was dismissed, and Sam led Paul to the tree line away from prying ears.

"That was good work calming Seth down."

Paul nodded.

"However, there is some truth to what Leah said. Seth has been following you and recently he's been beyond disobedient and disrespectful and it truly didn't start until he started following you around. I mean he's been driving that jeep around and is too young to do so. And-"

Paul cut his alpha and said "but that's the problem Sam. You just Said Seth is too young. The kid fights vampires for crying out loud and yet he's too young? We were all too young man. You, me, jake, all of us! We were all too young and had all of our dreams crushed! And you, you had the brunt of it man. So, you should understand out of all of us. I mean, you have Emily, quil has Claire, embry has Rachel, Jacob…well Jacob has his cars. And so, on but Seth. Seth doesn't have anything. So, he confides in Bella and its really helped him. She treats him like he's normal. She treats all of us like were normal. And I guess that's what the pack needs right now…some ...sense of goddamn normalcy."

"...our lives will never be normal Paul and that what everyone needs to get through their head. We don't get that luxury. And just because he's upset doesn't mean he gets the excuse to behave like – "

"me?" Paul finished. "well, I've been trying ok. I know that's not enough for you, but I am trying. Are we done yet? because I would really like to go home."

"That's fine. Be back tonight for the bonfire. We'll be in chief blacks' backyard."

…

Bella stretched as she finished dinner and checked on the laundry. It had been a long day and it was now six o clock. She had gotten to pauls around three thirty and unfortunately awoke to him gone. He wrote a note, something about a pack meeting.

She sighed, she missed him already. It wasn't the same visiting during the day. They always had to rush their time togather or hide. And she was sick of hiding but with the pack searching for Victoria endlessly, it wasn't the time to bring out a relationship no one ever expected.

Bella sighed as she seasoned the roast but as she cut the onions, she felt a horrible wave of nausea.

It was then Bella found herself puking into the sink and at the same time the front door opened.

"hey bells! Guess who I ran int-Bella?" her father's voice called.

Bella couldn't respond because she was still vomiting.

"bells?" her father called again as he entered the kitchen. This time he finally stepped in and came to stand over her.

"Bella? what's wrong? Did you eat something bad?"

Bella couldn't respond. Another wave of nausea hit her.

"is there anything I can get her?" a familiar voice asked "maybe a Gatorade or ginger ale."

Bella recognized it as Alice and eternally groaned. She hadn't seen the Cullen's except for Emmettt and Edward for a whole week.

Of course, her father would let Alice in he adored her.

"those drinks don't help her." another voice said, this time she recognized it as Seth.

Bella felt herself relax some, knowing he was here but she couldn't exactly greet him with her head in the sink.

"Seth can you get the roast!" she called before she blew chunks into the sink again.

Bella puked for a full thirty minutes. Seth actually stood beside her the whole time and held her hair.

When she was done, she felt the room spin.

"here Bella, have a seat." Seth said as he squatted down in front of her.

"Bells? Are you okay? You puked for thirty minutes straight that can't be normal kiddo." Her father said as he came beside her and handed her a glass of water.

Bella drank but couldn't drink it all. The room was spinning, and she felt nauseas again.

"Bella?" Charlie called but Bella couldn't answer back. Black spots were starting to show in her vision.

"Crap. She's getting ready to faint again. Charlie, we need to get her to the hospital." Seth said

"no. no hospital." Bella groaned as she opened her eyes.

"Bell…" Seth chided.

"I…I just need to sleep. That's all. Hey, did you take the roast out of the oven?" she asked

" I did. But you shouldn't be worrying about that. I'm worried about you. Here drink some more water." Seth said as he handed her the glass.

Bella took another sip but then pushed it away, her eyes felt so heavy.

"Alright bell, why don't you take a nap on the couch?" Seth suggested.

Bella nodded groggily and without complaint allowed Seth to carry her to the couch.

Once he put her down and threw the blanket over her, she fell right asleep.

…

Charlie's mouth dropped when he saw Seth pick Bella up. He had known the kid since diapers and was very concerned as to why a fourteen-year-old could pick up a nineteen-year-old.

"Don't worry Charlie I'm not on steroids. I do a lot of construction work and heavy lifting around the rez, so picking up Bella was nothing."

Charlie nodded.

"I'm going to go out and get her some medicine. If she's not better by Wednesday I'm taking her to the hospital."

"Charlie would you mind if Carlisle came and checked on her. I sure it would prevent a visit to the hospital, if he came and checked on her now." Alice suggested.

Seth gave the pixie a dark look. He knew Bella wouldn't want to go to the hospital, but she wouldn't want Carlisle hovering over her either.

"Why don't we just let Bella sleep Charlie. I'm sure the doc, has some other things he needs to take care of. Don't want him to be bothered, especially if it's just a twenty-four-hour bug?" Seth suggested, hoping the older man would hear him out.

"yeah, your right Seth. It could just be a bug. But I'm going to go to the store. I'll be back. Are you two ok by yourself? I won't be long."

"don't worry Charlie, well be fine. Well watch Bella for you." Seth replied, uncomfortably.

As soon as Charlie left, Seth pulled out his phone and began to text Paul and as he did, he sat on the edge of the couch and ran his fingers through Bella's hair.

She groaned in contentment and managed to put his head on his lap.

A small sigh was heard on the other side of the room.

"is there a problem?" Seth asked the small vampire.

"yes, I can't see past you and the other mutts and to make things worse I can't see Bella at all. Its probably because she has been hanging with you all."

"well, the last time I checked, Bella distanced herself from your coven on her own. And why does it matter who she hangs out with. If she can hang out with you, she can hang out with us"

"you lot are dangerous, and she shouldn't be around you." Alice hissed

Seth let out a growl and said "we are dangerous? We are dangerous? Do you have any idea what she went through when you all left? Do you know your mind reader of a brother left her in the forest at night in the freezing cold? Her father had to call a whole search party just to find her, and you know who found her? the wolf pack did, and all she would repeat was that he's gone. And then for the next eight months, my brothers and my family had to put her back togather. and For Eight months, we had to watch Bella deteriorate. She literally fell apart. She wouldn't eat, she couldn't sleep, she was having nightmares and would wake up screaming. But what boggles my mind is that as soon as Edward, becomes suicidal you all want to call her. After months of no contact, you show up, begging her to leave so that she can help your family's selfish ass after you all abandoned her and to make it worse, my mother was having a heart attack at that same moment. So whatever reason you're here for you should just leave. Our deal was to guard her house not to stress her out."

Alice didn't get to refute because the front door swung open and there stood a red-faced Charlie swan and next to him…...was Paul lahote.

...

"Alice, I would like for you to leave…please." Charlie said gruffly. "and please refrain from visiting for a while."

Alice looked up in surprise.

"But Charlie…" She began however the chief wasn't having any of it.

"LEAVE! I AM DONE BEING MANIPULATED AND I AM DONE WATCHING YOUR FAMILY MANIPULATE ANS HURT MY DAUGHTER! INSTEAD OF YOUR PARENTS TAKING CARE OF THEIR SON, YOU ALL CALLED MY DAUGHTER! MY DAUGHTER! WITH OUT SO MUCH OF A CARE AS TO WHAT WAS GOING ON AROUND HER! NONE OF YOU CALLED! NONE OF YOU CHECKED! BUT YET YOU WANTED HER TO SAVE YOUR BROTHER'S SORRY ASS! THE VERY ONE WHO HURT HER! SO, DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO MAKE EXCUSES TO ME ALICE CULLEN! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE! AND IF I SEE ANY OF YOU CULLENS ON MY PROPERTY, I WILL PERSONALLY ARREST ALL OF YOU!"

Alice had no choice but to leave the house.

Charlie still red face then turn to Paul lahote.

"and you are?''

"uh…I'm Paul lahote sir, we met outside remember. I'm here to pick up Seth. And I also believe chief black was supposed to call you. He had something to ask you, I believe."

Charlie shook his head and sighed.

"oh yeah that's right. I'm sorry you had to see that. what did you say your name is again?"

"Paul lahote sir."

Charlie set the groceries on the kitchen table and turned to fully look at the teenager? Man? Who was standing in his kitchen looking…? upset?

The man had black hair, copper skin, black shades and wore a skintight black shirt with cargo pants.

"lahote…lahote…I've heard that name before. One of my deputy's had to arrest you more then a few times for drinking and disorderly conduct. what are doing hanging around Seth? He's a good kid."

Paul stood to his full height and took off his shades, Grey eyes full of coldness.

"I can assure you Mr. Swan, my past _does not_ define me. now- "

"Paul?" a hoarse voice called.

All eyes turned to Bella who had awoken after hearing her father yell at Alice Cullen.

At the same time the phone rang, and Charlie went to answer.

Paul quickly and yet swiftly walked over to Bella.

"hey baby." He whispered. "how are you feeling?"

"I'm better. I just needed to sleep. Just tired you know. "she responded.

"mm" Paul replied. "hey honey do you remember anything before I left our house this morning?"

"ahhh no why?" she ask

Paul sighed. That meant she had no recollection of telling him she was pregnant and maybe that was good thing. But Paul was…well he could be impatient and wanted to know **_when_** she would finally tell him? was she scared? Scared of his reaction? Did she not want his baby? Is that what his was? A sudden feeling of rejection ran through Paul.

"babe?" Bella whispered bringing him out of his dark thoughts.

"huh...oh uh never mind. But Seth text me. said you were throwing up and about to faint again. This is the second time you fainted or were on the verge to. Have you eaten today?"

"um…I think I had a pop tart for breakfast. That's about it. everything else was puked up…Why?"

A chuckle was heard from Seth.

"oh bell. You're so oblivious. We- "

"Bells you awake?" Charlie called as he stepped into the living room.

"hey dad. yeah, I'm up. did you all eat?" Bella asked as she forced herself to stand.

"well speaking of eating. That was Billy, their having a get togather at his house and he invited us. But since you haven't been feeling well maybe you should stay home."

"what? No way dad. I'm fine now. I just needed to rest."

"alright then...if you sure. But anyway, Seth thanks for coming over. I'm sure you don't want to keep Paul waiting. We will see you in an hour or so."

"wait, dad…um you remember that friend I wanted you to meet and we were supposed to have dinner with? "Bella asked as she glanced over at Paul nervously.

Charlie followed Bella's eyes and widened when they landed on Paul.

"yes? Why?" Charlie asked anger lacing his voice.

"oh crap! Paul we gotta go! Remember we promised Sam and Emily we would pick up the pies!" Seth suddenly shouted.

"alright by Bella, by Charlie! See you guys later! Hey bell! Maybe you can bake some of those great brownies!" Seth cheered and with that said, Bella brain went into overdrive.

"Brownies! Oh, Jacob would love that! Dad! I'll be back!"

"Wait! Bella!" Charlie called after her. but it was too late, his daughter had a one-track mind and right now that mind was really to bake brownies.

…

As soon as Alice Cullen entered her home, she heard a loud laugh behind her. She turned to see Emmett, a big goofy grin on his face.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked

"oh man, I have never seen Charlie get so angry! That was great! You should have seen your face!" he howled

"Hey Carlisle guess what! Charlie swan threaten to arrest us if he ever saw us on his property!"

With ample Speed, Carlisle alongside Esme were standing in front of a distraught Alice and a laughing Emmettt.

"Alice? What happened?" Carsile asked

"…So…So I stopped by at Charlie's…"

"Alice!" Esme immediately scolded. "We told you that Carsile or I would be the one to inform Bella on what was happening. That wasn't your place! What did she say when you told her?"

"Well, I didn't get to because, when I walked in, a wolf had walked in with us. So, I couldn't exactly bring it up. and then to make matters worse. Bella was sick. She puked for thirty minutes straight."

Emmett's laughter was brought to a halt and at the same time, Rosalie, jasper and Edward returned from hunting.

"thirty minutes straight…that's not normal…" Carlisle mumbled.

"What's going? What with all the tension?" jasper asked

"Alice…I really wish you wouldn't have disobeyed me. With everything going on…We don't have time for mistakes. Your job is to watch for Victoria, not pester Bella and her family." Carlisle scolded.

"wait, the wolf said that to you?! And Bella's sick?" Edward asked as she read Alice's thought.

"Edward don't do it! Leave Bella swan alone! Carlisle and Esme said they would speak to her soon! So, dot even try going out of your way!" Rosalie hissed "you and Alice are always so desperate to get to Bella that you forget to think clearly first! I mean the poor girl doesn't even know what's going on! Let Carsile and Esme talk to her first!"

While the family argued amongst themselves. No one noticed A very angry Emmett slip out.

….

Paul was on patrol with Jared and Embry when he smelt it. the sickly-sweet smell of sugar and bleach.

Pack mind in italics:

_"leech! "Paul growled._

_"right behind you!" Jared answered._

_"hey guys I see him! it's a Cullen. The big burly one. He's on the other side of the treaty line." Embry answered._

_The trio ran to the treaty line, right where the river flowed in between the Cullen territory and the wolves._

_The big leech was passing the line and looking beyond pissed. But once he saw them, he stopped and said "YOU! "he was pointing at Paul. "We need to talk! Right now! and Its about you know who!"_

_"what the hell is he talking about Paul?" Jared asked_

_Paul didn't answer_

_"…Don't go near him Paul it's a trap! And we never talk to the Cullen's without Sam present." Embry reminded._

_"hey! Don't ignore Me bastard! I can either jump over there and kick your ass or you can over here and still get your ass beat! I don't care which!"_

_"man, this guy is nuts! Paul you're not really going to- Paul no! "embry shouted but Paul ignored him and with a swift movement jumped right over the river and landed in front of the leech._

_"oh crap! Jared GET SAM! PAUL DON'T! -"_

_The last thing they saw was the big burly leech knocking Paul out with one fist._

_…._

Paul groaned as he smell the scent of coffee and something else. With sharp sense, he stood up. The last thing he remembered was jumping over the treaty line to see what the big leech wanted and then everything went dark.

"I didn't realize I hit you that hard. Sorry man." A deep voice said.

Paul recognized the stench and the voice. It was the big burly vampire.

"What the heck man! You don't call someone over and then knock them out! What's wrong with you! My pack is probably tearing your family to pieces! They probably think you drained me or something! What is with you!?" Paul shouted

Paul was ready for the bloodsucker to swing, or yell or get mad. Instead, he leaned back pulled out a cigarette, lit it and then slid a phone over to him.

"call your alpha, let him know your ok and then…then we'll talk."


	5. Chapter 5

Emily was making the pie crust out of worry. All of the imprints were at her house, helping with the get togather. at first, everything was going great but then a howl had sounded and not a good one. Ramon, Collin and brady were set on guard duty but when they found out the news, Emily's heart broke. Paul had been kidnapped by a vampire. But what made it horrible was the fact that it had been a Cullen. Their so-called allies. All the anger Emily once felt at Paul had evaporated. While she didn't like the fact that Bella had sex with Paul, Emily knew that she was just a fling. Something to get him by. They couldn't be togather anyway, she wasn't his imprint and besides, Paul needed a strong woman who would take care of him. And as soon as they found him. she would be that women. Her poor wolf. He was probably scared and yet angry. She could see him now, his silver fur and his blazing grey eyes. But she could also picture him. chiseled chest, copper skin, sweat…pounding her from behind….

"Emily!" Rachel's voice screeched, pulling the scarred girl from her sweaty fantasy.

"huh? What?" she asked

"pauls on the phone!"

"What!? Kim tell Collin to get Sam! Tell him Paul's on the phone!" Emily yelled as she snatched the phone away from Rachel

"Paul?! Paul are you ok?!"

"Em, quit yelling." Paul's deep bass voice scolded.

"oh, sorry sorry, but are you ok? Are you hurt?" Emily asked

"I'm fine. And no, I'm not hurt. Listen, tell the Sam to call off the search. The leech and I are just talking. He didn't mean nor wanted to hurt me. it was just a miscommunication."

"Miscommunication? Paul that can't be right! He kidnapped you!" Emily shouted.

By now, Sam with the pack behind him had entered the room. Shirtless, barefoot and yellow eyed. Emily Felt fear run through her. Sam motioned for her to hand over the phone, but Emily hesitated.

"Paul?" Emily called.

"yeah, I'm here Em. Is Sam there yet...?"

"ye- yeah...here he is."

Emily with shaking hands handed the phone to Sam and stepped back.

"Paul! Are you hurt?" Sam asked

After a few minutes and Sam's face twisting into unrecognizable rage.

**"Paul, I order you to come home now!"**

Sam's hands trembled even more as he hung up the phone. He then quickly ran outside and disappeared into the Forrest.

….

Paul sighed as he hung up the phone. If he wasn't already in trouble with his alpha, then he sure would be when he returned.

"Alright, now that that's over with. Let's get down to business. You and I need to talk."

"you keep saying that! talk already!" Paul growled

"dude, chill. Have a seat. Are you going to be able to control that temper when the baby is born?"

Paul's anger was simmered down when the leech asked him that question.

"W-What?"

"you heard me." he said as he took a big puff of his cigarette.

"you know cigarettes can kill you? Why are you smoking anyway! And how do you know about the baby? Did she tell you?"

"once again…dude…chill...do you want a smoke, because it looks like you need it."

That was when Paul lost every shred of sanity he had. He reached across the table and grabbed the leech by his throat.

However, Emmett was able to lock his legs around pauls waist and flip the both of them. For a whole hour Emmett and Paul went at it.

By the time they were finished. Paul had a black eye, a broke nose, a missing tooth and a broken rib. Emmett himself had lost some limbs. He lost his right arm, a foot and a few fingers.

Both of them now sat next to each other against the wall.

"where are we?" Paul asked as he spit some blood into a cup.

"A rental I have in Port Angeles."

"Bella's pregnant." Paul said as he looked around the room.

"I know man. Alice came home, saying how she was puking up a storm. And from the last time I spoke to her she was smelling strongly of Sex. You knocked up my little sister man. I mean…I don't even know what to say to that other than to continue beating your ass. But I know she loves you and…I know you love her…. Right?"

Paul snorted.

"I love her with my life man. I... I can't see my life without her. When she came home from Italy the only thing, I wanted her to know was how much I loved her and how much…how much I can't live without her. you know I asked her to marry me? She said yes. I knew she would…but...but I know neither of us were expecting a kid so...so early. I mean we both have some screwed up childhoods. Both of our parent's divorced when we were young and they both took us away from our respective parents. So, marriage was a ...a huge step. Wanting to make that commitment, it was enough for us…and now…now we have a kid on the way but what hurts the most is that she still hasn't told me yet and I'm afraid why. ...I'm afraid she doesn't want me anymore."

There was a short silence and then Emmett let out a booming laugh.

"oh, you poor man! It's not that Bella doesn't want you, it's that she's **scared.** She's probably scared of what you'll think. And she's terrified, of being a mother. I mean, like you just said, you both have some messed up childhoods and has she not told you about her mom and why her parents divorce. Its ugly. Truthfully., I think you should just tell her that you know. It would put her mind at ease and let her know that you're not going anywhere. And…well, I want to see her too. Just to make sure she's alright. Have you guys gone to the doctor yet?"

"No. I haven't gone with her, but when she knows I know, then, then we will go see one."

Emmett nodded.

"…your guys are going to be good parents you know that." he commented. "if…if Rose and I could have had a kid…maybe she'd be truly happy. I try, you know but…I know I'm not enough. ill never be able to fulfill her true desire. What she's always wanted. So…be glad man. Your going to be a dad."

"But the timing couldn't have been worse" A southern voice said

Both men looked up to see Jasper leaning against the door.

"hey Jas. Bout time you made it. what's this about timing?" Emmett asked

"There is an enraged vampire hunting after Bella, and here she is pregnant. That just makes things more complicated."

"yeah complicated but fun! I mean come on Jas; our little sister is having a kid! Were going to be uncles! Now, lets talk about how we can protect Bella even more!"

…..

Bella let out a chuckle as Jacob swept her up in his arms.

"Hey, bells! I missed you!"

Bella felt herself get a little nauseas' when Jacob picked her up, but it passed as soon as he sat her down.

"hey jake! I missed you too! I'm so sorry I haven't been down more often. I've just been trying to catch up with School."

"yeah, sure bells. You don't have to make excuses for your leech." Jacob replied in irritation.

"huh…. oh...oh jake...um…I... I broke it off with Edward about a week after I got back from Italy."

Jacob's face displayed an array of emotions. From surprise to joy to love. An overwhelming, suffocating love.

"That's great bells. that's really great I- "

"Jacob! Come move these logs!" Rachel called interrupting their conversation.

"alright. I'm coming. Hey are those brownies?" he asked as he tried to pry the container open.

"oh no you don't Jacob black! Go help your sister!" Bella ordered as she playfully pushed him away.

"alright alright but I'm getting those brownies once I get back."

"not if I get them first!" quill joked as he snatched the brownies away from Bella's hands.

"Quill! No!" she yelled as she chased after him.

"Embry! Catch."

Bella groaned in frustration but turned her attention towards Embry, who was chuckling like a little kid on sugar.

"Bellllaaa, come and get me!" Embry sang.

Bella made a dash towards Embry but as soon as she reached him. He threw the container in another direction. This time it landed in Sam uley's hands. Sam was sitting with the elders, her father and a man she didn't recognize. She hesitantly approached the group.

"Sam…you not gonna make me chase you, too right?"

Sam looked at her and smiled.

"Of course, not Bella, I would never" and just as she reached for it, Sam threw it. "Jake!"

Bella turned to chase Jacob but tripped, right over her own feet and as she saw the ground getting closer, she braced for impact, but she never felt it.

Two strong arms. Two familiar arms wrapped around her.

"you having fun without me baby?" The voice whispered. Bella shivered. **Paul.**

 **"** I could never have fun without you." She whispered back to him. By now the pack had surrounded them. She had no idea though. She knew Paul was whispering low enough, for no one to hear them.

Paul let Bella go and when she turned around, she gasped.

"Paul! What happened are you! -"

Bella didn't get to finish because Emily had stepped between them

"Oh my gosh Paul! What happened to you! Are you alright! Here let me help you! Oh my, well have to get you cleaned up let's take you inside!"

In that moment, Bella didn't know whether, it was the changes in her body, the stress of leaving the Cullen's or just the fact that she was tired of hiding her relationship with Paul. Maybe it was everything but one thing she would not do Was let Emily young **touch** what did not belong to her.

"Hey Emily." She called. "I'm sure your really busy. Why don't you let me help Paul?"

Pauls eyes lit up. His mate was standing up not only for self but also for him. Excitement and joy ran through him.

"yeah, Emily. You got your hands full, let Bella help out. Besides I don't need much."

"Well, I think I'm more …qualified with helping Paul out. So why don't you- "

"Emily! Hey, I think we have a pie missing and were running out of drinks! Quick over here!" Seth said as he ran over to the trio. He quickly winked at Bella and Paul and gently guided Emily away.

Once Paul was settled at the blacks kitchen table, Bella brought out a warm rang and a small bowl of water. While her touch was gentle, her eyes were blazing.

"Who does she think she is. Touching what's mine. I swear I'll snap her neck." Whispered harshly.

Paul however was turned on. He had never seen his mate so fired up. it was hot. She was trying to protect him.

"Paul, I love you honey but you can't be this oblivious. Don't you see it babe? She wants you. Like wants you wants you. I know a horny woman with I see one. And What the hell happened to your face? You have a black eye and your nose is a little crooked. I swear Paul. I'm going to beat the next person who touches you with a crowbar. I am going to go total joker on their ass I- "

Paul cut Bella's ramblings off with a deep kiss, he then picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. The duo then disappeared out the Blacks back door.

….

Sam and the elders had decided the best way to talk to Paul was when he was alone. By now Emily had to be done helping in.

"Paul? "Sam called as he and the elders walked in.

No response. They walked in further to see that the kitchen was completely empty.

"what in the world?" harry asked.

"huh, well how about we do this Sam, lets just call him to the council hall tomorrow morning. I'm pretty sure he went home."

"Sam! All the foods done! Everyone's ready to eat. Hey…where's Paul?" Emily asked as she walked in.

"He probably just went home. Let's go eat."

As everyone walked out Emily remained. Staring angerly at the back door…which was wide open. With her mind made up, Emily stormed outside right up towards Charlie swan who was sitting with Billy black, Harry clearwater and old quill.

"Chief swan." She called not caring if she was interrupting their conversation.

"oh, hey Emily what's up?"

"do you have any idea where that whore of a daughter of yours is.?" She asked her voice laced with anger and coldness.

"Emily?!" Billy scolded. "Watch your tongue of yours! What has gotten into you!?"

By now Sam had approached his angry imprint, his face red with anger confusion and Embarrassment.

"Emily…" he tried to say but she ignored him.

"Chief swan tell me do you know where that skank is!?"

"Now hold up young lady-"Charlie said as he stood up ."Emily young!" Billy scolded as he raised his voice.

"Sam get your imprint under control." Harry clearwater ordered, completely forgetting Charlie was beside him.

"Alright Emily, that's enough, I think you need to go home." Sam said coldly as he gently but forcefully tried to get her away from the elders.

However, she wouldn't budge.

"Don't touch me! I will leave once I'm done telling chief swan what he needs to know about his slut of a daughter!"

"Alright, I am giving you five seconds to get out of my face before I arrest you. "Charlie ordered, his face tomato red with anger.

Seth watched the drama unfold in horror. If no one got Emily out of here soon, then she would definitely expose Paul and Bella, and no one was ready for that. He needed to improvise or somehow get ahead of this without the secret being Exposed. Suddenly it made sense. The female scent that had been lurking around pauls house. It was Emily's and Emily was jealous.

With an idea forming in his mind, Seth opened his mouth and shouted

"I KISSED BELLA !"

All eyes turned to him. it worked.

Seth walked over to where Charlie and the elders stood.

"yeah, I'm sorry that's what Emily was probably freaking out about. You know Bella and I have been hanging out a lot more and we were joking around you know. I was telling her about how all my friends though I was dating an older woman and it was hot and blah blah blah. And one day, leaving from school, Bella swung by to pick me up and as a joke she kissed me on the cheek. Obviously, she did it to make me cool with my friends you know. It wasn't anything serious or perverted but I guess from where Emily was standing it looked different. I'm so sorry chief swan, I swear it wasn't anything sexual, Bella was just playing a long to make me feel better. I didn't realize it would turn into this …" Seth trailed off and made a few tears appear in his eyes.

Tears they always worked.

…..

Paul stroked Bella's hair as they laid on their bed naked and tangled in sheets.

"…I'm tired of hiding Paul." She told him

Paul sighed.

"I am too babe, but is it really the right time? I mean the last thing I want to do is tell our secret when you have one you haven't told me."

Bella tilted her head up in a questioning manner.

"What do you mean?" she asked

**Lime alert! Lime Alert!**

Paul rolled them over to where Bella was on her back. She gasped when she felt his fingers slowly enter her.

"please …tell me baby. Just tell me the truth. Tell me what you so afraid of me finding out. Because whether you know it or not, you've already told me, but you were asleep. So please just tell me."

Bella breathing hitched. The faster he went, the harder it became to keep it in.

"tell me baby." He whispered huskily in her ear. "Tell me, and ill let you explode. Come on babe. O know you want to."

Bella groaned in pleasure. It wasn't until she was realizing unto his hand that she said it.

"IM PREGANT!"

And after she said it, Bella began to sob.

"I'm pregnant and it wasn't supposed to happen! I only have one ovary Paul! I got the other one Removed because I had endometriosis! It was so painful Paul! There were days I couldn't even stand. And I wasn't having periods regularly. It just got so bad and my ovaries were so messed up, the doctors just decided to just remove the one with the most issues. They told me it would be near impossible to have children. I was only fifteen. So, I just sucked it up that I would never have kids. I mean, why would I want to raise a kid when I my own parents couldn't raise me right and then I met Edward and that dream really went out the window. So, imagine after I meet and fall in love with you that the pregnancy test said positive. I mean I bought five of those Paul and they all said positive. I thought I was going crazy; it wasn't until the doctor confirmed that I was pregnant! I'm so scared Paul!"

Paul flipped them back over, so that Bella was lying on his chest.

"I'm scared too, terrified. And at first, I thought you wouldn't tell me because you didn't want me. like…you were ashamed of us. But then I talk to Emmett. You know he actually kicked my butt for knocking you up. of course, I tore a couple of his limbs off for doubting me. who did he think he was, trying to tell me about my mate? But then he made me realize that your just as scared as I am. And I know we have had some hard childhoods but baby, we won't be alone. Well have each other, well have the pack and hopefully our parents will come to terms. I'm mean its not like you'll be an unwed pregnant woman. I did propose to you before we knew, besides…I want you as my wife as soon as possible. How about after graduation?"

Bella let out a small chuckle.

"you want to get married after graduation? Isn't that a little soon?"

"nothings too soon when it comes to you babe. Hey, so I was thinking…maybe we can tell Charlie and Sam …you know…about us. I mean it will soften the blow when everyone else finds out." Paul told her

"Well, we were already planning on telling dad, why don't we tell them both at the same time?" Bella asked

"I don't know babe. I don't want our relationship to be a distraction…. I mean, I don't know if jake or the Cullen's told you yet but…for now, we've decided to uplift the treaty. We will try to get Charlie down here on the rez as much as we can but for the most part, your time will have to be spent between the Cullen's and the rez. They someone around you at all times. And it would be beneficial for everyone, when the Cullen's need to hunt, you can be with us and when well, we have work and what not and you do too…"

"So, what, I'm just going be babysat between supernatural creatures? Am I supposed to just stop everything? I mean…now I fee; like I'm burdening everyone. I'll be sitting on my rear while you all fight for me! I'm sick of people having to fight my battles Paul."

Bella had rolled off the bed and paced nakedly around their bedroom.

"I mean... if had been changed into a vampire when I asked. I could just destroy her myself and everyone could move on with their lives."

A growl sounded and Bella gasp at her words.

"oh crap. Paul...I.I don't regret falling in love with you and I don't regret…being…pregnant…but I…...I hate sitting on the sidelines. That's all I'm saying. I don't like feeling helpless."

Paul stood up and cupped Bella's face.

"you have one of the most important jobs in the world right now and that's nurturing and **protecting** our baby. And I'm not asking you to sit around the house or even stay locked up on the rez, but you have to be smart about it…and remember you're not the only one sacrificing anything. and actually. I've been needing an assistant during work…you want to help? I mean on the days you're not working. You can join me…"

Bella threw her arms around Paul and cried in joy.

"I would love too!"

…

By the time Bella appeared back at the party, it had died down. Sam and Emily was nowhere to be found.

The fire was low, and everyone had split into small groups.

"Bella?!"

Bella looked up to see Jacob.

"hey jake. What's up?"

"What's up? What's up? you've been gone for an hour and Emily...well, Emily just exploded. I'm not going to get into it, but where in the word did you go?"

"oh, I went to help Paul clean up. he has a black eye, a broken nose and a few missing teeth. Plus, I think his rib is broken. But anyway, I helped patch him up and I got blood on my clothes. So, I had to wash mine and borrow some of his. As you can see" she gestured as she showed off Paul's spiderman shirt.

"oh, I see. Well I saved you a plate come and get one. So, can quil, embry and I have a brownie now?"

Bella let out a chuckle.

"of course, you guys can. I'm surprised you waited."

So, for the rest of the night, Bella sat Between Jacob, quill and Embry, telling jokes and laughing until it was time to go home.

"hey Bells, you want to come down and hang out tomorrow? you and I haven't gotten to do much." Jacob asked

"sure jake. Ill come down. But it will have to be after work. That cool?''

"Awesome! I'll see you tomorrow bells." Jacob said excitedly and went to help his father.

Bella looked back at the pack and saw Paul leaning against a tree.

He was right. She did have something to protect and she would protect it with her life…and that would start with taking care of her health first. She just had too.

...

Charlie watched his daughter get ready for school; he studied her movements noticing she seemed to be extra careful. Normally, Bella would trip on the stairs, or burn herself cooking but this particular morning, she did none of that. it was almost as if she were hesitant to do anything at all. Another thing he noticed was that she began to eat more. She filled both their plates to the brim. The only thing that wouldn't change were the dark circles under eyes and the consistent puking.

"hey bells, you want to have a seat. Your looking kind of pale."

"huh? Oh yeah. I guess I could." She said as she set down a stack of pancakes.

"So, what are your plans today after school?"

"Well, I'm actually going to leave school a little early, I have a doctor's appointment and after that I'm going to work and then after that ill be spending the rest of the day at jakes. "

"Really? That's funny because Billy invited us down for dinner. So that works out." He told her.

"sounds good. Ill make something before I go down there."

Charlie shifted his newspaper awkwardly as he tried to figure out his next words.

"hey...Bells…you ...wouldn't happen to have had any issues with Emily young, do you?"

Charlie watched as Bella's face looked like she ate something sour.

"Well…when I first met Emily…she was sweet but recently…recently she's just been a little off. Ok, well…you've met Paul, right? Paul lahote?"

"yes. I've met him briefly; he has a bad track record…I mean I haven't seen him in the station for a least a year. Why?"

Charlie watched as his daughter's fist curled up and her voice laced with frustration.

"Well…Emily is Sam's fiancée but …recently she's been Fawning over Paul. He's completely oblivious though. I mean they are good friends but …I hate to see her fawn over him when she's with Sam and I told Paul this but…I don't think it has truly sat in. I mean, Emily is with Sam who's a good guy, so why would she have a reason to try to flirt her way over to Paul."

Charlie cocked his head to the side and said "well…bells, I'm sure Paul and Emily are both grown enough to handle their own problems. I mean I can understand your irritation, but it sounds like that something Paul Emily and Sam have to work out. And has Edwin being giving you any problems recently?"

"No, he's kept his distance since we broke up. and …and ...I think it's only going to get worse. Especially if Paul doesn't see what I'm seeing. I just wish he would just open his eyes. I- "

"Wait!? Did you say **_you_** broke up with Edward?" he asked in shock. While he had banned the Cullen's from coming onto his property, he definitely thought Bella would be sneaking off to the Cullen's house anyway. So, to hear her say she broke up with him. It made Charlie literally stand up and hug his daughter. While, he wouldn't admit to it, he did shed a few tears.

"I ...I...am so proud of you bells. I know it was probably hard…but…I am so goddamn proud of you. That family has caused you so much pain and trouble. And it killed me. it killed me everyday to see you struggling. I mean Bella you've been looking like death since the day they left. And it ...it just enrages me that I couldn't protect you like I could have. Like I know I should have. And then you've been sick and stressed lately, I know it's because of them. whatever the doctor orders, I want you to do. please baby girl. I swear I'm going to charge those Cullen's with everything in the book."

"Dad…me being sick…only half of it is from stress. And I won't blame the Cullen's for everything. Part of it was my fault and not all of them are bad. Emmett and jasper are good. They want nothing but the best. Rosalie…well she doesn't like me much and she's glad Edward and I are not togather and well the rest of them…the rest want Edward to be happy. That's all that matters to them…..."

Charlie hugged his daughter tighter.

"one day bells, one day you'll find someone who will treat you like the beautiful warrior you are. and until then you have me, Billy and Jacob of course."

His daughter shifted in his arms to where she was facing him. A slight blush showing on her face.

"Well, dad I…...I kind of did find someone who treats me that way."

Charlie's eyebrows went up.

"I see…and do I know him?"

"yes…you've met him once or twice. Were supposed to have dinner with him tomorrow night."

"huh...well, I guess I'll have to bring my gun then." He joked

"Dad..."

"I'm kidding I'm kidding. Now go on before your late for school."

With that said, Charlie watched his daughter drive off for school. As soon as she left, he called Billy.

"hey chief! Guess what I heard. It looks like our kids are finally getting togather…"

…

Bella wrote her notes in frustration. _Why wouldn't he stop staring? She could feel his eyes on her._

She had talk to her friends about switching seats with them and she managed to switch with Tyler who normally sat next to mike. It wasn't that she was afraid of Edward. It was the fact; she knew how he could be. In truth she didn't mind talking to him, but it would definitely be outside of school. They didn't need an audience.

Before she knew, it was lunch time and was time for her to leave. She was only doing a half day today.

"hey Bella! Can your notes at lunch?" Jessica asked

"oh well you can look at them now. just give them back to me tomorrow. I'm on my way out."

"what your leaving? But your supposed to help me survive English lit." Jessica pouted

"aww, one day won't kill you. Jess. Anyway, I have to get going. I'll see you"

With that said, Bella went into the office and signed herself out.

"are you feeling alright Bella? I have never seen you leave school so early." The secretary asked.

"oh yes mam. I just have an appointment."

Bella felt herself breathe easy once she was outside. Being inside was starting to feel suffocating but she gasped when she saw who was leaning on her truck. Emmett and jasper

"baby bell. Sneaking off somewhere? You know you can't be trying to give your guard the slip." Emmett joked

"guard?"

"Did Paul not tell you anything?" jasper asked

"oh! Yeah that sorry. I just…I'm kind of confused how all this works? I mean I'm going to the rez today. But…When exactly am I supposed to hang out with you guys?"

"well, truthfully it doesn't matter who you're with just as long as you're with somebody. But I can see how that can confuse you. So how about we go see Carlisle and he can tell you what he and Sam talked about?"

"um, well can we do it after I or we go to port Angeles. I have an appointment." She asked.

"why don't you have…"

"Don't finish that sentence Emmett Cullen. I don't want to cause anymore tension and division than there already is in the family."

"alright, that's fair. But can we at least take my car. Not saying I don't like the improvements Paul put in but…my car is still faster."

"fine but you have got to stop hating on the truck."

"Deal." He smiled

….

Bella hummed along to the party rock anthem, as Emmett drove.

"Bella are you nervous for some reason?" jasper asked

"huh…um I guess I am. This is only the second appointment I've had with the doctor and ...I'm not going to lie my health hasn't been the best. So, we will see what she says. Thanks for not calming me down. I've been needing to sort through my emotions."

"no problem..." he said quietly.

"hey…. jasper…. I'm just curious but…why are you here exactly? I mean...I…well, I thought my scent was unbearable."

Jasper smiled and said "Well, I guess I think I'm trying to make up for hurting you. I mean I hate that your eighteenth birthday was ruined because of me. and as for your scent, well, with you being pregnant, I'm not going to lie you smell much sweeter than before but…it's, more like craving an apple than a hamburger. Most people can resist an apple. Does that make sense?"

"about the hamburger vs apple yes. But about you trying to make up for hurting me. jasper it wasn't your fault. It was no one's fault. "Bella tried to say.

However, jasper shook his head.

"Bella, I went ballistic over a paper cut. When I had been exposed to plenty of bloody situations while going to high school. I guess with your blood being so tantalizing, I didn't realize how not in control I was. So yes, it is my fault and I do have to make it up to you. If that hadn't happened, we would have never left, and you would still be with Edward. Not saying that's a good thing."

"Jasper hale, listen to me now. it was not your fault and in truth…somehow, someway, Edward and I would have broken up. it was bound to happen. Things were jus too complicated. And even though it killed me for you all to leave…I'm glad it happened. I mean, all my time was spent with you guys and I wound up avoiding everyone else who was important to me. So, let's just put the past behind us and moved forward."

Jasper nodded and Bella turned back around to watch the road pass by her.

…

Paul sighed as he saw the text message. He had just gotten off of work when he received it. the council wanted to see him. Paul wasn't surprised. With everything that's happened within the last two days, he was surprised that hadn't called him sooner. But something else that was agitating him was what went down yesterday. Seth had showed him when they went on patrol this morning.

Emily young.

Paul had no clue why, but she had gone up to Charlie swan and began to call his mate all kinds of names. She accused Bella of being a whore, a skank, a slut and so many other names it made him want to phase. Was Paul angry? absolutely but Emily was Sam's imprint, she was untouchable. But that didn't mean crap to Paul.

Suddenly, it all started to make sense. The touches, the lingering eyes. At first…At first Paul thought it was just the Alpha's mate, wanting to fulfill her duty by caring for the pack. He thought she was just being kind. He thought...he thought she was his friend but instead, she called his mate hurtful words that made Paul seethe. He wanted to know why and before he saw those elders he was about to find out.

Paul scented Emily out and to his surprise he found her at the council hall. She was sitting outside on a bench.

"Paul!" she exclaimed in Excitement.

If Paul wanted to find the truth, he needed to play the game.

"hey Em. What are you doing here?" he asked

Emily however didn't answer him and hugged him instead. Paul didn't hug back but he did gently pat her on the back. However, when Emily stepped back, she put one foot behind her and literally threw herself backwards.

On instinct to protect the alpha's mate, Paul caught her. His arms were wrapped around her waist as he brought her up.

"Emily what are you-"

Paul stopped because then he **smelt** it. The smell of arousal. The same smell he smelt around his house a few days ago.

He immediately stepped away from Emily. What was he going to say? What was he supposed to say? His Alpha's mate, no, his Alpha's **imprint** , was…was Sexually attracted to him and just like Bella had said, she was trying to …to what…get him in bed? Paul felt disgust run through him and a little bit of hurt. Despite his disagreement with Sam, the guy was good. No, the guy was his brother and yet his imprint was lusting after another guy! It didn't make sense. Everything they knew about imprinting was wrong…. Paul was lost.

In anger, Paul walked away from Emily who was looking at him in confusion and into the council hall.

All conversation stopped when they saw him.

"Paul we are in the middle of a meeting. We will call you when were ready." Chief black told him.

Paul however addressed his attention to his alpha.

"Sa-Sam I- I need you to alpha order me. I don't care what it is but I'm about to lose my sanity."

Sam looked at his pack brother in confusion but understood. He knew how it felt to be completely drowned in the wolf.

" **Alright. Paul lahote I order you to jog around the rez and don't stop until I tell you or you hear a howl**."

The order was like a chain around Pauls neck. His body instantly jogging out of the hall.

…

Sam sighed as he sat back down.

"Alright, where were we?"

"Well, we pretty much covered everything, but we do need to talk about the outburst your imprint had yesterday. Quite frankly I am shocked Sam. We have never known Emily to display that kind of anger. Has an altercation happened between her and Bella swan?"

"no, not that I'm aware of. and as far as I know, Bella has only been to the rez whenever we have had our bonfires or when she is visiting Chief black. She has only been to Emily and I's once. I honestly have no idea why Emily would respond that way to her. I understand she was upset about the kiss between Seth and Bella but like Seth said, I don't believe it wasn't anything Sexual. Bella doesn't exhibit those kinds of characteristics."

The Elders nodded in agreement.

"Well, an apology to chief swan and Bella will have to be issued. We as a tribe cannot represent nor condone that behavior." Old quil spoke

"But we also must get to the root of the issue so that it doesn't happen again. I mean with the rogue vampire running around, is it possible your imprint blames Bella for the involvement she has with the Cullen's?" Sue clearwater asked

"Well there has been an adjustment with Bella swan's involvement with the Cullen's. I received a call from Charlie swan. he informed me that Bella and Edward are no longer dating. She broke up with him. So maybe if the pack knew of this news the hostility wouldn't be as…harsh. Have you tried gathering the pack togather outside of the bonfires Sam?" Billy asked

"well, if I'm speaking honestly, we don't get a lot of time to do those things and when we do. Well, when we do get togather, you all are present. So, it doesn't give the pack to truly…well, to truly relax and rough house. They are constantly keeping their guard up. I mean as you saw with Paul, we are always trying to stay calm…"

"So, your saying that they need an adult free event?" harry asked with a smile

Sam grinned back "yeah. That's exactly what I'm saying."

"I see well, have a few events without us. Alright our last order of business. We need to bring in Paul and figure out what happened between him and the Cullen. Did you talk to the coven leader about the assault?" Billy asked

"I did and he was peaceful as always. He said he would deal with his …son accordingly. But we still don't know why he attacked Paul nor why Paul disappeared with him. I checked Paul's thoughts, but he hid them well from me."

"I see well, let's bring him in…." Billy responded.

…

Bella held the sonogram to her chest as jasper helped her out of the jeep. If motherhood hadn't sunken in before, it really sank in now. While her child was only the size of a grape, she was still overwhelmed with how much she loved him or her already. She refused to let Emmettt or jasper see the sonogram until she showed Paul first. It was only fair.

"jasper, I can walk you know."

"yeah, I know but I can't have my little sister tripping over her own two feet. Besides you look exhausted. Did shopping wear you out that badly? We only got a few things."

Bella rolled her eyes and said "you and Emmett bought up the whole store. I'm only two weeks along. Half the stuff you guys bought is for the second trimester. I wish you guys hadn't spent money on me at all."

"oh my gosh…baby bell. Get over it. now, I think Esme has some...human food in the fridge. Go check it out. Carlisle and Esme should be here soon. Jaspers going to get your truck and bring it here. What time do you have work?"

Bella yawned and said, "four o clock."

"alright, well, go fix yourself something to eat and well go from there."

"alright. Oh, and hey…. thanks, you guys." She said sincerely.

With that said, Bella headed inside the Cullen home and into the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

Alice hissed as she, walked into the parking lot.

"Darn it rose, I can't see jasper or Emmett. There futures just disappeared right before lunch started. Did you sign us out Edward? I can't bear to sit through sixth period especially without jasper."

Edward didn't answer. He was walking with them, but he seemed to be lost.

"Edward?'" Alice called.

After a few more moments, Edward turned to Alice and said "Bella signed herself out today. That's why she wasn't at lunch. The excuse was a doctor's appointment. Tell me Alice have you seen anything? is she ok?"

"oh my gosh Edward don't start this. Bella is human. Humans go to the hospital. Humans get sick. Just chill out! Damn it where is Emmett!?" Rosalie snarled.

Alice went to reply but her voice caught in her throat when a vison began. Of course, Edward seeing it himself shot off towards the woods like a rocket.

"Rose! Call Carlisle! Tell him Victoria's been spotted!"

….

Emmett had found Carlisle and Esme just as Carlisle got the phone call.

"Victoria's been spotted. Rose, Alice and Edward will meet us halfway."

As the trio ran Emmett called jasper.

"Jas! Lockdown the house! I repeat lockdown the house! We have a code red!"

As soon as jasper hung up, he went into the kitchen where Bella was.

"Bella." he called with a serious voice.

Bella stopped what she was doing and looked up.

"listen. I am going to put the house on lockdown. Metal shutters are going down every window and door of the house. No one will be able to get in or out. Now, I don't want you to panic. I know you have work but your going to need to call off. The family will be back soon."

Bella didn't get to ask any questions because jasper ran to the front door, pressed a button and ran out before the metal shutters could close on him. Bella was alone.

And of course, panic set through her. The only reason the house would be on lockdown would be because of Victoria. She had to be out there.

However, Bella couldn't no, she **_wouldn't_** allow herself to panic. It would be bad for her health. It was already bad enough she had a few health problems. Her doctor had revealed to her today.

_Flashback:_

_"Well Ms. Swan, we have much to discuss. Your underweight, lethargic and from our test it seems you have_ _Iron deficiency anemia, which is obviously causing you to be lethargic. And from what you've told me before you have been vomiting more then normal. Bouts of dizziness, have any headaches recently?"_

_Bella's face was read with shame. She knew she hadn't taken care of herself but she had no clue it was to this magnitude._

_"um no. no headaches."_

_"ok, I see well, I will tell you the good news Ms. Swan, with you only being two weeks pregnant, we stop this early. So I'm prescribing you special iron pills plus the normal pre-natal vitamins. Plus, I want you to find a pregnancy base stress free activity. Something that will help you relax. We want this baby and you to be as healthy as possible."_

_End flashback_

Bella sighed as she chopped the apples Esme had in the fridge. Well, Victoria chasing after her was definitely not stress free.

"Darn it! I hate standing by helpless! There has to be something I can do! I men am I just supposed to stand to the side while everyone fights?" she questioned no one. "and I know while I'm the main target, its not just me there fighting for. Everyone wants there lives to go back to some kind of normalcy. Everyone's lives are at stake. So, how can I make this easier on them? well staying safe and not doing anything stupid for one. Maybe…maybe I could leave town or something…give everyone a break from stressing out over who's going to watch the human."

Her thoughts were soon interrupted when she felt the nausea roll in. good thing, she made it to the sink in time.

…..

Edward Cullen roared as he almost had Victoria's ankle in his grasp, however, she was fast and dived down just in time.

Her thoughts were sporadic, and he couldn't decipher her next move.

"she's going to get away!" Esme shouted once Victoria slipped from Edwards grasp.

"No, she's not!" jasper shouted as the wolves joined them in the chase. With the treated uplifted, it was now easier for both parties to cross over the border.

The chase had been on for a full two hours and they still had no luck. Victoria was heading for the Canadian border now.

This was when things turned for the good. At least partially.

"Paul!" Emmett shouted "Go with maneuver four! Break the bitch's arms!"

It was then Emmett sped up and tried to get in front of Victoria cutting her off. Victoria let out a cat like smile.

"trying for a trap! Well your too slow!"

"actually, I think you're the one that's too slow!"

It was then Victoria realized her mistake. She then found herself surrounded on both sides. And just as she jumped up to try and escape. Something chopped down on her leg.

Victoria hissed. She would not be taken down like this.

With a strong arm, she managed to flip the wolf and slam him hard on the ground. She heard a satisfying yelp.

And just as the blonde vampire tried to grab her, she jumped for the trees and dashed away. but not without damage. Half her foot was gone. Just great.

"Paul!" Emmett shouted as the chase ended. By now, the wolf pack had stopped and surrounded the injured wolf. Within seconds variety colors of fur had turned in copper skin.

Carlisle stepped forward and assessed the situation.

"his arm is broken, and it looks like the bone has shattered. His thigh bone seems to be fractured as well. I'll need to take a closer look. '"

Sam growled and barking orders for a few to continue a tight patrol and the rest to help carry Paul.

"Sam, If I may, it would be easier if he were brought to my home. Its closer and ill have all the supplies."

Sam looked uncomfortable. It was one thing to work togather on the battlefield but to enter a cold one's home, however a pain filled groan from Paul made his decision.

"That's fine."

The group made it to the Cullen's in record time.

"yo, what's up with the metal all over the house?" Jared asked

"I'm intrigued as well. Carlisle why is the armor over the house? "Rosalie as she began to pick pine needles from her hair.

"its for protection." Carlisle muttered as he put the code in.

Jacob began to ask as question as to why vampires would need armor on there house but stopped once Edward lunged for Jasper.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU LEFT BELLA ALONE!"

Emmett immediately got between his fighting brothers.

"Dammit Edward stop it! we needed all hands-on deck! Ok! She was safe here! we took all the precautions! Now, Carlisle needs to focus, and Bella needs to remain calm! We can't have her stressed out!"

Edward pushed from his brothers grasp.

"why are you so concerned about her all of sudden? What are you hiding? matter of fact what are you and jasper hiding. You guys have been keeping secrets ever since you came back from visting her. w-"

Edwards angry tangent stopped when he heard a gasp from inside. It sounded like Bella.

Edward went to run inside but was pulled back both Emmett and jasper.

"now listen here Edward. When we go in there, you are not going to question Bella. just let her be. All of this has been stressful for all of us."

Edward was going to say something, but Esme called for the three of them.

…

Bella had cooked up a storm and puked up her lunch when the metal armor on the house lifted.

"Bella?" three voices called at once.

And at the same time, she heard the low voices of others. What was going on?

Still wearing Esme's apron, hair in a messy bun Bella walked to the living room doorway to see what the fuss was and what she saw had her freeze.

The living room had been set up like a makeshift hospital room and on the bed …was her Paul.

No thinking and not caring, Bella ran past those around her and straight to him.

"Paul! What happened?"

She was going to touch him but felt hot hands hold her back

"Bells. Don't touch him. The doc has to finish checking him out. and don't worry, the doc has him handled. Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Jacob asked

Bella however couldn't find the words. Paul's eyes held hers. Those magnetic electrifying eyes looking at her soul.

"Bella?" a deep voice called. She recognized it as Sam's.

Still not looking away from Paul, Bella answered.

"yes Sam?"

"are you hurt? "

"no Sam…but …but…Paul is."

Bella tore her eyes from her mate and stormed into the kitchen, but she never made it there because cold strong arms Embraced her.

"baby bell…it's gonna be ok."

"no, it's not Emmett…I can't...I can't do it anymore. I won't do it anymore…. Screw what people think."

It was then Bella tried to pry herself from her big brothers' arms, but he wouldn't let her go.

"Darn it Bella. Think about this. Do you want to do this now? Think about everything you would be risking, and do you really think he would want you to do this…especially like this. After we just got done trying to fight our enemy. Now why don't you take some nice calming breaths. Go back into the kitchen and make everyone some of those...brown square things. I think the wolves would really like it. and as soon as Carlisle done, we will all sit down and figure out our next move. "

"There called brownies Emmett…" not caring whether he knew what she was talking about, but she did heed his advice and walked back into the Cullen's kitchen.

"bells?"

"yeah jake? I'm sorry, I didn't get to ask. Is everyone else ok? Are you ok? No one else is hurt right?'"

"oh honey, were all stronger than we look and don't worry about Paul. He's always been a brick; hell be back up and be the jerk we all hate. Are you ok? I've never seen you so worked before. Especially about Paul. He doesn't like you very much, and yet you always treat him so nice."

"Pauls a good person jake. He just likes to hide it. and I guess I just don't want anyone else to get hurt. I hate being so useless…"

"Bella. your human, no one is expecting you to grow wings...besides. you're at your best when you're not getting in trouble. And knowing your safe sets all of us at ease. Now…are you making brownies?" he asked as he reached for one.

"hey, don't touch those. We are still having dinner with our fathers tonight. But you can have a one cookie however before you do that, go give some to your brothers, please."

"yeah…ok mom" he joked as he took the tray of cookies she had made and headed off to the living room but as soon as Jacob left, Bella puked.

...

"oh Bella! are you ok dear?" Esme asked as she held the poor girl's hair. She hadn't seen the girl who was practically like a daughter in a whole week. She missed her dearly and while she had been hurt that Bella had rejected their family, she loved the girl. Truthfully, she felt the most connected to Bella out of all of her children. When they had problems or situations, her children tended to run to Carlisle for help. it was understandable, he was there sire well, except for Alice and jasper, but even then, they ran to Carlisle.

So, what Bella asked her next was forever shocking.

"um, Esme… can I talk to you…privately…please. If there's anywhere to go. I ...I kind of need some motherly advice."

If Esme's undead heart could beat, it surely would. Her son's hopefully soon to get back togather girlfriend wanted advice. Motherly advice.

"oh! Of course, Bella! let's go to Carlisle's office. it's the only soundproof room in the house."

As the duo began to head upstairs, Esme noticed Bella stop and stare at the young man who was being tended to by Carlisle. Her living room was filled with vampires and werewolves alike. Cookies had been sat on the table; barley eaten. She didn't blame them, who could eat at a time like this. And leaning against the wall, arms crossed and looking beyond frustrated was her youngest son. Esme had warned him, not to talk to Bella until the correct time. Which obviously was not now.

Esme shook her head and led Bella to Carlisle study.

….

Sam sighed as Carlisle reset the bones in pauls arm and checked out the fracture in his thigh.

After a few moments Carlisle turned to him.

"Well, I had to rebreak his bones, in order to set them right. And with his healing abilities, he should be healed by Friday. However, I am asking that he at least stay here for tonight and tomorrow and then he can go home. I gave him some morphine for the pain but he's burning it off pretty surprised he fell asleep."

"yeah, that's a little concerning but then again, I'm sure he's exhausted. Thank you for helping him." Sam replied honestly.

"its no problem sam. It's the least I can do, and in truth we should be thanking you…with everything has taken place… um, do you think now is the time to discuss our plan for how we want to stop Victoria."

"Carlisle Alice has had a vision." Edward spoke.

All eyes turned to Alice who was sitting next to jasper with her eyes closed.

"Edward shut up while I try to figure this out…quick! Carlisle turn on the tv! Put it on CNN."

He did as asked and all eyes were glued to the tv.

"this is Catherine Karnes coming to you live, where the Seattle police have found five more bodies. All of them the bodies of people that have gone missing. The state of Washington is in a state of terror. The police have no leads on the unexplained deaths nor the unexplained disappearances. -"

Carlisle turned the tv off and Alice spoke.

"She's killing them… and then…then dammit I can't see! There's something else she's doing but I don't know what…"

"I think I know." Jasper spoke. "She's... creating a newborn army."

"wait! Hold up what damn army? And what the hell are newborns?" Jacob asked

"Newborns are vampires that have been changed for a year or less. That's the time, they are at their strongest and yet the most violent. They have no self-control but jasper here, is the most experienced out of all of us."

"What does this mean Carsile?" Sam asked

"I have no idea yet, but…"

"Wait, Emmett don't you remember that unknown scent we found in Bella's room. It didn't match Victoria's did it?"

"no. it didn't…crap...than that means it belong to another vampire…"

"Carsile I think Emmett and I should investigate in Seattle." Jasper suggested.

Emmett's eyes went wide.

"no, you and Edward should go. He'd be better at getting information."

"Emmett? You're the muscle of this family. Why are you hesitating like this… you never…this about Bella isn't it?" Edward hissed "you're not the only who can protect her Emmett! She is my priority!"

"See that's were your wrong Edward. She was never your priority to begin with." Emmett hissed

"Alright that's enough. We need to focus. Sam, would be willing to put your pack at risk like this? Because we could have a war on our hands."

"We will protect our tribe and the people of forks any way possible. Bella and her father are included. We do what is necessary."

Carlisle nodded and was going to speak but then Bella came running down the stairs.

"Bella wait!" Esme called

"just forget about its Esme! Forget I said anything! I…I have to talk to my father… He needs to know before anybody..."

"But Bella! -" Esme called

"No! Dammit Esme! I came to you for advice and all you could focus on was whether I was getting back with Edward! I mean is that all you can ever think about! Is that all anyone in this family can think about! And you know what really hurts is that other then Emmet and Jasper none of you apologized!"

She had come down to the bottom step by now.

"you all left me without a word! No goodbye! No email! No phone calls! And then you all expected us to go back to normal! Things will never be normal! And just so you all can know I AM NOT GETTING BACK WITH EDWARD! So let's set that straight."

Bella then turned to Sam and Carlisle.

"I've been thinking. You all need to focus and ...I know it takes a lot of Energy out of all you to have to rotate on guarding me. and let's be honest, I'm not stupid, I know there's more to just Victoria hunting me. I know there's more to it. So with that said, I'm suggesting that i…that I leave town for a little while…I haven't seen my mom in a while and I still have those tickets... so- "

" **no**!"

All eyes turned to see Paul sitting up and looking angry as hell. He had been asleep for some time.

"Paul-"

" **No! you promised. We swore! No more. No more Bella...I. Cant….we cant. Dammit, no more running away."**

Bella had come closer to Paul now. her hand resting on his shoulder.

"Paul." She said softly "I am not running away. and I am not breaking our promise. Friends for life remember? Besides, I am just going to visit my mom. I just think everyone would be able to focus and put in there 100% if I was somewhere safe for a while. Just for two weeks you know. "

"You and I will talk about this in private. Don't you have work?" Paul asked

"oh! Yeah…I do…I. will-"

"yeah, I'll be fine. Be safe...jaspers, going to ride with you."

"Now hold just one minute. Why are you so concerned whether she stays or goes? And why does jasper have to ride with her. anyone in this room is more than capable of guarding her? What is it that you, jasper and Emmett are hiding!?" Edward accused.

"Edward." Bella called "why don't you ride with me. I'm sure we have a lot to talk about. Jake, I meet you at your dad's when I get off work."

Jacob gave Edward a dirty look but nodded at Bella in conformation.

…..

"She's right you know. None of you called to check on her…or even said goodbye. Why not?" Jacob asked as he stood next to sam. They had been discussing strategies for a few hours. Trying to figure out, the best solution.

Carlisle was the one to answer.

"We thought we were doing what was best for her at the time. obviously, that was a mistake. We do regret leaving her. unfortunately, we didn't know what our leaving would do. We didn't know it would cost us losing her."

"your damn right it didn't." Paul muttered "she was practically suicidal, ready to jump off the damn cliffs. Had to stop her myself."

"wait what?" Jacob asked, "I was the one who pulled her out the water."

"yeah, black during that time, she really was trying to cliff dive. I'm talking about all the other times before…but that does t matter. All I'm saying is that you all really screwed her up, so you better do a lot of sucking up. So far Emmett and jasper are the only ones. Now, can we please talk about this plan so I can go home."

"Well, just to clarify, so we can all rest for the night, Emmett and jasper will go to Seattle to confirm what we think is going on. The rest of us will stay behind and rotate our patrol schedules. Sam will talk to his pack and his tribal council about what else can be done."

"Alright then. Now that that's over with I can get the heck out of here." Paul snickered as he tried to stand up.

"hold up there Paul. Where do you think you're going?" Sam asked

"I'm going home. Why?"

"Paul I would like for you to at least stay here for tonight." Carlisle began.

"Hell. No. Hell no...Hell no Hell no. I am going home! I am going to l get in MY bed and fall asleep the scent OF my girlfriend. Not the smell of leeches! I mean come on I know I don't smell like roses to you guys. And I'm feeling much better."

"Paul, you're our best fighter and I need you to be healed enough to help us. I understand that your uncomfortable and if need be one of us can stay here. Don't make me alpha order you, because I really don't want to."

Paul began to tremble and was about ready to explode when Emmett stepped forward.

"Hey Paul, I got some things for you to read."

He handed Paul a manilla envelope with the words confidential.

"now, you sit down and read that. It help you focus for the night. matter of fact take it in the kitchen and eat the rest of the food that's in there."

Paul snatched it from him and was going to say something when his words caught in his throat.

"is…is this..."

"it sure is man. Now go eat the rest of the food. It smells worse than you."

Paul didn't even look up because whatever he was reading was too important.

"What was that?" Jacob asked

"just something to keep him occupied."

"Did Paul say he had a girlfriend?" Jared asked

"Alright guys. Let's go. Well come back for Paul in the morning. Paul ill send Seth by. He'll stay with you."

Of course, Paul didn't respond, he was too distracted.

…..

Edward tapped the steering wheel of Bella's truck in impatience. He couldn't figure it out. Something was different about her, but he just didn't know what. He also wanted to why, she broke up with him? And why she changed her mind on joining the family. They were already halfway to newtons outfitters and they still had no spoken. He needed to start the conversation light.

"So, love you normally start work at 4:00, but its already 5:30. You're an hour and a half late."

"I called Mrs. newton ahead of time and switched my shift with someone else. It worked out, they get to get off early and I get to come in a little later." She said quietly

"I see. So…how have you been…I really miss you. The family misses you too."

"...well, I won't say I don't miss you guys. Look, Edward, I'm going to cut to the chase. I love your family and I love you…but…when you all left you broke me. you all broke me and …someone else stepped into my life to pick up the pieces. I'm in love with someone else and…and I'm building a life with them. I mean...isn't that what you wanted for me? to have a normal life and to be happy? Why can't I have that now?"

"But Bella…"

"no Edward. No. For once...I'm going to choose myself. I'm choosing to live a human life and settle down with a great guy. I... I managed to put in a couple of college applications and I actually got accepted. Look, I'm happy now and I want you to be happy…but...before that...I need you to smell me."

Edward put the truck into park as they pulled into newtons.

"what did you just say?"

"you heard me… Smell me. like seriously, really smell me and see if my scent is as attractive to you as it used to be…because…I can assure you it won't be the same."

"Bella you're not thinking straight…"

"Do it Edward."

Edward didn't want to, but he complied. He needed to show her that he was serious. That he would do almost anything for her.

However, instead of the beautiful smell of lavender and cinnamon he would normally smell. Her scent had changed.

It was now the smell of pine? With just a hint of her old scent nevertheless it was mouthwatering, and it had been so long…

"Edward…move back." Bella voice full of worry said, pulling him back to reality.

"I'm sorry my love. It has been awhile…but I will say your scent has changed…and it's still mouthwatering."

Bella sighed. "Damn. I was hopping it would have changed. I thought it would make this easier. Look Edward…you want me to be happy and I want you to be happy. Just let me go."

"I wont Bella. Ill always be around. I **will** keep fighting for." He said as he helped her out the truck.

"Well, Edward, you're just going to have to give up...because...I'm pregnant. And my fiancée is a good man. He won't appreciate you hanging around. Thanks for the Escort."


	7. Chapter 7

Paul bit into the sandwich in content. Right now, it didn't matter that he was in a house full of leeches, it didn't matter that his arm and leg were slowing healing and also were in a heap of pain. All that mattered was that he c and his wolf could help their mate. His eyes hadn't left the sonogram for a second. This right here was **his** child. Paul decided to look through the paperwork and his smile slowly started to falter.

_Patient is underweight, anemic, low in iron and needs a stress-free pregnancy-based activity. Patient has been assigned prescription iron tablets to get iron levels up. Patient has been puking more than normal and will need to rest frequently._

Paul stopped reading as he noticed the pixie come in and sit across from him.

"Something I can do for you?" he asked coldly

"no, I just want to go blind for a few minutes. The visons give me a headache."

"What?"

"your kind block my visions. Well, sometimes it depends. For the most part I can't see much when you guys are around. It's probably why I can only see bits and pieces of Victoria's actions. with you guys around, it makes stuff difficult. And right now, I can't see a thing and honestly it feels good. The visons are always coming back to back and it can be overwhelming. So, while your scent is horrible, you're like an aspirin for me."

"glad I could help" sarcasm filling his voice

"So... what are you reading?" she asked

"my girlfriends medical report."

"oh, that's right, you did mention you had a girlfriend…what's she like and how does dating work with the whole werewolf thing?"

Paul smiled. If he got to talk about his mate all night, then staying here wouldn't be so bad.

….

"Esme?" Carlisle called as he threw the deer carcass to the side.

His wife had fed but it wasn't with the same energy as normal. He knew it had something to do with the conversation she had had with Bella.

"Dear? Is everything alright?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist

"I just don't understand. Edward loves Bella, with everything he has. There mates! So why would she reject him?! He's been alone for so long! I don't understand Carlisle! They need to be togather!"

"Sssh. Sssh. My dearest, I know this isn't easy. But we have to let Edward and Bella handle this on their own. At least for now anyway. She's his soul mate. No matter what they will be togather. We just have to give them some time. "

"But Edwards so miserable.'' Esme cried into his chest.

"I know honey. Well, just put him around Bella's house when we run patrol. I'm sure it help them a lot."

"now, what happened between you and Bella?"

"oh Carlisle, she came to me for motherly advice and I totally ruined it. she was going to tell me something really important…she kept asking me about my past and my son and what it had been like while i had him and w-oh! Oh my gosh! I-I think I know what it was! Oh, how could I have been so selfish! She was going to tell me something really important!"

"what was it dear?"

"oh, nothing Carlisle. I have to make sure first. Come one lets go home. I'm sure our house guest is hungry."

….

Rosalie was filing her nails as she watched Emmett get dressed. He wasn't laughing or talking like he normally would after they had sex. Matter of fact this was the first time they had had sex in a week and that pissed Rosalie off. Emmet was always at her beck and call and he always complimented her. while she was still and probably always would be angry that Edward never desired her, Emmet had satisfied that need. So, when he didn't desire her or even seemed distracted it made her want to rip someone's head off.

Bu something else that was bothering her was how often he had been spending time with Bella. it infuriated her and Rosalie needed to know why. Why was he spending so much time with the pale scrawny human? He wasn't…attracted to her ...was he? No...no that couldn't possibly be it.

"So, you were pretty adamant about not going to Seattle. Why was that?'

"Someone has to be here for Bella. She's been really stressed out lately and I'm trying to get her to relax."

Rosalie felt her anger boil.

"Excuse me? I've been stressed lately. Chasing Victoria and running around with wolves. It's getting ridiculous. I'm the one who needs to relax."

"yeah well, why don't you and Alice take a spa day or something… I'm sure she would love that…oh! That's what well do! Bella can go to a spa! And maybe that would help Bell-"

"EMMETT! ENOUGH ABOUT BELLA! WHY ARE YOU SO CONCERNED ABOUT HER! HER LIFE ISNT THE ONLY ONE ON THE LINE! I MEAN IF I GET HURT WOULD YOU EVEN CARE!"

Emmett looked at his wife and blinked. Completely unfazed by her outburst.

"you know what rose. I always knew you were selfish… but I never knew you were this selfish. You're a vampire honey. You can defend yourself and yes, if you got hurt, I would tear that person apart limb from limb. And to answer your question. Bella … well she reminds me of my sisters from my human life and in truth it gives me something to protect. Someone who actually needs it or dare I say wants it. To her I'm not just the muscle of this family, or the one who doesn't always get what everyone else is talking about. To Bella I'm her big brother. Plain and simple. With or without Edward. And right now, there's a maniac who not only trying kill her but creating an army to take us all out. And if she were after you, I would do the same thing. So please, get your face out the mirror and start looking at anyone who isn't you. I'll see you in a few days."

…

Jasper stood next to Alice as they listened to Paul brag and brag about his girlfriend. Of course, jasper already knew it was Bella but that didn't make the emotions rolling off him any less good. Paul talked with such joy, it made jasper want to take Alice shopping. It was the same feeling. Alice always got excited when shopping came up. Alongside them was Esme who decided since another human was in the house, she had to cook.

"Paul. She sounds wonderful." Esme swooned. She always loved a good love story.

"So, I presume there are wedding bells in your future?" Alice asked

"absolutely. I asked her to marry me a while ago. She said yes of course."

"oh! Paul that's so exciting. Have you guys made plans yet!"

"uh no there hasn't been a lot of time to do so…I mean with Everything that's going on. Besides, I want her to live her life first. College, job, whatever she wants, as long as she's happy and as long as she's by my side, the wolf and I are happy."

"the wolf?" Esme questioned

"uh, yeah so when we phase, were literally sharing our bodies, mind and emotions with the spirit of the wolf…. Anyway, the wolf isn't complicated, and he doesn't require much. Our mate, sex, food and a den is all we need. And as long as she's satisfied that's all we need."

"having a mate, sex, food and a den. Sounds simple enough" Emmett joked even though his face showed irritation.

"you ready to go Jas?"

"I sure am. Alright darling, ill be back in a few days." Jasper said as he kissed Alice "now, where is that mind reader of a brother of ours?"

And right on time, Edward stormed in. Eyes black as night.

"Edward? What's wrong?" Esme asked as Emmet, jasper and Alice joined her in the living room.

Edward didn't respond. Instead he ran over to the piano and literally ripped it in half and like lighting Rosalie and Carlisle were downstairs.

"Edward! Stop this. What has gotten into you! If you want any chance of getting Bella back, then calm yourself!" Carlisle roared. That had been the first time in a long time he allowed his vampiristic nature to take over. He was the leader of this coven, not his son and even Carlisle had a limit.

Immediately jasper sent waves of calm.

"Thank you, jasper. Now Edward- "

"If Victoria's going to create an army then we are going to need reinforcements…I'm going to Denali."

It was then Carlisle Cullen made his decision and it was so fast an Enraged Edward couldn't fight back in time.

Carlisle rushed and knocked Edward unto his back, signaling, jasper and Emmet to hold him down.

"Edward Masen Cullen. I am the leader of this coven, and you will no longer undermine me, and you will no longer destroy this family's belongings! Its time for you to grow up! now if you want to visit our cousins in Denali that's fine but as the coven leader, I will be the one to tell them about the situation. And if your still too upset to talk, then Emmet and jasper will take you hunting. Now go."

Emmett and jasper followed him out.

Carlisle sighed.

"something must have happened between him and Bella. i- "

"Paul! Wait!" they heard Alice yell.

Carlisle and Esme ran to where Alice was and saw Paul phase. He landed on all fours in their back yard and was just about to shoot off when another wolf appeared cutting him off. The wolf was slender, sandy colored and had oversize paws.

The slender wolf approached Paul in a submissive stance and lowered himself on his belly. Paul growled but shuffled the smaller wolfs neck.

Minutes later, the two wolves became one man and one tall teenager.

"Are you sure she was alright?" Paul asked as the two put on their shorts.

"Paul, man stop worrying. She's fine. Now, go back in there and let Dr Cullen check you out. I'm gonna go back and grab our overnight bags..."

Paul sighed, looking up to where the trio of vampires stood. It was gonna be a long night.

…

Bella chewed her lip in anxiety as she took her place at the dinner table. Across from her was Harry and sue clearwater, Leah, old quill, quil jr and next to them was Embry.

On her side was her father, Jacob, Billy and Rachel. She was anxious for two reasons. One, half the food under her nose was making her nauseous and two, she had no idea dinner was going to be …this formal. She expected a spaghetti dinner with Billy and Jacob. Lukewarm sodas and maybe a mariner's game but this…this was completely different. This was…overwhelming. She should have known something was up when Jacob picked her up and drove to the Clearwater's instead of his house, she was confused.

"hey jake I thought we were having dinner with our dad's?"

"we are bells but were also having dinner with our dad's best friends. I guess they wanted to get togather and bring the kids along. Didn't Charlie tell you?"

"uh, no that detail was left out. "

Bella's thoughts were interrupted when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. It was her father.

"you alright Bella? your looking a little pale." he asked

"oh…yeah...I'm fine dad. no worries."

Charlie nodded and continued on his animated conversation with Billy.

"so Bella, how's school going?" harry asked casually

"oh its going alright. I'm just ready for it to be over. I'm doing pretty good, but I still have a lot of makeup work."

"jeez I wonder why." Leah said with a sneer.

Bella however ignored her, continued her conversation with harry.

"how's fishing… dad said you guys caught more than usually."

"yeah we sure did! Now the only issue I'm having is eating it baked…I miss my fish fry's."

Bella let out a chuckle.

"you know Mr. clearwater, you can just throw it in the skillet without the flour and use olive oil instead of vegetable. It might not be fried but it still taste good."

"really? Ill have to try that. Sue! How come you didn't tell me!?"

"oh, you know exactly why harry. If I had said it, you would have thought I was trying to take away your fun but since Bella said do it. Do see how men work Bella?" sue joked

Bella went to say something, but Leah interrupted.

"I doubt she does mom. Bella doesn't have a real man anyway."

Sue went to correct her, but Bella spoke up.

"Alright Leah, I'm going to squash this here and now. I don't know what your problem is...no, actually I do…your just pissed off because things have not gone your way in life, and you know what I'm sorry about that. I know you used to date Sam and that didn't work out, but you know what life moves on and you need to move on. Don't be like me and let the world fall apart just because your boyfriend dumped you. Its not healthy. So, stop being a bitter bitch to everyone else and get your head out of your goddamn ass. People might actually like you if you did. Besides you're a beautiful, confident girl who make something out of herself. Why waste it."

Bella then stood up and stormed out.

Jacob followed her.

"bells? Bells?" he called

"I'm fine Jacob. I just need some air."

Jacob wrapped his arms around her and chuckled.

"That's was actually really hot! Bells. I was…shocked. I don't think Leah's ever had someone tell her off other than Paul. Where did that come from?"

"I was just tired of her bull crap. I mean, I know it hurts and it takes a lot support to get out of the rut. I mean you, my dad and p-another friend really helped me out. You guys didn't let me feel sorry for myself. in fact, you all reminded that I was loved, and that life continued even without the Cullen's."

"you are loved bells. You really are." Jacob said softly.

"Thanks, jake."

Bella turned back to go inside but Jacob stopped her.

"no, really bells. You are loved. I mean...I love you honey. With everything I have."

"I love you too Jacob but...you know you are my best friend in the whole world and you'll always be apart of my life. But jake...I'm not blind and I'm not stupid. Just because I broke up with Edward doesn't mean I'm just going to come running into your arms. And in truth its kind of selfish of you to think I would… I mean…our friendship is already on the rocks as it is. I thought we were staring over. Not going back and repeating the same mistakes that hurt our friendship. I'm sorry that I don't love you the same way you love me, and I know that led you on after Edward left…but…I was just so vulnerable jake and you know what, I thought we could be something. I really did…but then things changed. You joined the pack and …you chose not to speak to me jake and don't you dare blame it on sam. He told you you couldn't see me. He never said you couldn't call. And then we got over that and tried to work it as best as we could but...we just weren't meant to be jake. We were meant be best friends… not lovers."

"see that's where your wrong Bella. we are meant for each other. Were good for each other. We can be good for each other. Just give me a chance, dammit bells. Before all this wolf stuff…we were good. We were so good. We had something and then…and then it good ruined by the wolf!"

"no, Jacob, the wolf didn't ruin anything. I accept the wolf; I accept every part of you and that includes your stubbornness. We started off great your right, but even then, I still didn't feel the same way you feel about me now. you push and you push but you never know when to stop. Please don't ruin this."

"no, Bella. I know you love me. "he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I do but not in a romantic way."

"I'm not giving up. Bella, you belong with me."

Bella went to say something, but Charlie called for them.

"Bells? Jacob? you two out here?"

"coming dad!" Bella shouted as she maneuvered out of Jacob's grasp.

"jake…don't ruin this. "

"I'm not ruining anything bells. I'm making it better. "he then leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Hot arms trapping her against him.

At first Bella was too shocked to do anything but once she came to her senses, she clocked Jacob. right in the face.

But of course, Bella being him human, heard a sickening crunch and felt a hot hand pull her away from Jacob.

"AAARRRGH!" she screamed. Throbbing pain searing through her hand.

"ow! Damn Bella why did you hit me? are you hurt!?"

"you kissed me! your fucking moron! You kissed me! What is wrong with you!"

" **JACOB! GET AWAY FROM BELLA NOW!"** a deep voice ordered.

"Bella? Jacob!" Charlie called as he stepped outside. Behind him was harry, Billy and sue. Embry, quill and Leah had joined them. With their sensitive hearing they heard Bella scream.

At the same time, a Trembling Sam pulled Jacob away from Bella and threw him to the ground face first.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! WHAT IS YOUR ISSUE! TAKE A WALK JACOB! NOW!"

"now hold up a second Sam, what in the world is going on out here? Bella are you ok?" Charlie asked as he looked at her.

Bella however didn't answer, instead she lunged at Jacob and managed to knee him. right in the groin.

"you idiot! I trusted you Jacob! I thought I made myself clear! And your answer to is to kiss me! What is wrong with you!?" she screamed as tears poured down her face.

Bella went to lunge at Jacob again, but her father pulled her back.

"now, stop it bells you'll just hurt yourself even more. Jacob, what in the world dd you do to make Bella hit you?"

Jacob who was now kneeling on the ground groaned in pain and tried to explain.

"I..I..I kissed Bella and she…hurt her hand by punching my face."

"you kissed Bella! well good for you!" Charlie cheered

"DAD!" Bella shouted in shock. Was he really taking jacob's side? Had he not heard her rant when she was lunging at Jacob?

Not being to take any more embarrassment especially in front of her father's friends, Bella stormed off but not with Sam chasing after her.

…

Bella couldn't see. She didn't care. All she knew was that her father had taken jacob's side and her hand really hurt. She also knew she wasn't wanted at that dinner table. The glares from Leah and the irritation running off Rachel. It was unbearable.

"Bella! Bella! stop!"

Bella stopped to see Sam running after her.

"Just leave me alone Sam."

"I can't do that Bella. I heard that crunch in your hand. Its obviously broken. Now come here."

Bella angerly walked over to him and gingerly grabbed her hand. She winched.

"yeah, its definitely broken. Do you want to go to the hospital, or do you want to see Dr. Cullen?"

"Dr. Cullen please. I hate hospitals." She said as more tears filled her eyes. Bella wasn't a crier, but her hormones had her balling. Her emotions were all over the place. She missed Paul. She was pissed at Jacob. she needed to tell her father about the baby and most of all she missed Paul.

"alright Bella, I'm going to pick you up. Last we need is for you to be falling over and hurting yourself more."

Bella nodded and laid her head on Sam's chest.

"Sam? Why are you always rescuing me? this like…the third time… First in the forest, then when I slapped Paul and now."

"well…what can I say Bella. there's just something about you. You're a magnet for trouble. Now you want to tell me what happened?"

…

Emily young helped her aunt put the food away and glanced at Jacob black who had ice between his legs.

"you're an idiot Jacob. a real idiot." Embry scowled.

"shut up Embry." He groaned

"has anyone seen Sam? We were walking togather but then he just disappeared."

"he went after Bella after she kneed jake." Embry said happily.

Emily slammed the pan down.

"What? Why is he with her? doesn't she have a father to watch over her?"

"well, Charlie's talking with Billy. What's wrong with you Emily?"

"has anyone checked on Paul?" Emily asked in aggravation as she turned her back to them. When she had heard that Paul had been hurt, Emily was ready to drop everything and tend to him, but Sam assured her Dr. Cullen was taken care of him. So instead Emily was going to go to pauls tomorrow morning, cook him a good meal, clean his house and wait for him to come home. He would be so happy.

"Sam sent Seth to stay the night with him at the Cullen's. hey Sam's outside. He's getting ready to leave with Bella." Quill said as he came in to grab his grandfather's take home plate.

Emily dropped everything and dashed outside. Her mouth dropped open when she saw her fiancée, her imprint Carrying Bella swan to his truck and buckling her in.

"Sam? Sam? Where are you going?"

"I'm taking Bella to visit Dr. Cullen."

"why cant her father take her, or she can go herself. She's a grown woman."

Sam huffed and resisted rolling his eyes.

"her hand and maybe her whole arm is broken Emily. You know how strong we are. besides I have to check on Paul anyway. And don't forget you owe chief swan and Bella an apology. Why don't you start with chief swan first."

"but...wait! why don't I come with you…I can apologize to Bella on the way."

"no, imprint of mine will be under the same roof as a cold one!" Sam snarled

"But Bella can!"  
"its different Emily!She's not an imprint!" Sam shouted "Now, please finish helping sue and go home. I'll be home late."

"Don't bother. Sleep on the Cullen's couch!" Emily shouted as she turned on her heel and walked off. She had things she needed to do.

…..

Bella was silent as Sam's words Echoed in her head. She was **not an imprint**. So, when it came time for her and Paul to reveal that they were togather wat would happen to them? Would Sam alpha order Paul away from her?

Would they ban them from seeing each other? Paul would leave the pack before it even got that far. So, what was she so worried about? Before she knew it, they were parked outside the Cullen's home and Seth was at her door.

"Big sis! what are you two doing here so late?" Seth asked he gently help her out the truck.

"I have to see Dr. Cullen…I hurt my hand." She said nervously. Paul was going to Explode. She just knew he was.

Seth's face became serious, because he knew exactly what Bella was thinking.

"I see. Well, lets go."

Seth cautiously led them in let Sam take the lead. He then however stood in front of Bella; arms spread holding her in place behind him.

Sam of course looked at Seth strangely but realized the issue when he heard a very Feral growl.

Sam turned ready to attack but stopped when he saw Paul. His eyes were yellow, and his hands were shaking but he didn't say a word.

"Sam? Bella? did you say you hurt your hand?" Carlisle asked as he cautiously stepped towards them.

"yeah…I think its broken…and my arm might be too."

"oh dear, please have a seat and ill get my medical bag."

Bella winched as she sat down. Her eyes glued onto Paul who still had not moved. His eyes yellow and hands trembling. His eyes never left her own. Bella couldn't resist.

"Paul…" she finally broke.

That was all the injured wolf needed. He immediately took Bella's injured hand and began to examine it.

He was going to ask something, but Carlisle entered the room again.

"Alright Bella, let's see what were looking at."

A few seconds later, Carlisle gave a diagnosis.

"Well, fortunately its not broke, just sprang." He then proceeded to wrap it.

"Bella may I ask what happened?'' a soft voice asked

It belong to Alice. Bella hadn't spoken to her since the night Charlie banned her from the house.

Deep down Bella missed her, even if she still hadn't apologized. So Bella let her guard just a little and said "I punched a Jacob."

Paul growled.

" **Paul you need to calm down.** "Sam ordered. Confused as to why Paul was so aggravated.

Alice and Bella began a small conversation just as Carsile was finishing up with her arm. However, he stopped when he noticed something strange on Bella collar bone. It seemed during her incident her shirt had been pulled down.

"Bella? may I ask what that is on your collar bone?"

Bella however instantly froze. How was she supposed to respond? She couldn't exactly tell him what is was.

"oh, it's nothing…nothing at all. Look, I'm actually really tired. So, I'll just head home."

Bella tried to get off the stool, Carlisle had sat her on but managed to trip and was caught by Carlisle. This of course gave him full access to her neck and collar bone.

"Bella! Who bit you? Did Edward do this?" he asked urgently as he moved her towards the sofa.

By now Rosalie and Esme had entered the room.

Sam immediately walked over to the duo.

"Dr Cullen step back. Bella…did Edward or another vampire bite you" he asked with caution.

"no. . just leave it alone." Bella said in irritation.

However, Carlisle stepped next to Sam and attempted to touch the mark on Bella's collar bone.

**This was the moment…. That Things changed.**

When Carlisle's finger just barley grazed the bite mark on Bella's neck, she let out a horrifying, blood curling scream.

"ARRRGGGHH!"

Her body fell to the floor and Paul caught her. His instincts on high, his mind split between protecting his mate and tearing everyone in the room apart.

" ** _SETH! Take her to the den_!" **Paul ordered **.** Instead of yellow eyes, Pauls eyes were now glowing silver. As if lighting itself was flowing through him.

" **SETH STAY!"** Sam ordered. However, Sam's order fell on deaf ears. Seth grabbed, he and pauls belongings and dashed out the door.

With Sam's back turned, Paul lunged for Carlisle. He had the male doctor in a choke hold, but it wasn't to kill and Carlisle for some strange reason picked up on that.

So, when Esme, Rosalie and Alice got into attack position. He signaled them to stand down and the doctor relaxed, showing the wolf he meant no harm.

" ** _Word of Advice doctor. Never…never…never touch a Marked and mated woman. It literally causes her such pain, its unbearable but it also awakens the killer instinct in the male. Now I'm going to let you go and none of you will follow. And if you ever touch my mate when she specifically tells you to leave her alone, I will kill you."_**

Paul then let the doctor go and burst out the Cullen's front door.

Sam let out an apology and then went after Paul.

…

Sam was going to phase but found he didn't need to because Paul was still human. He was running at top speed and Sam was even struggling to catch up.

 **"PAUL!PAUL DAMMIT SLOW DOWN!"** he tried to order but it fell on deaf ears.

But as soon a they crossed into their own territory Paul stopped.

Eyes sliver with a blue tint just like lighting.

" ** _you have five seconds. Five seconds, uley!"_**

**_"_ ** **PAUL what is going on! Did you imprint on Bella and not tell me!?"**

**" _no! Sam! Bella and I are togather because we choose too! Five seconds is up!"_**

**"Wait dammit! So, what about the bite marks! DID YOU BITE BELLA!?"** Sam yelled as he lunged for his pack brother.

Paul dodged him.

**_"I did. Bella swan is mine! marked and mated! Get over it Sam!"_ **

Sam felt a rage like no other and was about ready to rip pauls throat out but instead Paul slipped away. it was one of the reasons the pack nicknamed him slippery Paul. He was the fastest and stealthiest out of all of them.

In a blind rage, Sam went to find the elders. He would not be sleeping to night and still had to deal with Jacob.

Nothing was making sense. Paul was dating Bella and he had marked her…but they were not imprinted nor were they married. Paul had broken the law. A sacred, sacred law. Sam was about to lose his mind.

…..

Seth tried getting Bella to drink or even eat something, but it was no use. She simply stayed in fetal position on the couch.

Seth shook his head. Leave it to the vampires to screw his sister up again. How could they have not known. You never touch a vulnerable spot on another person mate, that's just common sense.

The front door was ripped off its hinges and Seth knew immediately not to lookup. Paul had given himself completely to the wolf.

" ** _get out."_**

Seth complied with out a second glance and ran straight to the boat house. He actually had a room in Paul and Bella's house too but most of the time he like staying in the boat house. It gave him peace away from his parents and sister. He just hoped tomorrow would be a better day but one thing he knew…Jacob black wouldn't live to see it.

Paul took one big whiff of the air and smelt fear, confusion, anxiety, stress and pain. **All of it coming from his mate. His pregnant mate.**

**His pregnant mate who was on a strict no stress policy. The stress that could possibly cause the loss of his Pup.**

Paul felt his wolf shiver. He could lose his pup. He could lose his mate. The stress of it all possibly killing them both.

The fear and anxiety of losing his mate and pup pushed Paul over the edge. He immediately ran to his mate and scooped her up. He needed to cover her, to protect her, to take away everything that wasn't him.

" ** _ssh baby. I'm here. were here. its going to be ok. I'm gonna take care of you_**."

His mate could only let out a sorrow filled cry. When Paul was finished with her, he would surely find out what Jacob black did to have his mate punch him. it truly didn't matter; he was going to kill him anyway.

Paul marked his mate over and over again that night. leaving his mark in places only he would be able to see. He wanted her to be in such pleasure that she couldn't remember what caused her pain. And after tonight, there would be no more hiding. Everyone would know that they were togather and no one would ever touch her again.

….

Bella groaned as last nights dinner was puked into the toilet.

Paul stood over her and held her hair.

Her body ached but not in a bad way. Last night, Paul had made love to her more times than she could count, and they had even tried some new moves. She had never known pleasure like being on top.

Once she was done. He helped her up and took her back to the bedroom. He gave her a cup of mint tea and then he spoke. His eyes still silver backed with the lighting like glow.

"no more bell. No more hiding. No more stress, no more people touching you, and no more of you getting hurt. I can't lose you both. You mean too much to me. now, I'm going to go kick Jacob black 's ass and then I'm going go talk to your father man to man and tell him about us. I want you to stay here and relax. And then after all of that, you and I are going to go just sit and be…even if it is for a few hours."

"we need to talk to my dad togather babe. I don't want him to think I'm hiding behind you." Bella argued

"At least let me talk to him first. I need him to see that I am a man and I am not afraid. I won't tell him about the baby, or how serious we are. but I won't keep our love hidden any longer. We are too important but for crying out loud Bella I need you take care of yourself. I don't, can't and won't lose you. I read the medical report and I'll do everything in my power to help you through this."

Bella sighed and wiped a few tears away.

"What did I do to deserve a wonderful man like you?"

"nothing at all baby. You didn't have to. Now get back in bed. I'll bring breakfast you in a minute."

"wait, can you tell me what happened last night? all I remember was pain and then…us."

"The doctor vampire touched our mark and it caused a chain reaction. The mark is sacred and if anyone who isn't you or I, touches it then it literally causes you pain and for me, it makes me want to slaughter anyone in sight. It's a defense mechanism."

Bella nodded.

"alright…"

"hey…honey…what happened last night?"

Bella laid on Pauls chest and explained the whole situation to him. Telling Edward, she was pregnant, the awkward dinner, telling Leah off, Jacob kissing her and her father not coming to her defense. This of course caused Paul to ravish her all over again.

After a while, he finally left with a promise to feed his soon to be hungry mate. Bella however needed to shower. Her body was sore.

….

Sam opened his eyes as exhaustion filled his body.

"Sam? Honey? Time for breakfast!"

Sam groaned as his mother's voice filled his sensitive ears. Not wanting to see Emily and not wanting to face the Elders, he had come to his mothers with his tail between his legs.

He was at a crossroad. Right now, they were possibly going to war and needed to be prepared. Was now the time, to Expose his strongest fighter and his secret relationship to the elders. Sam knew Paul and Paul did not like authority. It was bad enough he couldn't get him to submit to an alpha order. It had been like that for a while. But now Seth? Now, that was strange, and it infuriated the wolf. He now had two pack members who were acting on their own accord but was now one was initially recreating the horrible decision that broke his former girlfriends' heart.

He was with Bella now but once Paul imprinted Bella would be devastated and left alone. It would probably kill her or lead her back to the leeches. Sam let out a frustrated sigh. They needed to focus on finding the redhead, not dividing the pack.

He would go see Billy black and then Sam would call a pack meeting. He was going to set everything straight.

…

Paul's took one whiff of the air and found exactly who he was looking for. Charlie swan. He was sitting at the black's kitchen and across from him was Jacob. Paul made sure his shirt was extra tight and his jeans were ripped in all the right places. His muscles stretched under the shirt and behind his black shades were silver glowing eyes.

His outside demeanor was cool but, on the inside, he was a raging beast. How could Charlie cheer baby alpha on after he kissed Bella without her consent? What kind of father doesn't defend his daughter? But then again, Jacob black had everyone up his ass, it almost didn't surprise him.

So, with a sexy swagger, Paul strutted up to the black home. Ready to do some damage.

He knocked on the Door and was greeted by a loud come in.

The smell of French toast, eggs and bacon filled his nose. He grimaced however because it smelled disgusting. another thing about mated and marked wolves was that they didn't take food from anyone hand but their mate. It reminded him of when he and Bella got togather, after that day, he only preferred her food. So when anyone else offered him food he would say no but as soon as they sat the food down he would eat, but if Bella handed him something he'd eat it in a heartbeat.

"Paul? Hey there. What brings you by?" Billy asked as he put a plate of French toast on the table.

Paul took in his surroundings. Sitting at the table was Jacob, Rachel, Embry, quill and Charlie swan. Just the man he needed to see.

"Good morning. Billy, I'm just popping by. Chief swan sir? How are you." Paul asked as he flashed a sharp tooth smile.

Charlie who looked beyond irritated. Gave him a simple nod and continued drinking his coffee.

However, Paul wasn't that easy to get rid of.

"Paul? Was there something you needed? Were kind of having breakfast here" Billy said with a hint of malice.

Paul wasn't stupid. Other than Leah, he wasn't liked very much. And he honestly didn't give a damn. All he needed was Bella and Seth. Seth was good too. The ones who probably tolerated him the most were Sam, Jared and Embry. But that didn't matter because right now he was getting ready to fight for the women he loved.

Time to put the chief of police in his place.

"oh, I see that chief. I'm not blind. I'm just here for chief swan and Jacob. but ill get to him later. Now, chief swan. Can I hold your attention for just about fifteen minutes?"

Charlie swan glared at the teenager in front of him. Who the hell did he think he was coming into his friends' home like this?

"what do you need from me boy? I mean you come into Billy's home and have the nerve to speak to your elders like you own the place. So, think about your next words clearly."

Paul grinned and flashed the man a toothy grin. Taking his glasses off and revealing his silver. Lighting like glowing eyes.

"I'm here for one thing Chief swan and that's to tell you that I am irrevocable, insanely and passionately in love with your daughter. I love Bella more than my very next breath and would do anything for her. I'm here to ask for your blessing out of respect but being honest, having your approval or not, wouldn't change a thing. Bella and I are togather and sir I intend to make an honest woman out of her, whether you approve or not, but I do know that it would set Bella's heart at ease to know that you did approve. Abd that's all I have to say sir."

The whole table was quiet, all except For Charlie swans confused garbles. His face was red like a pepper and the vein in his skull was throbbing.

Jacob however broke the silence with a thundering yell.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABIUT PA-"

Jacob didn't finish his words because with cat like reflexes Paul reached across the table and literally dragged Jacob across it.

Paul had him by the throat.

ignoring the yells and screams of those around him, Paul threw Jacob outside and kneed him right in the ribs.

He felt hot hands trying to rip him off, but it didn't work. Paul was already too far gone. A man defending his mate was one not to be messed with.

His fist connected with Jacob's face and he heard a sick, satisfying crunch.

Paul then elbow dropped Jacob in the chest. The wolf wanted blood and he was going to get it. He was going to make sure Jacob wouldn't be able to move for the next twenty-four hours.

By now Paul had broken both of Jacob's ribs, his nose, his arm and made sure his eyes were swollen shut. He was just about to punch out more teeth when Paul felt a burning pain In his shoulder. Dropping Jacob and turning around he found Charlie swan, trembling, red face and holding his gun.

So, his future father in law had shot him.

"Bout time you grew some balls chief swan. Why couldn't you have shot Jacob when he kissed YOUR DUAGHTER WITH OUT HER CONSENT!" he roared as he stepped into the muzzle of the chief's gun.

"Paul stop this!" Billy black yelled.

"NO, YOU STOP IT CHIEF BLACK! YOU SIT HERE AND CODDLE THE FUTURE CHIEF LIKE HE DIDN'T JUST SEXAULLY ASSUALT A FEMALE! AND JUST BECAUSE YOU AND HER FATHER ARE BEST FRIENDS IT MAKES IT OK! WELL IT DOESN'T !"

Paul felt Sam before he saw him and turned to see the man bare chested and stomping towards him.

"DON'T WASTE YOURT TIME SAM! IM FINISHED HERE!"

He then phased right on the fly, not caring if Charlie swan saw. He needed to know anyway.

Of course, Paul heard Sam barking orders and when someone asked if they should go after Paul, Sam said no. it was useless.

The wolves who were on patrol looked on in shock. What the heck had just happened?

…..

Emily young swaggered on to Paul's front porch wearing a skintight black dress. And under it a lacey teddy. Paul would love it, and, on this morning, she would finally be able to stake a claim on him. Testing the doorknob, she saw that the door was unlocked. Today kept getting better and better.

She walked in and gasp. His home was more beautiful than she imagined, and it was beyond spacious. The whole pack plus imprints could fit. The first room was the kitchen and dinning room and as she continued on, she saw that the living room was juts as big. There was a huge couch and a huge love seat, alongside it was a flat screen tv and on the other side the room was a bookcase, filled with all kinds of books. She never took Paul for reader. She then continued on and saw three spare bedrooms, and upstairs there were two spacious offices, with red oak desks and business-like chairs. Emily went further down the hallway to find the master bedroom, a bathroom and then she found a room that had had the door closed.

Curiosity got the best of her and she opened it. What she saw had her heart stop. Colored in light hues of silver and turquoise …. **was a nursery.**

"like what you see?"

Emily jumped ten feet in the air wand turned to see Bella swan.

"So, do you see it yet Emily? I fucking Win. Its over. This little game you have concocted in your head is over. Of course, it was never a competition to begin with. Paul is mine and always will be. Now do me a favor get your horny, man stealing, nauseating Ass out of my home. Your stinking up the place with your stench."

"how dare you!" Emily shouted "how dare you try to ruin the relationship I have with Paul! You are not an imprint! you are not chosen by the spirits! You are worthless Bella swan! And nothing but trouble! Paul is only using you! Because before you know it – "

Emily was silence as Bella walked away from her and headed downstairs.

Emily followed Bella as she entered the kitchen and tried to continue her insults but was stopped when she felt a sharp pain hit her cheek.

"listen here Emily young. You are the most selfish, inconsiderate and tackles women I know. How dare you try to break up a relationship! You have a great man at home! A great man! And he would do everything and anything he can for you! And yet here you are! in another man's home trying to seduce him! you just love tearing apart happy relationships don't you and you know what's sad Emily; you don't even see it. So, go home. Go back to Sam and leave Paul alone. He's mine. Always will be."

"Paul lahote Will never be yours Bella swan he-"

This time Emily was silenced to a punch in the face. She stepped back as she felt blood drip form her nose.

"I won't repeat myself! get. Out. Of. my. house!"

Emily went to lunge at her, but she was pushed back by a strong force. Standing between Bella and Emily was Leah clearwater and standing in the doorway, looking devasted and yet angry was Sam.

"s-Sam?" Emily called in a broken voice.

"Get. Out Emily. Now." was all he said. The pain from the imprint pull searing in his heart but the devastation of What Emily wanted to do hurt worse.

In embarrassment and devastation, Emily fled out the front door.

Sam himself was stuck in the doorway of Paul's home.

"Sam" a deep voice called

It was Paul. Without saying a word, he simply guided his alpha into the home and offered him all the comfort he could


	8. Chapter 7

**_Seattle Washington._ **

Emmett hissed as they took down one of the newborns. They had been stalking them for two whole days and finally managed to get one alone.

With jasper giving him a dose of fear and Emmet roughing up, they were able to get a few details from the vicious male. Victoria was creating an army, but it was much worse than they thought. She was recruiting newborns all the way from the south and worst of all she was partnering up with Maria. They had made a deal. Victoria would give Maria the territory in Washington and the promise of jaspers allegiance, if Maria helped destroy Bella and the Cullen's. She was even trying to get smaller covens involved. Especially those that didn't like the Cullen's.

This was much worse than they thought.

"Dammit!" jasper hissed as he ripped the newborn to pieces and Emmet threw them in the fire.

"if Edward had been here, we could have gotten much more information I do not know what his problem is, ditching us like this…but we have what we need for now. This is much worse than we thought, she's smarter than we know." Emmet groaned

"let's get back home. We might have to recruit the Denali's after all."

Emmet nodded. He could feel a headache coming on.

…

Edward didn't stay with the Denali's for more then a day. As much as he wanted his lustful urges to take over, he refused to touch Tanya. She wasn't what he wanted. Wasn't what he needed.

He needed Bella but the thought of her pregnant….no, the thought of her being **_touched_** … by someone who wasn't him. All of his fantasies he had of her, had come crashing down when the words pregnant fell from her lips.

He always imagined them adopting a child or even her getting a surrogate if she ever so desired. But to know another man had put his filthy hands on her… it made him want to break something.

However, his need for his singer, his love was much stronger. He needed to see her. They could raise the child togather.

Yes…this plan would work! He could take her and get married and then he could give the child his last name. it would all work out…

…

Leah clearwater sipped the blueberry lemonade Bella had handed her. Paul had taken Sam upstairs, while Bella stood in front of the stove cooking something.

They had not said one word since Emily left.

Leah was going to speak but Bella spoke first.

"This is your chance Leah…. Don't blow it."

"excuse me?" Leah asked

"you heard me. this is your second chance…do not blow it. Emily has broken Sam's trust. She cannot get it back. Imprint or not, once you've lost someone's trust its almost impossible to get it back and Emily did the one thing the wolf won't forgive."

"wait, wait slow down what the hell are you talking about? What about the wolf? And what would you know?"

Bella stopped stirring whatever it was and took a seat across from Leah.

"Leah…I have been around the pack and with Paul long enough to know the deeper levels of the wolf. Wolves in nature mate for life…For life Leah. In the pack, the wolf only request one thing. Loyalty. Haven't you guys always wondered why you used to be so wary of me? you didn't know where my loyalty lied, so that made me an enemy. It was not until I got with Paul that the hostility died down, except for yours. And no one really realized it. have you wondered why Jared, Embry, quill and even Sam have been more friendly? The wolf sees the loyalty. Now the man doesn't know why, he probably just thinks there being friendly but it's the fact they know my loyalty has shifted, the same thing goes for mates. They only ask for loyalty. It's a need, the foundation. Your mate knows he can trust you. He knows that you would never turn your back on him. so, he can relax. With everything you guys face, the wolf can turn to the one person who he can lean on. Emily broke that. She broke that foundation Leah. Did you not see Sam's face? He was gone. His spirit is broken and you're the only one who can fix it."

"your crazy! I'm not his imprint I'm not- "

"Dammit Leah! The imprint is broken! it has no power anymore! That day I snapped at you and told you to move on and stop being so bitter, I rethought my words. I did some research and…Leah…you haven't been with anyone since Sam have you?"

Leah's face morphed into anger and then confusion. She did not answer.

"that's what I figured. Your body could not do it. would not do it. you did not want anyone or anything but Sam. Even before you phased, Leah your wolf knew that Sam was still loyal. Underneath it all he still wanted you. Its why you have been waiting for so long… it also explains why you are here. you knew something was off with Emily for a while but didn't want to jump to conclusions huh. Its why Sam set Paul to guard you from her. because deep down, his wolf knew. His wolf knew that something was off about his mate and the man refuse to believe it."

"I …I came her to see you about Jacob. I came to yell at you and tell you that you were insane for hitting him. that you – you could have been killed." Leah excused lamely.

Bella however shook her head and said "we both know that's not true. What really happened is that you have been spying on Emily for a while and when she made her way here you followed. Ready to get some evidence for what you already knew but what you did not expect was too see Sam here as well and when you heard what Emily said, you knew all your suspicions had been right. She had been giving off the scent of arousal on and off for some time, you just couldn't pinpoint who because you knew it wasn't for sam. He was never around when she was horny. And you know what else, I think you knew Paul and I were togather...at least to an extent. That's why you really came down here. you had all the proof you needed to cause a shit storm but once you got here, you realize things were way deeper than expected."

Leah took a long swallow of her drink. Struggling with how to just say what she needed to say.

"look…i…I resent you…at least I did until an hour ago. I resented you because …you had everything…I wanted and yet you were throwing it away and to make matters worse you were torturing Jacob. keeping him close and yet choosing the leech. It was disgusting and in truth it reminded me of Emily. Being with someone while the one you love looks on and to make it worse…you were doing it on purpose. Loving that leech and making Jacob suffer. Yeah vocally you said no but your actions said otherwise. Verbally you pushed him away, but you would come to him for comfort…and then… then you guys stop hanging out less and less. And after Jacob phased and was told to stay away from you. You come barreling down here and throw yourself in the mist of it and what really pissed me off about you was how much my brother adores you. He's my brother and yet I barely see him. he's like a complete stranger now. of course, Paul has a part to play too. Corrupting him like the thug he is. I don't understand how you can fuck him! you're just playing the ropes aren't you swan. First your leech, then Jacob and now Paul!"

"I suggest you watch your mouth Leah. I won't tolerate any more disrespect from anyone in my home. Now I suggest you get your ass up stairs and go see Sam before you lose your chance. And the next time you want to accuse people of stuff I suggest you learn all the facts. Paul and are as you put it not just fucking. Were in love. He is my man and I'll be damn if I let anyone try to change that. So once gain get your ass upstairs and fix it your alpha."

Leah snarled but said nothing as she stalked upstairs. At the same time, Paul came stomping down the stair's suitcases in hand.

"babe? What's all this?" she asked. They hadn't gotten a chance to talk since Emily ran out the house.

"were leaving. I know its sudden but just got off the phone with the vamp. Both him and Sam agree about your suggestion to lie low for a while. "

"wait. Are we leaving now? what about school? I can't just leave yet. Spring break hasn't even started yet."

Paul pinched the bridge of his nose and growled. She watched as she tried to control the tremors.

"Babe…we need to leave. Too much is happening at once. Emmet and japer are on the way back to forks and they found some disturbing news and right now my only priority is to keep your safe. So, we need to leave."

Bella crossed her arms and scowled. "Not until you tell me what's really going on. Be being safe is just a cover story. You were hell bent of me not leaving and now all of a sudden you want to leave. What's the issue?"

Paul put the suitcases down and snarled at his mate.

"dammit Bella don't make me bend you over the table. I swear I will, Sam and Leah be dammed. now if you're not in the truck in five minutes I will carry your out!"

Bella stepped back from her mate in shock. She knew he was jerk, and he violate but he had never expressed it towards her, at least while they were dating anyway. Now when they first met, he treated her like dirt. So, what had changed now? her emotions and hormones wanted to rise and fight…but the women mated to the wolf was trying to see the under his mask. This wasn't about her safety. Well, it was but it was only a piece of the wolfs mind. What had him on edge now…?

And then it hit her.

The wolfs den had been invaded. Not just by a woman that tried to seduce him but by his Alpha and the alpha female. Paul and his women felt…violated. His mate had been threatened and now people were encroaching on his territory. He had two options he could stay and fight or he could take his mate and run. Now the wolf wanted to fight but the man knew Sam needed time to recoup.

A soft touch brought her from her thoughts. Bella looked into the eyes of her wolf and saw fear, anger, and regret.

"I'm sorry, I am so damn sorry. I'm being a jerk. I shouldn't have tried to force you or order you… but baby…I'm so goddamn scared and I'm so angry. Everything we've built is starting to fall apart. And we...we just need to get away. our house…our home…. It doesn't smell right anymore...its full of the disgusting smell of Emily. I can smell the things she touched. I can still smell her arousal and it makes me sick. It doesn't make it any better that there's sexual tension between Sam and Leah and I know there going to screw. SAM YOU BETTER AIR THIS PLACE OUT AFTER YOUR DONE! I DONT WANT MY DEN SMELLING LIKE YOU WHEN I GET Back! AND WASH THE FUCKING SHEETS FOR CRYNIG OUT LOUD! AND KEEP THE PACK AWAY FROM MY HOUSE! "

Paul took a breath and looked at her. his hands began to roam over her body and Bella felt herself melt.

"let's at least finish this week in the boat house and then well leave. Just let me get everything in order ok. "

Paul rested his head in the crook of her neck and let out a shaky breath.

"baby…I…I...I need you…I need you please." He pleaded.

Bella let her hands trail over his body, her hands grazing the hem of his shorts but was surprised when Paul gently pushed her back.

"n-not like that babe…I …I need you to hold me…and I... I need to hold you."

it was then Bella realized that Paul didn't need sex…he needed… **intimacy.** He was coming down from the high that he was on. The high of beating Jacob, talking to her father, and then coming home to see his mate unprotected and confronted by a hostile imprint They both needed intimacy. To just be held. Something they lacked growing up. neither of them had the luxury of intimacy. **Until now.**

**….**

**Friday night, the first day spring break begins.**

Bella smiled as she watched Jessica dive off the boat and into the cold water. Not wanting to leave her friends in the wind. She called them over two days ago to have one last fun day before they went their separate ways for spring break. However, Bella wasn't really present. Her mind was on the horrible argument she had with her father just two nights ago.

Flashback:

_Bella sighed as she opened the front door. The lights were off and all she could see was the low glow of the tv. The house smelled strongly of beer and she knew her father was pissed. Before she left, Paul had warned her about Charlie. He warned her that Charlie was now in on the secret and he had shot Paul. He told her to be careful because Charlie was going to be beyond livid._

_As soon as he heard her footsteps, the tv was put on mute and Charlie took a swing of his beer. At his feet had to be about five or six._

_Oh lord, how many did he drink? She thought_

_"I tried to be a good father." His icy cold voice spoke as his eyes stayed glued on the tv. "I tied to give you your space. I let you have a boyfriend. I let you hang with your friends and I sure enough put up with so much crap from you that I'm drowning in it! I watched you abandon your friends for those Cullen's. I watch you runaway not once! BUT TWICE! From my home! Not knowing where you were or what was happening to you! And then to find out that you have some secret boyfriend! WHO DECDIED TO THREATEN ME! THREATEN ME! THE CHIEF OF POLICE! AND TO MAKE IT WORSE! HE BEATS ONE OF THE KIDS I KNOW FROM BIRTH HALF TO DEATH AND THEN RIGHT BEFORE MY EYES TRANSFORMS INTO A GIANT DOG! AND THEN TO FIND OUT THAT THE PALE SKINNY ASS BOY YOU'VE BEEN DYING OVER IS A BLOOD DRINKING VAMPIRE!"_

_He had stood up now, throwing the full beer can at the wall. Bella jumped. she had never seen her father this angry._

_" I...I DONT GET IT BELLA! DO YOU HATE ME!?" he shouted "BECAUSE FROM THE DAY YOU MOVED HERE. IT SEEMED LIKE YOU DO! THE SECRETS THE LIES! THE RUNNING AWAY! I DONT KNOW HOW MUCH MORE I CAN TAKE! I AM AT MY LIMIT WITH YOU YOUNG LADY! AT MY LIMIT! AND IF YOU KEEP UP THIS BEHAVIR DAMMIT BELLA I WILL SEND YOU BACK TO RENEEE! YOU LIED TO ME! YOU HID SECRETS FROM ME!YOU HURT ME!AND I WILL NOT SIT HERE AND WATCH YOU THROW YOUR LIFE DOWN THE DRAIN FOR SOME BOYS WHO DONT GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU!"_

_In this moment…Bella was completely numb. She had never seen this side of her father before. He was always in control even when he was angry but right now, she was honestly afraid of what he might do next. He had never had so many beers in her presence before and she could smell the alcohol on his breath._

_But...could she really blame him? From his perspective and looking on the outside in, she had been a pretty selfish and shitty daughter. She was going to have a kid of her own now and couldn't imagine coming home to find an empty house with a note that said she was leaving to god knows where and who with? She was not going to hide behind excuses. She had put him through hell and when she opened her mouth to say something, he stopped her._

_"..just go to bed. . Please…I ..I know I've had too much to drink and I am not In control right now. So please just go to bed and ill see you in the morning when I have a clear head. And for god sakes keep Edward, Paul, Jacob and whoever else may have been in your room out. Just...just give me the respect I deserve for once."_

_Bella had agreed to everything her father said up till now. did he just say give him the respect he deserves?_

_In a rush of anger Bella turned to her father and yelled "RESPECT!? YOU WANT ME TO GIVE YOU THE RESPECT YOU DESERVE?! WHAT ABOUT ME DAD!? YOU NEVER RESPECTED ME! NOT MY DESCIONS! NOT THE PEOPLE I WAS AROUND AND ESPECIALY NOT WHEN YOU CHEERED JACOB ON AFTER HE KISSED ME WITHOUT MY CONSENT! OR HOW ABUT THE FACT YOU WERENT THERE FOR ME WHEN I NEEDED YOU!"_

_Where was this coming from? she thought. However, her emotions and all the things she kept buried were resurfacing._

_"WHERE WERE YOU WHEN WE WERE MOVING AROUND! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN RENEE WOULD LEAVE ME ALONE FOR DAYS! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER WHEN SHE WALKED OUT THAT DOOR AND WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGHT FOR ME! WHY DIDN'T YOU WANT ME! WHY DID NT YOU CHASE AFTER US!...why dad? II wanted to stay with you…. I didn't want to leave…I didn't want you to go and she took me away from you…"_

_The father and daughter stood in silence as their emotions created the intensity of the atmosphere._

_"I had no idea you felt that way. I thought you were better off with her. I- I didn't have the money to fight for you and take care of my parents…I had to make a choice Bella. fight for you and lose or stay here and lose. Either way I was at a loss. And lose I did. I didn't want to drag you or your mother through court. I didn't want to hurt you and confuse you more than what you already were. I mean admit it Bella we were basically strangers when you came to live with me and what made it worse is that you shut me out. You never talked and I can't fault you because I never talked either. Were so much alike that it's killing us. Why didn't you tell me about Edward? Why didn't you tell me he was hurting you baby girl?"_

_The pain and utter sorrow in her father's voice had Bella in his arms, crashing into his chest, causing him to almost fall over._

_"I didn't know how, and I couldn't tell you he was a vampire. There are rules I couldn't break for your protection but now that I'm with Paul…things are different. He didn't make you too mad, did he?"_

_"Bella, he walked in like he owned the place and had the worst attitude I've ever seen…and I still don't like him but I will say one thing…the only thing he was concerned about was you and your protection. He said he was irrevocable, insanely, and passionately in love with you and ill be honest Bella, I don't like him…but if any man is willing to do what I couldn't do for you then, He has my respect. But I would like to meet him without the having to shoot him. and about Jacob…your right I shouldn't have encouraged him, and I apologize. I just…I thought he was good for you and I wanted you guys to get togather so badly. But that's no excuse."_

_Bella nor her father got any sleep that night. there was still more to tell, the issue was…was he ready to hear it._

_End of flashback_

Bella yawned. That fight had taken a lot out of her and him. matter of fact that hadn't spoken since then. It wasn't because they didn't want to but they both needed to process everything that was spoken. Bella had to learn not to lie to her father and Charlie, well Charlie was learning to be a parent. Which was why she, Paul and Charlie were having dinner at her father's house. Charlie wanted to meet Paul on good terms and well, Paul wanted to tell Charlie the whole story. Bella was pregnant, they were getting married and she was going to move in with him. End of story and then after that they were heading to Florida to spend spring break with her mother. She and Charlie needed some time away from each other and everyone else needed to focus on the war that Victoria was creating. As soon as Bella left, the Cullen's would go and recruit some help of their own. She didn't know the details, but she knew they were working hard.

Speaking of working hard, Bella looked down the lake to see Leah and Sam sitting on the sand. She had no idea if they were getting back togather quite yet, but Sam did seem better. At least he was eating. In the meant time Jared, being the beta reported to Sam daily and no one had said anything about Emily. In a way, Bella understood. They were focusing on a war and right now keeping everyone safe was priority. So, Emily may have thought she was safe now but once the war was over, she would be getting her butt kicked. They couldn't afford to get distracted by things that didn't matter at the moment.

"Bella these brownies are awesome!" Tyler moaned in content as his booming voice brought her back to her friends.

Mike, Tyler, Angela, Eric, and Jessica had been more then excited when she called them up to have a spring break send off. She didn't really want to invite mike, but he was a part of their group and once he saw her with Paul, she knew he would give up. Thinking about Paul made Bella sigh. With Sam not in his right mind, Paul had taken the reigns alongside Jared. They were the most powerful in the pack with Sam down and Jacob didn't dare try to challenge them. Besides, he was still recovering from the beating Paul gave him. She was shocked to hear from Seth the vicious and raw beating Paul gave her former best friend, but she felt no pity. He should have never kissed her.

"What do you put in these Bella?" Eric asked her

"Weed." She joked

Eric and Tyler choked and looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'm just kidding guys. I just added extra chocolate and just a little bit of marshmallow fluff."

"man, you keep cooking like this and I'm going to get fat. I need to get in the water!" Eric cheered.

"Careful Eric you just ate!" Angela shouted from beside Bella as they lounged.

"So, Bella when are we going to meet this mystery boyfriend of yours?"

"soon, he's just working right now. matter of fact he should be getting off soon."

….

Paul snarled as he gave an order to Ramon. No wonder Sam was always so strict he had to put up with these fools, himself included. He had no idea how hardheaded he was until he and Jared took over temporarily. The past two days were killing him, and he was ready to tear someone's head off. It was a good thing he and Jared made a good team. Jared was the brains and Paul was the bronze.

" _That is, it! I have had it! do you any of you buffoons realize how stupid you are acting! We don't have time for this! Embry and quill, you two have been in the pack long enough to know the drill! Help keep the cubs in line!" Paul shouted in his mind at the remaining pack members. Embry, Quill, Collin, Brady. Ramon and Seth. Jacob should join them by Monday and prayerfully Sam and Leah would be ready by then as well._

_Embry and Quill whimpered in shame. They knew Paul was right even if they didn't like it._

_"Good now take Ramon and go patrol!" Jared ordered._

_With those three gone. Jared sent Seth, Brady and Collin to patrol the reservation but to stay hidden._

_Jared then nodded for Paul to phase out. It was time to go home. Home to Bella. By now, the pack knew about him and Bella. They had all seen the fight that transpired between he and Jacob and in truth it had Gained Paul more respect amongst the pack. He was not one to be messed with_


	9. Chapter 9

Bella bit her lip nervously as she took the lasagna out of the oven and looked at the clock. It was 600 and Paul would be here by 6: 15. While her friends had fawned over her fiancée, she her father wouldn't have the same feelings. He was still disturbed by Paul's attitude and his overall cockiness. Not to mention the fact that Paul could bite her Fathers head off in a milli second.

She was just ready to get out of here and away from it all. Glancing over at her father. He held the newspaper up and pretended not to be glancing at the door, just waiting for the hard knock.

Before they knew it, dinner was done, and a knock was sounded at the door. Charlie jumped up to get it and Bella nervously took out the lemonade.

"Paul ...come on in." he greeted gruffly.

"Good evening Mr. Swan. Thanks for having me over."

"not like I had a choice." Her father mumbled forgetting that both Paul and Bella could hear him.

"dinner's ready!" she announced interrupting the palpable tension.

"Hey honey. That smells great. You look good." Paul complimented as he kissed her cheek and then sat down.

"Thank you. Alright. Here's the lasagna, I'm going to grab the salad and garlic bread."

Paul nodded and then turned to face Charlie.

"how are you Mr. swan?" he asked pleasantly and genuinely curious.

"I'm fine Paul and yourself?"

"I'm doing well. Just a long day at work."

Charlie cocked his head to the side and asked, "now when you say work, do you mean-?"

"yes. I mean the job I have that requires me to turn into a giant wolf but I'm also talking about my day job."

"and that would be?"

"I do multiple things. I'm a handy man, a blacksmith and I detail cars. Jack of all trades kind of thing."

"pretty cocky of you to say that. and what's a young man like you need to work three jobs for? Shouldn't you be at college?" Charlie questioned rudely.

"College wasn't for me and I did the best I could in high school, but I figured I put myself to better use by doing the skills and trades I was good at. There is a problem with that?"

"yes. How do you expect to make ends meet by being a handy man and car detailing? There aren't many cars that need that in forks and this handy man business. You can't possibly get many customers. you're not official. Especially without a degree. So yeah id say there was a problem...but I guess there's no point in worrying, you won't be taking care of a family or anything. speaking of family, tell me about your folks."

By now, Bella had put the rest of dinner on the table and resisted the urge to defend her fiancée. However, he had warned her before hand not to give her father a reaction. He was going to handle this man to man.

"well, if you must know Mr. swan, my three jobs have gotten me customers from all over. I make most of my money selling the jewelry I make online. I also have spread my cliental all the way up to Seattle when it comes to the car detailing and for your information, I just fixed Forks hospital pipes and saved them over a million dollars in having to hire a contractor and if you must know I am a certified handy man with the license of being a contractor under my belt. So, when people come to me, they get a two in one deal for half the price. So is there anything else you can throw at me to prove that I'm not good enough to be with your daughter?"

Charlie was tomato red by now but simply took a large bite out of his lasagna all the while staring Paul down.

Paul did the same.

Bella however sat between them, fed up with the pissing contest and just wanting her father to accept Paul for who he was.

"So how long have you and Bella been dating?'"

"half a year."

Charlie coughed on his garlic bread and Turned is eyes to his daughter.

"half a year? Why wasn't I aware of this?"

"We wanted to make sure we were serious about each other. I didn't want another Edward situation. And Paul doesn't treat me like a porcelain doll."

Charlie grunted and then turned back to Paul.

"So, tell me about your folks."

"My mother lives in Tacoma haven't heard from her since I was eight years old. My father lives on the reservation alongside my aunt and uncle, and I have no contact with them. As soon as I turned sixteen, I got my own place and have been living on my own ever since."

''I guess that explains the juvenile record."

Paul ignored the insult and continued talking.

"you and your ex wife Raised Bella right. She's an awesome woman and I'm blessed to have her n my life. I couldn't see myself without her."

Paul's eyes locked on Bella's he spoke. This made Bella smile brightly and she felt herself relaxing.

"last guy who said that left her in the woods alone at night. What makes you any different?"

Paul leaned back and locked eyes with his mates' father.

"like I said a few nights before. I love your daughter and there's nothing I wouldn't do for her. She is my life and if I were to lose her, I don't know what I would do. Mr. swan, I know you don't like me very much and that's fine. I can respect that but one thing I won't do is stop seeing your daughter just because you don't approve of our relationship, especially since I have asked her to marry me and she said yes. Now, your blessing is appreciated but not required."

"we'll I'll be damned if I allow you two to get married. It's one thing for you to date but married! Bella your too young!" Charlie admonished as she looked at his daughter.

"Dad, I love Paul. And I can see my future with him dad. He supports me and I support him. he built a house for us and its not like I'm giving up on my dreams. As soon as I graduate, I'm going to be doing online college courses and ill still be near. And as for a job, I'll be helping Paul with his multiple businesses. So, I won't have to worry about being too stressed out and balancing school."

"love? Love? Bella love is not enough! you can't try to base a marriage on just love! Neither of you are mature enough to handle a marriage! And online classes! Helping him with his business! What kind of life is that for you? Why can't you just be like normal teenagers! You were always taking things way too seriously! You need to think about this Bella!"

"I have thought about It dad! I mean have your forgotten who my mother is! Have you forgotten that I live in a world full of vampires and shapeshifters? I have to take things too seriously because I could die at any time and for once I'm finally doing something that makes me happy and your giving me hell. Why!?"

"I just don't understand the rush. Why can't you guys just date and then see where it leads I mean you haven't even graduated high school yet bell I mean it makes no-"

Charlie stopped mid-sentence as he stared at his daughter. This time he really studied her and then he looks towards Paul.

"YOUR PREGNANT! I SWEAR TO GOD BELLA MARIE SWAN! ARE YOU PREGNANT?!"

In that moment, as Charlie watched his daughter nod her head yes, he felt his hear sink. His very fear coming true. At eighteen his daughter was pregnant, and she was wanting to get married. Following the same path, he and his ex-wife did.

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE BEEN SO STUPID! HOW MANY TIMES DID RENEE AND I WARN YOU! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS BELLA! AND YOU!" He yelled turning to Paul "YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING NOBODY! KNOCKING UP MY LITTLE GIRL! GET OUT! NOW!"

"I'm sorry chief swan. I can't and won't do that. Once again, I love your daughter and I will protect her with everything I have."

Charlie let out a cold heartless laugh.

"I thought that same thing boy. I loved my wife and I protected her with everything I had. Worked my fingers to the bone. Just for her to pack up and leave me and honestly with the way Bella has been acting I wouldn't be surprised if she up and disappeared on you too. She's done it twice on me already. So Bella you have two options. You either stay here and abort that thing or you can get out and not come back."

Bella however stood up tall and said "dad., I love you and I know right now you are beyond hurt. Not just by me but by mom as well and right now you think I'm going the down the same path she did but I'm not. So, what I'm going to do is leave for spring break with Paul. ill be gone for a week or two. Please go down to the reservation and spend some time with Billy and be watchful for strange people you don't know. The pack and the Cullen's will be around to protect you. Now, when I get back…if we can reconcile great. Ill stay with you until I graduate but…if you don't want to see me ill understand."

With that said, Bella grabbed paul's car keys and ran out the door.

**...**

As soon as his mate ran out the room, Paul launched himself in front of Charlie. Eyes glowing like lightning and teeth barred.

"I don't know what has gotten into you but If you ever ever threaten my mate! Or the wellbeing of our cub I swear Chief swan I will kill you! Law enforcement be dammed! And the only reason I am having mercy on you and because Bella had mercy on you! She loves you! can't you see that ? and here you are threatening your daughter! Your only daughter! you selfish bastard!"

Paul then gave one swift punch, making sure the chief had a good black eye.

With that said Paul left the shocked chief trembling where he stood.

….

Bella didn't talk to Paul about her father and he didn't tell her what he did. They both knew that the other needed to meditate on their own thoughts.

The whole plane ride was a silent affair. Both of them exhausted from stressed out events. But one thing they did was keep was constant physical contact. Bella would rub pauls arm and run her fingers through his hair while he in turn would rub her still flat stomach and cup her face in his hands. Words weren't needed in a time like this.

"Oh, my lord Bella! look at you! Its been so long! I've missed you!" Renee squealed as her daughter came through the gate.

"I've missed you too mom. I really have." Bella said as she began to cry. She really didn't realize how much she missed her mother.

"oh…oh Izzy are you crying baby girl? Oh, please don't cry. Cause if you cry then I'm gonna cry."

Bella only cried harder when her mother said her nickname.

"you haven't called me that since I was ten."

"oh! I know. It just slipped out. Your hairs longer…and you have this glow about you –"

"honey don't smother the girl." Phil said as he made his presence known. "besides, I think we have other people to greet."

On cue, Paul stepped up behind Bella and wrapped an arm protectively around her. he then took his other hand and offered it to Renee.

"Mrs. Dwyer, its so nice to finally meet you. I know you probably haven't heard anything about me, we just thought it would be good to meet face to face."

Renee was dumbfounded. She knew her daughter was bringing a friend, but she had no idea it was a man. And from the way he was holding her; it seem like they were more than friends.

"mom this is Paul…my…my fiancée."

Renee saw black.

….

"oh my gosh, I didn't think she'd pass out." Bella said as Paul put her mother on the couch.

"well, Bells I think she was expecting you and Edward. Not seeing him was a shock but to announce that your engaged…well, that about takes the cake and I see you upgraded" Phil said with a wink as he nodded towards Paul.

"come on in the kitchen, I'm sure you guys are hungry I ordered a pizza. While we wait, here's some lemonade."

Paul and Bella did as told and followed Phil into the kitchen.

Phil quickly pulled out a pitcher of lemonade and poured each of them a glass.

"well, Bella it certainly has been a while, how are you? "

"I'm doing better phil. I know Charlie told you and mom about Edward leaving me."

"yeah we just assumed you guys worked it out but I'm...guessing not" he said as he gestured to Paul.

"no, we didn't work it out. I broke up with Edward. He was manipulative and controlling. When Edward left though, Paul here really helped me out. We fell in love during that time."

Phil took a sip of lemonade and nodded.

"so, you two are engaged huh? That's pretty intense and your so young too. You sure you guys are ready for that?"

"were more then ready phil. We know its not going to be easy but…we have each other and that's all that matters. "Bella answered

"I see. So, Paul what do you do? and is graduation coming for you to?"

"well Mr. Dwyer, I graduated early, and I run multiple businesses back home to support myself." Paul replied.

"multiple sources of income. That's smart. Very smart. So, Bella what's your plan after graduation?"

Bella smiled and said "well, I'm going to do online classes and help Paul run the business. Just take small steps for right now."

"That's good, you don't want to overwhelm yourself."

"no, its not good." Renee's cold but tired voice spoke.

Everyone turned to see Renee standing up with her hands on her hips.

"mom…why don't we go outside" Bella began.

"Stay babe. No stress remember." Paul urged.

"so now your telling my daughter what to do?" Renee questioned.

"No Mrs. Dwyer I am not but like any Future husband, I am concerned for My Fiancé's health. Over these few months she has been under way too much stress. The main cause being Edward and the other half Mr. Swan himself and ill be damned if I let another parent ruin the small shred of peace that she has."

Renee's eyebrows went up.

"…your really getting married?" she asked directing her question to Bella.

"yes."

"Are you pregnant?" Renee asked

Bella went silent. Phil gasp.

"I see. Paul, I swear not to stress my daughter out, but she and I need to talk. Alone."

Bella squeezed Pauls hand in reassurance and followed her mother out to the patio.

…

Renee swan took in her daughter's features. Her hair had grown longer, and she had put on weight. Her breast were bigger, and her hips had widened. She also noticed the dark circles under her eyes.

"you haven't been sleeping."

"a lot on my mind" her daughter replied

"…your pregnant at eighteen and engaged…"

"I know mom. I know its not what you or dad wanted, and you didn't want me to go down the same road you and he took but…this is different."

"and what if you regret every decision from here on out. Will you regret having that baby on your hip while all your friends are partying. What about your career? Your life?" she asked

"…mom…I... have a life…and I'm still going to college and I will get a career. It's just happening a little out of order."

"but Bella, what are you going to do when the times comes, and you look back on your life and regret everything. I mean a baby's going to tie you down, to a small town that you don't want to be in and with a man you truly don't love."

Renee watched her daughters' eyes soften and fill with unshed tears.

"...I'm not you mom."

Renee sighed. A sudden revelation hit her. Her daughter was not her. it didn't take away the fear and worry but…it did shift her perspective.

She then enveloped her daughter into a tight hug.

"you right. You're not me. your everything I wasn't, and I couldn't be anything but proud. I'm not going to say, that I'm not worried. I'm terrified for you, but I also trust you. I trust your judgement. And I can definitely say Paul is hotter than Edward."

"moooom!"

"I'm just kidding honey. So, tell me, what's your plan? When is my grandbaby due and please tell me, you didn't tell your father yet?"

"online college and working part time with Paul. He owns multiple businesses, so ill be helping him and about dad. Well, he didn't take the news well at all. And I'm only in the first trimester."

"oh, honey it couldn't have been that bad." Renee said

"mom…he told me to abort the baby or I wasn't allowed back in his house."

Renee took a moment before she spoke.

"Bella be assured. I will be speaking to your father. Don't you worry about a thing. Now, tell me about this Paul."

…..

Before Bella knew it, the week with her mother was over. She and Paul were heading towards their next destination. She decided missing a week of school wouldn't kill her. However, she couldn't seem to stop the tears falling down as she departed from her mother.

"oh honey. Those hormones got you good. I promise Phil and I will see you for graduation. Nothings going to stop us. And don't worry about your father. I'll talk to him."

Her mother then turned to Paul.

"it was so nice meeting you Paul. Now, I'm trusting you with my baby's life. Please take care of her."

"I will mam, you have my word."

With that said, Paul opened the passenger side door of their rental car and Bella got in. After Paul talked with Phil, he then got in and the two were off.

As soon as they couldn't see the car anymore Phil spoke.

"your going to go see Charlie, aren't you?"

"your bet your left arm I am." she replied.

Say what you want about Renee Dwyer but when it came to her daughter, you should run like hell.

….

"Paul come on. Tell me where we are going? please" Bella begged.

"it's hot when you beg babe. You might want to stop while your ahead."

"or I could just suck your- "

"Bella don't you dare. I swear I will pull this car over!" Paul growled flirtatiously.

It was nice to see his mate coming out of her shell. She had been so withdrawn lately.

"try me big daddy." She teased.

Paul and Bella stared at each other until Paul backed down.

"fuck! You caught my bluff babe. Trust me any other time, I would pull this car over and bend you over the hood, however we have a really important date."

Bella groaned.

"can't you just tell me where we are going?"

"nope where almost there." Paul said

After an hour of driving, Paul pulled up to a dark parking lot.

"where are we?"

"it's a surprise." He told her. "now close your eyes."

Bella sighed and did as asked

Paul helped her out the car and guided her slowly to their destination.

"I smell salt water and I hear the waves crashing…We are near the beach!" she said excitedly

"smart cookie. But that's not the surprise." Paul told her.

He continued to guide her until Bella felt a warm heat on her face.

"Paul what's goin on? I'm getting impatient."

Paul chuckled and then took the blindfold off.

Bella gasped.

Standing before her were all her friends. Angela, Eric, Tyler, Jessica and mike. Alongside them was Mr. Weber.

"Surprise!" her friends shouted

Bella turned to Paul in confusion.

"what's going on?"

Paul took her hands and said "our first wedding. On the beach. look babe, we don't have to do this. But I wanted to give you the option. I talk to your friends and they agreed to help me out. I figured you'd want to have a small, intimate ceremony with just your friends. And I know how much you like the beach. look, I know we talked about after graduation and we can still do it then to. I…I just wanted to this for us…without... ** _other things_** in the way. But if you don't want to do this…we don't have to."

Bella was speechless. Paul had brought all her friends togather just to have a small ceremony. Something just for them.

"oh…Paul...this is. This is so thoughtful. I…I would love to marry you tonight."

Paul picked her up and gently spun her around.

"I knew you would. now, go with Angela. She has some things for you."

Bella smiled as Angela pulled her away. She was getting married tonight.


	10. chapter 10

Bella wiped a stray tear away as Angela and Jessica helped her with the finishing touches on her dress.

"oh, Bella you look so beautiful! I still can't believe you're getting married and to that hunk of man out there! I mean come on first Edward now this guy. Where do you find them?"

Bella shrugged bashfully.

"jess!" Angela hissed. She then turned to Bella and smiled saying "What jess means is Bella is that Paul is great. He's a gentleman and he cares about you; we just didn't expect you to get married so early. but that's neither here nor there. We are happy for you."

With that said, Angela turned Bella towards the mirror, and she gasped.

"oh my gosh!" Bella Exclaimed. She had never seen herself look so good. Her dress was floor length with white spaghetti straps. Her hair had been put up into a curly ponytail and her face was framed with bangs.

"you look so beautiful." A voice said

All three girls turned to see Renee Dwyer standing in the doorway.

"Mom!"

Renee smiled as she took in her daughter.

"oh, baby girl, I've never seen you so gorgeous. Girls may I talk to my daughter alone please?"

Angela and Jessica nodded, leaving the mother and daughter to themselves.

"mom…you're here." Bella said completely dumbfounded. She had just seen her mother a few hours ago.

"Of course, I'm here darling. I couldn't miss my little girls wedding."

Bella went to ask another question, but Renee shook her head.

"no more questions. Todays your wedding day. Enjoy it! now you need something borrowed and something blue. So, I brought Grandma Marie's hair pin."

Bella Gasped. Grandma Marie's hair pin was a family heirloom and it was given to every swan bride at their wedding. She never thought she would get it.

"I'm not going to lie honey. I'm terrified for you, but you have a good head on your shoulders and an even better man. I've seen the way Paul looks at you and Baby doll, you are his world. Your father-"Renee stopped as tears filled her eyes.

"your father never looked at me the way that Paul does you. So you make sure you love that man with every breath you breathe. Now, let's get you married."

…

Renee Escorted Bella to the beginning of the aisle and stepped away. She couldn't see anything in front of her because her view was blocked by a wooden doorway and hanging from it was a dark blue curtain that you couldn't see out of.

"mom? Where you going?"

Renee smiled and said "to my seat. You didn't think I was going to walk you down the aisle, did you?"

"That would be my job."

Bella turned and gasp. Standing there, wearing a dark suit and his hair slicked back was Seth Clearwater.

"Seth!" she cheered as she launched herself into his arms.

"Hey big sis. I heard you needed someone to walk you down the aisle. I hope you don't mind it being me?"

Bella's smiled couldn't get any bigger.

"do I mind!? Do I mind! Seth I can't think of any body else to walk me down the aisle to Paul. You've been our biggest supporter. I'm so glad you're here."

Seth smiled and held unto her just a little tighter.

"no Bell, you and Paul have been **_my_** biggest supporters. Not only did you guys take me in, but you practically raise me as your own. I owe you both everything. "

Before they knew it, music had been cued and Seth was escorting Bella down the aisle.

All around them were tiki poles and fairy lights but none it drew her attention away from the man at the end of the altar. **_Paul_**. His grey eyes hadn't left hers for a second. She still couldn't believe this was real. She was going to be Mrs. Paul Lahote. He was going to be her husband and her his wife. At one point in time she had been terrified of marriage and completely against it. With Edward she felt manipulated and forced when it came to making decisions. For them it had been a tradeoff. He'd give her sex, if she gave him marriage and after she broke up with him, she never thought marriage would cross into her mind Yet here she was, proving to herself and her soon to be husband, that a **_piece of paper did matter. That the rings on their fingers were a sign of their commitment and that they were NOT ashamed. No. She would never be ashamed._**

**_….._ **

"Do you Isabella Marie swan take Paul Achak Lahote to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, to love, honor and obey, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?" minister Weber asked

"I do."

"and do you Paul Achak lahote take Isabella Marie swan to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

Paul looked into Bella brown eyes and held his breathe. Never in a million years did he think he'd be here at this altar ready to commit everything he was to this woman. This one woman. He never thought he settle down with one woman but most of all give up the dangerous life he lived. The drinking, the partying, and the drugs. All Paul wanted to do was go numb and let everything else disappear but then …then he phased, and nothing worked anymore. His body sweated out the drugs and he could no longer get drunk. It was hell. But then he saw ** _her. all alone. Sitting on that cliff._**

**_And everything changed._ **

"I do."

"With the power vested in me and the state of Washington I pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss your bride!"

Paul didn't need to be told twice, he pulled his wife. Yes, his wife to him and kissed her like he would never see her again.

**She was his wife. His and His alone. Mrs. Paul lahote.**

**…..**

**Forks Washington 12 midnight.**

Charlie swan cursed as he tripped up the porch stairs.

"damn stairs. I keep forgetting to fix it. this is the last time I go to a bar with harry and Billy."

he mumbled.

Somehow, Billy and harry talked him into going with them to a bar but the funny thing was, neither of them had been in a bar since they were teenagers. So why did he let the old fools talk him into going?

Charlie groaned as he unlocked the door and went inside. He threw the keys on the table and opened the fridge for a beer.

"haven't you had enough to drink already?" a voice asked

Charlie froze. **_He knew that voice._**

Charlie turned slowly, not sure if he was ready to face, the person he knew was there.

He could hear his heart pounding in his ears once he turned around and there she was.

**"Renee."**

She still looked the same. Maybe even better. Her hair had highlights and her clothes were tighter. Something she would have never worn when she was with him.

"Charlie. We need to talk."

Charlie rolled his eyes.

"I haven't seen you in years. Years Renee! And now you have the nerve to show up here? did our daughter even go to visit you?"

Renee leaned back in his recliner. The one **_she_** had bought for him after Bella was born. He never threw it out.

"you still have this old recliner. I remember all the times we used to make love in this chair."

Charlie didn't say anything.

"you never did let me go did you char?"

He still didn't anything.

"you know I can handle that. I moved on, you didn't whatever…. but what I won't stand for. Is your treatment of our daughter. OUR DUAGHTER CHARLIE!"

By now Renee had stood up.

"our daughter is pregnant at the same age you were. No job and not future ahead of her! JUST LIKE US! JUST LIKE US and JUST LIKE YOU SHE WALKED OUT THAT DAMN DOOR! JUST LIKE YOU!'

"I NEEDED TO LEAVE CHALRIE! I NEEDED TO GET OUT OF THIS DARK DEPRESSING HELLHOLE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT! OUR DAUGHTER ISNT ME!"

"well that's a lie." Charlie sneered.

Out of anger Renee launched herself at her ex-husband.

The duo fell to the ground as Renee straddled Charlie's hips.

"you always were so stubborn! Bella told me what you said to her. How could you tell her to abort our grandchild! Our grand child Charlie! We only have one child! ONE! And you pushed her out! Why Charlie! Why would you do that?"

"I LOST BELLA A LONG TIME AGO! JUST LIKE I LOST YOU. THERES NO POINT IN TRYING ANYMORE! I WONT STAND HERE AND WATCH HER THROW HER LIFE AWAY!"

"no Charlie what you mean is you don't want Bella to leave you. Like I did."

Charlie looked up at her in defeat.

"Why did you leave?" he asked

Renee sighed and laid her head on his chest.

"it had nothing to do with me not loving you Charlie. I've always loved you and I never stopped But I couldn't stay in forks. Living the life of a housewife, baking pies, and raising kids. I'm not like your friends. I live for adventure. But you, Charlie your ...content with your life. Content with this small town, content with the rain. I never could do it. its just not me. I left because I would have been living a lie and I took Bella with me because I didn't want her to be stuck in this life either but obviously, I was wrong. This is what she always wanted… a sense of normalcy."

Charlie grunted and quickly flipped them so that he was on top.

"and don't you think that it was selfish to make that decision without considering all the facts! I mean do you have any idea the grief you put our daughter through when you took her for me! from us! You broke our family Renee!"

Renee looked at him in tears and said, "like you're doing now?"

Charlie gasp. **_Is that what he was doing? Tearing his already ripped apart family into shreds._**

Charlie rolled off Renee and collapsed on his back unto the hard floor.

"She's Pregnant Ren."

"I know that Charlie. No one said I like it or agreed with it…but she's an adult now and we have to trust her and Paul too."

"you know he suckered punched me."

Renee let out a gut busting laugh.

"is that where you got the black eye from? Damn that kid has an arm. Well, I might as well tell you, he and Bella got married today."

Charlie shot up.

"what?"

"you heard me Charlie. They got married and if you want to walk her down the aisle the second time, I suggest you get your head out of your ass or you're going to lose her forever."

With that said Renee stood up and attempted to walk out but Charlie stopped her.

"Did I lose you too Renee?"

Renee bowed her head.

I... I moved on Charlie. Phil and I are happy."

Charlie pulled Renee to him so that she could feel what she did to him.

"Are you really?" he asked huskily.

Renee couldn't believe this. Was her Ex really trying to seduce her? and…it was working. It had been so long since she had been touched. And Charlie…well, Charlie had been her first. **Her first everything**.

And in truth…Renee wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

"just one night." she groaned.

"one night." he whispered as he slipped a hand under her skirt.

"But you have to make things right with Bella. She's our daughter Charlie. **Ours**."

Charlie moaned when he realized Renee wasn't wearing any underwear.

"your damn right she is. Ill fix it with her later, I promise but right…we only have one night. I still love your ren."

"and I still love you…but you have to let me go."

"I know."

With that said, Charlie carried his ex-wife up the stairs and to the bed they hadn't shared in years.

**A/n: Now in no way in life do I condone cheating. I'm a married woman myself. However, For the story sake, I needed this scene to take place because Charlie needed to see just how much he was hurting his broken family and just how much he still loved Renee. Renee herself had to come to terms with Why she left Charlie in the first place and if she is truly happy with phil. Man, these two are gonna have some regrets in the morning.**

Chapter 21: **The lahote family and messy business.**

Jenna lahote sat next to her brother, Malcom as they waited on Emily uley. The young women had called them saying it was urgent that she spoke to them. Jenna had no idea what about but if the Alpha's imprint made a request that had to abide by it. Oh yes, Jenna lahote knew all about the spirit wolves and the cold ones. She knew they had a responsibility to guard and protect the tribe. But why the alpha's imprint wanted to talk to her and Malcom was beyond her. She could think of one reason though… ** _Paul._**

Jenna gripped her coffee cup hard. **_Paul._** Tawny's son. She shook her head and glanced at her brother. How in the world did Malcolm allow such a skank to get her claws into him? That women was a witch and the child she bore was just the same. She was glad Malcom divorced her unfortunately he had to bring his brood with him.

"So… I'm going to assume the alpha's mate is going to talk to us about tawny's son." Jenna sneered.

"whatever." Malcolm said as he chugged his beer burped and quickly asked the waitress for another one.

"Malcom! Can you please stop drinking for crying out loud! The alpha's-"

"No one cares about the alpha or his imprint, Jenna. Or about that stupid kid. You just keep giving me the beers and ill keep my mouth shut!"

Jenna looked at their brother with heated eyes. If only she were a wolf.

"sorry I'm late. The pack kept me busy." A tired voice said

Jenna's went huge as she took in the Alpha's imprint.

Emily Uley look haggard and as if she hadn't slept in weeks. Dark circles were under her eyes, her hair was unbrushed and looked as if she hadn't washed it in weeks.

"my lord. Are you alright?" Jenna asked

"oh, don't worry about me Miss Lahote. Good evening Mr. Lahote."

Malcom only nodded as he drank his beer.

"Well what can we do for you dear?" Jenna asked

"Well…it concerns Paul."

Emily cringed at how Jenna's face turned murderous. She immediately finished her sentence

"and Sam. Well the whole pack really but its Pauls behavior. It's affecting Sam's which is affecting the packs."

"I see and why haven't you gone to the Elders?" Jenna asked suspiciously.

Emily played with the hem of her shirt.

"Well, from the tribal records, the Lahote's have always been the keepers of all the ancient traditions…"

"yes…that is correct…go on." Jenna urged as she sat up to her full height

"And well, I was reading in the archives and…and I found an old tradition that had to do with that alpha's imprint."

"for crying out loud spit it out girl!" Malcom hissed

Emily jumped at the harshness of his voice but continued her request.

"I want to fulfill the pack binding ceremony with Paul!"

Jenna and Malcom gasped at her request.

"why in the world would you want to do that Emily?"

Emily sighed and gave the duo her saddest smile.

"I didn't want to say this and its why I didn't go to the Elders first, but Paul has been so….so unstable, Sam's alpha orders aren't working and even some the pack are starting to follow him! its scary. We need to control his wolf. He's one of our best fighters. And with the recent vampire sightings, we need his head in the game. But there's another issue. Paul has been seeing this girl you've probably heard of her…. ** _Bella swan_**."

Jenna chocked on her coffee.

"The pale face who has joined herself to Vampires?!" Jenna whispered harshly.

"yes. That's the one." Emily confirmed.

"well no wonder the pack is going crazy. The little girl is obviously a spy sent form the cod ones to distract us off our game! We need to talk to the elders."

"wait! We should talk to old quill first…He might be…more reasonable. Chief black and elder clearwater have a…soft spot for Bella swan and, may not want to hear us out."

Jenna nodded.

"I see. I will go through our ancient texts and then get back to you in a few days. But for now, just focus on Sam and the other pack members… ** _Malcom_** will handle Paul."

Once Emily left Jenna turned to her brother.

"Jenna. There is no way in hell I am talking to that brat."

Jenna smiled.

"oh yes you are brother. Because …. if you don't…. your so well-hidden secret Will be told and ill be the one to do so." She hissed.

"you wouldn't…" he questioned coldly.

"oh, I assure you brother I would….and everything our tribe once thought was true…. will come crumbling down….and it will be all of your Fault. You don't want that now do you?"

Malcom didn't say a word.

"That's what I thought. Now Here's what you're going to do…."

….

Bella laughed as Paul laid his head on her stomach.

"His heartbeat is so fast…. I could listen to it all day." He chuckled.

"of course, you would honey." Bella laughed.

"it makes us happy to see you laughing baby."

Bella felt the blush creep over her cheeks.

"I mean it honey. You've been so stressed out and your smile has gotten dimmer and dimmer. It's just feels so good to see it back."

Bella ran her fingers through Pauls hair and said " I have been stressed out honey. I worry about everything so much…I didn't realize taking a cruise to the Bahamas would be so relaxing."

Paul sighed as he scooped her up.

"Well, Mrs. lahote, only the finest in life for you."

"mmhmm…I just wish we could stay like this forever." Bella sighed

"ME too honey. Me too."

And as Bella slowly fell asleep, Paul was able to meditate to the sound of her heartbeat plus his child's.

However, something caught his attention. In their cabin…. was **another heartbeat.**

Unfortunately, Paul didn't get time to bask in this new revelation because his phone rang and on the caller ID …was his father.

**_Paul saw red._ **


	11. Chapter 11

Paul took deep breaths as he removed himself from the cabin and unto the deck.

 **"Who the hell do you think you are contacting me!"** Paul growled as he tried to keep himself in check.

He would not phase on this boat in the middle of the ocean…he couldn't do.

" _Don't take that tone with me you bastard!"_ his father raged.

Paul bit his tongue so hard he tasted blood.

**"What. Do . You. Want?"**

_"it's your mother…She's dead. You need to come home to the reservation so we can start planning."_

Paul felt like the air was knocked out of him. _His mother_. She was dead.

Dead.

" **W-What do you me she's dead? How do you know! Don't lie to me." Paul yelled.**

_"your mothers dead bastard. plain and simple. You need to be in Tacoma in 3 days!"_

**"Three days! Three days! You think I can just drop what I'm doing and go to Tacoma in three days! I haven't talk to or heard from either of you in years! Years! And you think you can just call me up and order me around!"**

**"** _Either be in Tacoma in three days at the old house or you will face dire consequences. Don't make me come find your ass."_

And then the line went dead.

Paul fell to his knees.

Why was everything suddenly crumbling down around him?

….

"it's done! Anything else you need your majesty?" Malcolm sneered at his sister.

Jenna smiled as she flipped through the ancient texts.

"Nothing for now. you just get to Tacoma and get everything settled. Have the shackles ready."

"Shackles? What in the world do we need shackles for!" Malcom roared.

"Think for a darn second Malcom. Your son-"

Malcom slammed his hand down unto the table, where Jenna was sitting.

" ** _That monster_** , has never been and never will be my son. And you know that! now if you want to tell the whole tribe the truth, Go ahead! But I am not crazy enough to try and chain down a spirit wolf! Aint no way! Even I have my limits Jenna!"

"oh, so you want the money that you receive from the tribe to stop! Do you want to lose your house and your position!? Because if the truth comes out that's what will happen! Now Go Malcom!" Jenna ordered.

"Go? Go and what Jenna! Have you not seen the signs?! The pack is already starting to follow him! that boy is the Rightful A-"

"DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Jenna roared "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! JUST DO AS I TELL YOU!"

Malcom ducked as a glass came his way. A sinister smile crept upon his face.

"There's that lahote anger. About time you let it out. Your always so uptight big sister."

Jenna let out an inhuman snarl and launched herself at Malcolm.

…

**The next day:**

Bella was uneasy. Just last night Paul had awoken her with bright yellow eyes. **_He was feral and nothing she did or try to say could bring him out of it. He had given himself completely to the wolf._**

And now here they stood at the closest airport trying to get back to the united states. Paul had dark shades on and had limited the contact he had with his new wife.

Bella asked all the questions she could But Paul or his wolf anyway refuse to answer. He was protective and yet refuse to touch her. it was almost like he was shutting down and she had no idea why?

What was wrong with her wolf?

As Paul finally secured a flight for them, Bela gave it one last shot.

"Paul?" she called.

No response. No eye contact. Nothing.

"paul "she called again. This time her hormones got the best of her.

"don't you dare ignore me Paul lahote!" Bella snarled. She knew she was making a scene in the airport, but she didn't care.

**"Get your head out of your ass and tell me what's going on!"**

Bella stepped back by the sound of her own voice. It was deeper and louder than she had ever heard it.

"is everything alright over here mam?" a security guard asked as he approached the couple.

" **My wife and I are fine. We will be taking our leave."** Paul practically growled as he grabbed Bella's hand and walked away.

"Paul you have to talk to me. What is going on? And why did my voice sound like that?" Bella pleaded as her voice returned to normal.

Finally, just as they were approaching their gate. Paul whipped around and grabbed Bella by the hips. Pulling her into a protective hug.

"…My mother is dead Bella… I don't know how to feel about that, and I didn't know where that leaves us. I have to leave la push for a few days and no I don't want you to come. I know you would want to be there to be my support…but…my past is too dark and too dangerous. I don't want you or our children around that. you have to protect the babies."

"wait! Wait a second! Paul? Your mother died! Honey I'm so- "

"Don't apologize." He interrupted her. "I don't want any condolences for someone who wasn't worth it. My parents are and were horrible people and I don't want anything to do with them. I don't want any of my Family members near you Bella. There not good people."

Bella grinded her teeth togather.

"Just because your family is horrible doesn't mean that you can just put me in a protective box! If you don't want anything to do with them fine. But don't you dare ever ask me to leave your side. I'm going with you to the funeral whether you like it or not! We are partners Paul! And were in this togather! your not alone anymore…" she said as her voice softened.

Paul closed his eyes as he breathed in his wife's scent. She was always so damn stubborn.

"I love you..." he whispered.

"I love you more…now let's get going. Wait… Paul did you say babies? As in…two?"

Paul didn't smile but gave her a soft squeeze. They were having twins.

….

The flight was a silent affair and Paul still didn't want to talk, but Bella would have to accept that for now.

However, she was caught off guard as Seth met them at the baggage claim.

" **What's going on?"** Paul snarled. His wolf knew something was wrong…terribly wrong.

"it's **_Sam_** Paul. He's gone completely crazy. No one can control him! and Jacob won't take charge as alpha. Jared's been trying but…" Seth told them.

"how did you know we were here?" Bella asked

"the wolf." Seth replied as he looked towards Paul.

" **Where is everyone now?"** Paul asked

"Jared has all of the older wolves out on patrol except for well, Sam. To everyone's shock Sam moved back to Emily's but he won't speak to her. We think it's the imprint pull. Sam no longer trusts her but the pull to be near Emily is unbearable. He sleeps in the guest room. The other issue is that an alpha order from Sam and Jared doesn't work on anyone. **It's like… the powers gone."**

Paul let out a low snarl. Pulling Bella, a little closer.

 **"and what of the Cullen's**?"

Seth craned his neck towards Paul and said "They've recruited their cousins…the Denali's to come help, so they have been around but there has yet to be an official meeting. Jared doesn't trust them and has no clue what to do… He just won't admit it."

Paul snarled again.

" **We will go meet with them. now. and after that… well figure what else to do. Bella, do you want to go home?"**

Bella looked at Paul…Really looked at him. Under his shades he had dark circles under his eyes and his body was tense. But for some strange reason it also looked like he had a growth spurt?

"ill go with you honey. Carlisle can do a checkup for me."

Paul nodded and then turned to Seth.

" **Alright here's what I need you to do for me Seth** ….."

...

Jasper Hissed as Kate hit him with an electrical shock.

"Darn it Kate. That's some gift you got there. Newborns would surely be distracted by that."

Kate Smiled but soon found herself flat on her back as her sister hovered over her.

"Tanya!" Kate hissed.

"you have to watch your back sister... you slipped up!"

Kate hissed and attacked her sister. The duo began a rough wrestling session.

Emmett sighed as he looked around him. Over the past few weeks, vampires from all over had come to help their coven. They had all owed Carlisle in some way or the other. Besides these newborns wouldn't just cause trouble for forks, they would cause trouble for all of the vampire community if it weren't handled right. It could and possibly had already caught the attention of the volturi and if they heard about it, they would surely go on a hunt and warn all known covens and nomads to control their newborns.

No one wanted that. They didn't want the volturi sticking their noses where they didn't belong. But of course, Carlisle had to limit how much vampire help they had, for fear that the more vampires in the area would cause more wolves to phase and he was right.

Seth had informed them that three more wolves had phased and then he stopped returning. Carlisle had reached out to the wolves on multiple occasions, but all of his calls had been ignored. Another thing that was bothering Emmet was Edwards sudden presence. He had been with the Denali coven for a while and when they decided to come fight, Edward went with them.

Emmett let out a low growl. He knew his older brother was up to no good.

But What was really grinding his gears was one simple thing.

_He missed Bella._

She was his little sister and he promised to protect her. and right now, that meant her being somewhere he had no idea. He knew Paul would protect her, but that didn't mean he couldn't worry.

"I Wish you'd stop worrying."

Emmet looked up to see Esme.

She had a small smile on her face.

"I mean look around you Emmet. Look at rose. This is the happiest I've seen her in a while and yet here you are looking like your whole life is ruined."

Emmet followed Esme's eyes to see Rose, laughing up a storm with Irina, carmen and charlotte.

Emmet sighed. It still didn't help the unease in him.

"Emmet!" jasper called.

"Come on I need you for this next demonstration."

Emmet ran to where jasper was standing as Everyone gathered around them. The Denali coven, the Irish coven, the French coven and three nomads, Peter, charlotte, and Allister.

"ok everyone listen up. This next demonstration- "

Jasper stopped, the sound of an engine pulling up into the Cullen's driveway. Then the sound of two doors closing and the quick thudding of four heartbeats.

"Carlisle? What it this? Bringing humans to tempt us?!" Henri accused with his thick French accent.

Emmet didn't need to hear anymore. He knew exactly who it was. He could never forget that heartbeat.

…

Bella was surprised. Normally when anyone pulled up in the Cullen's driveway, they came out immediately.

So where was everyone?

Paul growled.

"What's wrong?"

**"Vamps. Twenty of them! Dammit!"**

"Honey, we knew they were trying to get more help."

" **I know that Bella but that just means more bloodthirsty leeches round my mate and cubs!"** He roared.

"Paul calm down!" Bella hissed. "I'm here. I'm right next to you and I'm safe. No one can harm us. Just breathe baby."

Paul closed his eyes and focused on the three heartbeats before him. His wolf purred. His mate was heavily pregnant and giving off the most delicious scent. He had to stay calm for her. for his cubs.

"I'm good. We can get out."

Paul hopped out and opened Bella's door before she could get to it.

Just as he helped her out, a figure came towards them.

Paul was quick to keep Bella behind him.

"Paul? Baby bell?"

Paul's wolf calmed just a little at the sight of Emmet Cullen. The leech who always had his mate's wellbeing at heart.

"Emmett!" Bella cheered. She went to step around Paul but waited until he felt it was safe.

With a simple nod, Paul stepped back and allowed his mate to gently hug the burly vampire.

"My god baby bell! Look at you! Your bigger than before and is that two heartbeats I hear!? You're having twins!" Emmet cheered as he gently hugged her. She was so small and even more fragile than before.

"Paul? How you doing man?" Emmet asked softly but sternly. He knew Paul was here for more than a social visit.

Paul didn't respond but growled as Doctor Cullen and his wife came from around the house.

"I need to meet with your coven leader…and then Emmett. I have a favor I need from you and jasper."

"I think that's reasonable."

Paul looked up and saw Jasper standing on the balcony.

The two men made eye contact that said a thousand words.

"Paul? Is everything alright? We haven't heard from the wolf pack in a while. No one responded back to my calls or messages."

"There have been some changes Dr Cullen and I really prefer to discuss them inside." Paul responded.

Even though his instincts were on high, he could somewhat relax knowing that his mate was safe.

"I think that would be fine but I must warn you, we have some guest and they do not follow our diet."

Paul snarled, his eyes glancing towards his mate. However, she was safely in Emmet's arms, giggling as he whispered jokes in her ear.

"They don't hunt anywhere in this region. Is that clear and as soon as this war is over, they are gone! Is that clear!"

"That is understandable. Please both of you come in."

Paul followed the Dr. in, but his eyes were consistently on his mate. He didn't want her out of his sight, but he also didn't want to stress her out even more then what she already was.

Paul's wolf snarled at the sight of so many red eyes.

"Carlisle what is this? What is that horrible stench!" one of the red eyes hissed.

"yes but tell me what also is that mouth watering scent." Another one said.

Multiple hisses were heard in rebuke of the comments made but Pauls lupine growl was the loudest.

" **My mate is off limits!"**

Carlisle held his hands up.

"please my friends refrain from such comments. Bella is a member of this coven and is under our protection. If you cannot control yourself, I must ask you to leave. Now, Paul…. you requested a meeting?"

Before he answered the doctor, Paul turned to Emmet and gave him one look.

Immediately the burly Vampire understood.

"Come on Bella, let's find you something to eat around here."

Once Emmet and Bella were gone, Paul began.

"I understand that pack has not been communicating. Unfortunately, some things have taken place that has left my pack very short handed. However, we are committed to fighting alongside you. With the recent turn of Events, you will be communicating with me from now on and I will relay the messages. The pack will attend every meeting that is required of us."

 _Why did say my pack?_ Paul thought.

Carlisle's shoulders sagged in relief.

"Paul you have no idea how good it feels for us to hear that. We need all the help we can get. I-"

"Why should we trust these dogs Carlisle! They killed my Laurent!" Irina hissed

Paul let out a growl and now turned his yellow eyes unto the hissing women.

"your Laurent tried to kill my mate! And he was on our lands. There are two sides to every story! He broke the treaty!"

Irina turned her wide eyes towards tanya.

"Tanya! Please. You can't possibly expect us to work with these foul creatures!"

Tanya went to say something but went silent as a squeal and gasp was heard from the kitchen.

Everyone froze.

"Baby bells! Was that... was that a kick?"

"oh my gosh Emmett the babies are kicking!"

Footsteps were then heard, and Bella appeared in the living room where everyone was seated. Not caring about the tense atmosphere.

"Babe! Babe! They kicked! They kicked!" Bella cheered with tears in her eyes. She reached for Pauls hand and laid it on her small protruding belly.

Pauls breath hitched when he felt the kicks.

"anyone else want to feel?" Bella asked innocently.

Paul looked down at her in shock. What was she thinking?

"um…Can I feel Bella?"

All eyes focused on Alice.

"of course!" Bella said eagerly as she pulled Alice closer.

Alice gasped. She had never gotten to feel the kicks of a human child.

Before they knew almost every female in the room had felt Bella's stomach. The only two who hadn't had been Irina and Rosalie.

The tension in the room had now dissipated. Paul now understood why his mate would put herself in such a dangerous situation. Female vampires were frozen in time. never being able to change or have children. His mate was sharing her experience in a way they would never be able too. She had gained their trust, which in turn had calmed the males. To see their mates so choked up with Emotion.

"Carlisle…would you mind giving me a checkup? I'm only a month along and the babies have grown quicker then expected. I really don't think they should be kicking this early."

"of course, Bella, I would love too. Maybe while were gone Jasper and Paul could talk strategy."

When Carlisle and Bella left, Tanya spoke looking towards Paul.

"My coven would be more then willing to help protect your mate in this upcoming war."

"What! Tanya how could you!" Irina hissed.

"Irina! We all know Laurent was unstable! He wasn't used to our diet! I mean have you smelled the human for crying out loud! I wouldn't be surprised if he had tried to kill her!"

Irina stood back. Her eyes ablaze with Fury.

"Fine. If that's how it will be. I will be taking my leave."

With that said, Irina ran out the door.

Kate tried to go after her, but Tanya stopped her.

"give her some time."

"May I ask a question?"

Paul looked up to see a red eyed vampire with black hair and a French accent.

"What is it?" he questioned

"it was never clear to us the motivation of this newborn war? But something tells me your mate is at the center of it? I mean no offense but Why all the trouble over one simple Human girl?"

Paul let out a dark chuckle and looked over at Jasper to Explain.

….

Bella shivered as Carlisle touched her stomach and various parts of her body.

"Well, my dear… Everything seems to be normal. I believe since the children will be shapeshifters that their growth is a little faster than normal but nothing to be alarmed about."

Bella smiled as she put her shirt down.

"oh, I'm so relieved! Thank you, Carlisle."

The doctor smiled and took the time to look at the girl who would have been his daughter in law.

She had changed, Not just on the outside but on the inside. Her confidence had grown. It was beautiful to see and yet somehow sad. Sad because Carlisle had been a part of her pain.

"Bella?" He called gently.

"hmm?"

"Bella...Bella I am so, so sorry. I…I failed you. I failed you as a coven leader and as a father. I allowed Edward to rule over me and make the decision I new was wrong and I never admitted the pain that we caused to you. I was wrong, we were wrong. We abandoned you, especially when we you needed us most. It was stupid, Dangerous, and downright selfish. Instead of facing the issues head on, we ran. Please forgive me young one."

Carlisle made sure he was balanced when Bella gently hugged him.

"Thank you. Thank you that's all I wanted to hear. It's what I needed... but.. but …I don't think ill ever fully trust you all again…"

Carlisle smiled faded.

"you all left me without as so much as a goodbye. No calls, no letters, nothing… and I fell into this dark hole because I felt so unwanted. you all chose Edward over me, not bothering to hear what I had to say. i... .i love this coven but...but after this war…Carlisle you all have to leave…"

Carlisle closed his eyes. He knew his actions would have consequences.

"I understand Bella. but I must ask are you happy? With Paul?"

"yes, Carlisle…I'm beyond happy. I'm Happy, pregnant, and married. I never thought I would want to...but it happened, and I couldn't be more content. I have everything I thought I would never want."

"you and Paul…are married...?" Carlisle asked in surprise.

"yes...we got married over break. Oh man! I have to go back to school soon!" Bella groaned.

Carlisle let out a small chuckle.

"yes…in a few days tops. But I'm sure Emmet will keep you well entertained."

…

Edward hissed as he watched, Paul speak in hush tones with Emmet and Jasper. What the wolf was saying he would never know, especially since their thoughts were singing showtunes.

He stood when he heard Maggie knock on the door.

"its open."

Maggie walked in as her bouncy curls followed behind her.

"Hello Edward."

"What do you want Maggie?"

The short vampire sat on Edward's bed and fiddled with her necklace.

"I am young compared to you but I have seen many things. And I know many things. You still love Bella…but she is no longer yours…and I know you are hiding something. So, whatever it is you plan to do...don't do it. it will only bring the girl you love more heartache. Haven't you put her through enough?"

With that said Maggie left the room.

**_A/N_ ** _: Maggie is from the Irish coven._

_…_

Paul listened to Bella's snores as he sat on the porch. Even with Chaos around them…it felt so damn good to be in his own house again.

He sighed as he let his head drop into his hands.

So much to do, so little time.

He had to meet with the pack tomorrow and then he had to get inside Sam, Jared, and Jacobs heads. He needed to understand why Sam was losing his mind, why Jared was starting to lose whatever control he had left and why the hell Black hadn't stepped up to the plate.

Yes, he knew Black was only sixteen and he knew the kid wasn't ready to lead a pack of pups, but he was the rightful born alpha…shouldn't some kind of alpha instinct kick in.

"maybe it's because Jacob is not the rightful alpha…" a voice said

Paul jumped up and was ready to attack but stopped when he saw who it was.

"Mindy?" he questioned." How did you get here? how did you know what I was thinking?"

"Hello, little cousin. Listen I don't have much time to explain. So I can only give you a few details. Listen Carefully, the man who raised you... ** _is not your father_** …. You need to call your mothers phone. From there, you'll get all the info you need. Now do it. and whatever you do! no matter what you hear. Do not go to Tacoma Paul! "

Paul went to ask a question, but Mindy shook her head.

"I can't say anymore. I have to go before they find me. God luck little cousin."

Paul didn't know what to think…but he felt his wolf stirring. As if something had been awakened in him.

**Call her. Call your mothers number.**

Paul shook his head. She was dead…why would he call her? She was dead…right?

Paul sighed and dialed the number he hadn't dialed in years.

"Hello? Paul…? Paul is...is that you?"

Paul felt the phone slip through his fingers.

His mother was…Alive!


	12. chapter 12

Paul couldn't help the tremors that shook his body **. _Zima's_** _**diner**_ **.**

Paul closed his eyes as he tried to calm down.

He refused to meet his mother in Tacoma, and she refused to meet him in la push. So, the compromise was Seattle.

He had to do this…He needed to do this…

While holding his breath, Paul walked into the diner. His eyes met a pair identical to his own.

Paul didn't know whether to be happy, sad, or angry.

He chose **_angry._**

….

Tawny lahote held unto her coffee cup as if her life depended on it. Her son…. ** _her son was huge._**

When did he get so big? How long had it been since she'd seen him? He was practically a man now.

"you have every right to be angry at me…" she whispered.

"I didn't come here for pleasantries or apologies. Just tell me _why the hell_ , my father told me you were dead! Or should I even call him my father!?" Her son hissed

Tawny jumped. His voice was so deep and cold… and his eyes…his eyes held pure hatred.

**_Pure hatred for her and she deserved it._ **

Tawny opened her mouth to speak but her son cut her off.

"Don't lie to me. Just tell me what I need to know so I can never see your face again."

Tawny closed her eyes and prayed that the tears brewing in never came. However, her prayer was ignored as tears started to pour.

"Malcolm lahote is not your father… He's not even a blood born lahote, He was adopted. Well, he and I... fell in love at a young age...but... but I wasn't one to settle down. So as soon as I could I left la push. Leaving him behind…and as soon as I could I partied and partied hard. While I was partying in Seattle…I …I met a man. I didn't realize who he was until it was too late. And by the time I found out I was pregnant… he was long gone. He had gotten married and was settling into his role. But …Malcolm stepped up and we got married. No one questioned it. The lahote's family tree was growing, that's all that mattered. Until…until… I got restless. I wanted out of la push. Malcolm and I moved to Tacoma and you were born we raised you there...until the divorce. But...I didn't want to go back, so he took you with him."

"And you just let him! knowing he wasn't my biological father!" her son hissed

Tawny scowled.

"I did what I had to do boy! And you better be damn grateful I didn't abort your ass when I had to the chance!" Tawny shot back

Her son let out a humorless and a slow handclap.

"and there it is ladies and gentlemen. There's the true women that abandoned me. now, I want the real story! And none of that in love with Malcolm bullshit."

Tawny let a small evil smile crawl upon her face.

"Fine. You want the truth…here it is. I got Billy black drunk in Seattle during his bachelor party and took him back to my hotel room. It was supposed to be a one-night stand that ended there but lo and behold I fell pregnant with you. My family being ashamed sent me to live in Tacoma and Malcom wanting his own freedom followed me. Except he couldn't be free oh no, my father made us marry. Not wanting his youngest daughter to be seen as a slut and since, Malcolm was adopted it was no issue. Of course, neither one us of wanted it. We hated each other and we hated you. So, there's your story. Of course, your aunt Jenna nor your grandfather wanted the truth revealed. That's why they kept us away so long, but Malcom and I had enough we signed the divorce papers and went on our way. But here's the catch. If the council were to find out what really happened, the Lahote name would lose all of its power…that's why Malcolm called and told you I was dead. They want to keep you from knowing the truth but now you do. So, you can go ahead and wreck all the havoc and chaos you want, I could care less. The tribe has never done anything for me. Happy now?"

Tawny smiled as her son was silent. She knew he couldn't handle the truth and she definitely knew that Malcolm was not acting alone. He had to have help and she bet it was Jenna. Tawny resisted a snort. Her older sister was so stupid.

"Why couldn't you just have been a normal mother? Why not move out of the state and raised me on your own?" Her son asked. His voice had cracked and what was once anger dissipated into what disappointment?

It was rare moment when Tawny felt her maternal instincts rise. She cautiously reached over and grabbed Paul's hand.

"Listen kid…I never planned on having you. I never planned on having kids anyway. And then you came. I was not and am not a good mother…I'm not mother material. I wanted the quickest way out and handing you over to Malcolm is what was easiest for me…but I admit it wasn't best. I could have kept my pregnancy Hidden and eventually dropped you off at the black's front door, but my young mind never thought about it. I'm a horrible person and a screw up… but…you…no matter the hell we put you through...you turned out good. Really good. So…and I know this wont help or fix things...but I am sorry. I'm not going to say I would've done better because I probably wouldn't. I'm not parent material but you…no matter how much I thought you ruined by life…you are my greatest achievement and that's all I can leave you with. So, I'm going to get out of here before they know that I told you. And you… you better get your ass to Chief black and quick…"

With that said she handed him a piece of paper, threw a wad of cash on the table, and whispered.

"Goodbye…my son."

…

Tawny held her breath as she boarded the grey hound.

 ** _Houston Texas_** , Far beyond the state of Washington.

The rain trickled down and matched the small tears coming down her face.

Why was she crying? She never wanted to be a mother.

Never wanted to get married but she made her choice.

She drank too much that night and saw a very important guy from her tribe.

She hadn't really liked him she just wanted the bragging rights.

Well, look where that got her. She was literally running for her life because once everyone connected the dots. She would surely be a target.

Tawny looked up at the grey sky. She was a horrible mother.

But her son…Her son was a good man and she could live with that even if it meant she would never see him again.

….

Charlie swan stood outside his son in laws front door. He had gotten the address from Billy.

The night after Renee left, He thought long and hard.

And he had been wrong. Seriously wrong. Yes, he was disappointed in his daughter. But he was also afraid to be left alone.

But one thing he did know was that he loved her, and no amount of words or apologies could ever excuse his horrible behavior.

He needed to set things straight.

His heart pounded faster as he knocked on the blue wooden door.

The door opened and a pair of brown eyes that were identical to his own met his.

"hey…uh bells…can I... Can I come in?"

...

Charlie shifted Awkwardly as his only daughter invited him in. He froze, however. Because standing behind his daughter was Seth clearwater and he looked pissed.

"Everything ok sis?"

He watched Bella give Seth a gentle pat on the bicep and nodded.

"Dad…Why don't you sit down?" She asked him.

Charlie grunted and watched as Seth gave him another angry look and walked out.

"Harry mentioned Seth was living with Paul…didn't know that included you."

"Yeah well Paul and I are married now. And Seth needs his space away from his parents. Besides, he's been living with us for a while, so I'm sure they have no say. "She hissed

Charlie swallowed hard. This definitely was **_not_** going how he thought it would.

"yeah, well then…listen bells...I-"

"No, dad. you listen to me." Bella interrupted. "I came to you! To you! My father! And I gave you the truth! That I was pregnant yes, but that I wasn't giving up on my dreams nor was I quitting school! I gave you my plan dad and you told me to abort my children. Your grandkids! I know you were shocked and upset but you asked me to kill my children! Because it didn't fit your plan for me! and then you gave m ultimatum! Dad, Paul, and I are married now and ill be damned if I choose between you and him! So, tell me what you could possibly want now?"

Charlie closed his eyes.

_How could he gather the words to tell his daughter he had been a complete jackass?_

"I was wrong. And a Jackass…Bella…it's no Excuse but I was terrified of losing you. Of being alone again and that you wouldn't need me anymore. You're my only daughter and once again you kept secrets from me. It hurt Bella and for you to just tell me what you were leaving…. What was I supposed to do with that? What happened to a fair warning I mean vampires? Werewolves? Really Bella! you left out vital information that I could have used to protect you."

Anger arose in Bella.

"Protect me! Dad I was trying to protect you! You have no idea the dangerous world I live in! There were multiple times I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. I wasn't allowed. I had to keep you safe!"

Charlie shook his head.

"Look, honey I'm not making excuses. I'm just saying… I'm sorry. My reactions and responses are wrong...and it's going to take a while for me to wrap my head around being a grandfather…Especially to twins. You're my baby girl, my only daughter and I cherish you. I really do. I just didn't want to be left alone again. your mother had left me, and your grandparents had died... all I had was you…when you would come and visit you kept me sane. I love having you here Bells. I just didn't want to lose you. But giving you an ultimatum.…its was wicked and selfish and wrong. I'm asking for your forgiveness Bella. Please I love you."

Bella looked at her father as tears poured down his face. Her own eyes had filled with tears. She had never seen her father cry and as much as she could understand why, her heart still hurt. She could forgive him yes; he was her father after all, but nothing would change overnight.

"I…I love you too dad. I truly do and I accept your apology, but I need you to give me some space. I just need a little time…ok?"

Charlie stood; he could accept that.

"can I hug you bells?"

Bella wrapped her arms around her protruding stomach.

"no dad…, I'm sorry, not until you earned my trust back."

With that said Charlie nodded and left.

As soon as he left, Bella let the tears fall. However, she didn't fall. No, she stood on her own two feet and waited for Paul to come home.

….

"Paul?" Bella called as she heard the front door open.

Not hearing a response, she walked out of the kitchen and into dining room.

sitting at the table was Paul. His head in his hands. Seth was hovering in the corner, looking confused and disturbed. Scattered on the table were papers.

"babe? What's going on? What's wrong?"

Paul sat up and looked at her with bloodshot eyes, as if he had been crying for hours.

"…Billy Black is my father."

Bella gasp and took a seat across from him.

"Wait? What..how?"

Paul took her hands in his.

"My mom met Billy at a party. She got him drunk and they had a one-night stand, which then led to me. The issue was by the time mom realized who my father was, he was already married. So, in order to save their skin and keep my parentage a secret, the lahote family had my mother marry her adopted brother Malcolm. They then moved to Tacoma. Eventually My mom got fed up and left Malcolm. Long story short, Malcom brought me back here and that was that."

"But if Billy is your biological father and your older then Jacob, than that makes you-"

" **The Rightful alpha**." Seth finished. "It makes a ton of sense. The power that rolls off of you in waves. What does this all mean?"

Paul breathed in Bella's scent as he raked his fingers through her hair.

"It means...I need to take my rightful place as Alpha. But first. We need to talk to Chief black and then get the Pack off their lazy butts. Seth you made sure Jacob was on patrol, right?"

Seth nodded.

"Good. Seth, I need you to round up the pack. I'm sure there are multiple topics that we need to cover. I know they were silent about Bella and I dating but I know all Hell will break loose when they find out we are married, Especially Jacob. And with Sam trapped by the imprint things are about to get Hectic."

…

Billy sat woodworking at the table when there was a knock on the door.

"Rachel! Can you get that?" He shouted

"I'm kind of busy dad! Rebecca will be here in an hour!"

Billy sighed. His oldest would be returning home after being away for six years. He wasn't too happy about that. She had left with no notice, gotten married and didn't tell anyone. And now she was returning with barley any notice. Six years. Six years and no contact. No phone calls, no letters. It made Billy want to see red. But could he really be too angry? This could be the only time he saw his daughter. Oh, and that God-awful husband of hers.

Ok, he couldn't say God awful, he didn't know the man. But as a father, he could still be skeptical.

The knock sounded again, and Billy rolled his eyes.

"I'm coming." He hollered

Billy rolled past the kitchen, and grimaced as he saw Rachel sitting on Embry's lap and pawing at him.

 _So much for being busy._ He thought.

Billy opened the front door and gasp.

"Bella? Paul? Bella?!" Billy Called again. He was stuck Staring at Bella's protruding Stomach.

"Hey Billy. May we come in?"

Billy nodded wordlessly.

"is there anyway, we could talk to you in Private?" Bella asked gently as she side eyed Embry and Rachel. By now, Embry had noticed the couple and was openly staring.

"That seems fair. Rachel, Embry, why don't you two head out for a while."

Rachel rolled her eyes and gave Bella a dirty look, but Embry was stuck on stupid. He couldn't decide on following his imprint or looking at Paul. The power radiating off him was unbearable. It made Both the man and the wolf want to bow down in submission.

"Embry go." Paul ordered.

That was all it took to get Embry to move.

Once the two were gone, Billy ushered the couple to sit.

"So, Paul, Bella what brings you too by? The last time I saw you Paul you were tearing Chunks off my son and threating Charlie swan. And you Bella, Charlie had told me you were Pregnant, but I just thought he was drunk calling me. looks like I was wrong."

Paul and Bella exchanged a look and nodded.

"Chief Black…I need to ask you a few questions." Paul asked

"oh, have you come to disrespect my household again boy?" Billy hissed

Paul surrendered himself to Billy's scrutiny.

"My apologies, Chief black. It wasn't my intent to disrespect you or your household. I just wanted to talk to Charlie swan."

"And you couldn't ask to meet him somewhere or call him? like any normal human? Instead you caused damage to my house and forced me to reveal tribal secrets that I nor Bella was ready to tell!" Billy practically roared.

Paul was going to defend his actions but stopped. He hadn't thought of that. Had his wife been ready to tell her father about the secret?

With earnest Eyes he turned to her. questioning?

Bella hitched a shoulder to her ear, a nervous habit.

"I wasn't ready for him to know Paul. Billy's right about that but I don't regret you talking to Charlie. Billy, Jacob Kissed me…without my consent, Paul was just defending my honor."

"And I agree with that Bella. But the manner of which he went about it was inappropriate. However, I digress, you have been warned Paul. Next time think your way through things before you go off on a wolf instinct. You can't let the wolf have all the control. He's not always right. While you are a shapeshifter, you are also a man, a grown, smart, and mature man. I would hate to see the potential you have go to waste. Some of the tribe's men have told me the excellent craft work you have done, but also how you have fixed things to perfection. As much trouble as you cause this old chief, I am proud of you Paul lahote."

Paul couldn't respond. He could only stare at Billy as if he were superman.

"um…why don't I make some tea while you two talk." Bella said quietly. She could tell Paul needed to be the one to tell Billy.

"no ones ever told me that…." Paul whispered. But loud enough that Billy could hear him.

"well, I mean every word." Billy assured.

"Chief…can I ask you something personal?"

"of course, son."

Bella winched at the word son. Billy just didn't know how close he was.

Paul pulled out an orange envelope and set between Billy and himself.

"…on the night of your bachelor party…do you remember meeting a woman?"

"There were plenty of women at my bachelor party. I don't see why this is important. Why are you asking Paul?"

"Because there was women, who gave you multiple drinks…. she took you back to her motel room…and when you awoke the next morning, she was gone….do you remember that?" Paul pushed

Billy eyebrows Furrowed.

"I think I do remember something like that. The night was so long, and I had way too many drinks… but I do recall waking up in a motel room alone. Paul why are you asking me this…"

Unable to keep it in any longer, Paul shouted

"BECAUSE THE WOMEN YOU SLEPT WITH WAS MY MOTHER! YOUR MY FATHER BILLY!"

He then pulled out the papers from the envelope and slammed multiple pictures onto the kitchen table.

There on the table was Pauls birth certificate, a picture of Pauls mother. And next to it, a letter addressed to Billy.

Billy was silent and Paul was shaking, ready to phase at any moment.

Bella was going to step in, but she saw Billy motion her to stop.

With gentleness and ease, Billy rolled into Paul's eyes sight.

"Paul…look at me son. You can't let the wolf overrule you. You're a man too, listen to me Paul. I believe you. I know your telling me the truth…and I **_know you are_** my son."

Paul's trembling stopped and in their place were tears.

"How can you just accept this so easily?"

Billy's giant hands held Pauls even larger ones.

"Because I remember your mother's eyes…and you have them. while I didn't know who she was, I could never forget those eyes. Besides, you would never make something like this up. Even if it does complicate things. So, tell me, how did you find out this information?"

Paul relayed everything he had found out within the past few days.

"I see, that does sound like something Jenna and Malcolm would come up with. And your theory is correct, being older than Jacob, you are the rightful Alpha and unlike your Brother, I know you won't hesitate to take your place. We have much to discuss Paul…and we will but this is a lot for anyone to take in. But I do want to make at least one thing right."

Paul looked up in concern and to his shock, Billy reached over and signed the blank spot on his birth certificate.

Billy went to say something but was interrupted.

"Dad! I'm home!" a voice shouted

"Dad! guess whose here!"

The front door opened and in Walked…Rebecca black. Alongside her, was a man with long blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail. Beside them was Rachel, who was practically dancing on her toes.

"Well dad! aren't you gonna greet me!"

…

The forest was silent as the shadows turned into human forms.

Paul shivered as the Pack emerged, yellow eyed, tired, and confused. He was glad he convinced Bella to stay with Billy. Tensions were high.

"Paul! What the hell is this? Seth said you called a pack meeting and set up some meeting with the leeches! They can't be trusted!" Jared snarled.

Paul ignored Jared and turned to Sam, the man looked high and almost out of his mind. He couldn't even stand, having to lean on Leah and Seth for support.

"Sam? Where's your head at man?"

"I can't…I just can't…" Sam babbled.

"What is this?" Paul growled " I thought you completed the imprint break by marking Leah!?"

Sam didn't get to respond because the pack was all talking at once.

" **Everybody shut up!"** Paul roared.

Everyone fell silent.

"now, Sam? What happened after we left, I thought you were able to break the imprint?"

Sam shook his head and glanced at Leah. Who in turn looked pissed and angry?

 _"_ someone tell me what the hell is going on?!" Paul growled

"Leah refuses to let Sam mark her! which means Sam is stuck with Emily." Seth finally responded.

Paul let out an earsplitting roar and stomped towards Leah.

**"you would let your Alpha. Your pack mate be stuck in a wicked imprint, knowing you had the key to his freedom? Why!"**

Leah sneered up at Paul.

"None of your business lahote! Look just because you banged the leech lover and have some special voodoo connection with her doesn't mean you have a right to boss us all around! Who do you think you are!"

Paul wanted to respond but his father's words came back to him. His fathers words. That had a nice ring to it.

_Don't let the wolf have all the control, you're a man too._

Paul took a breath and looked at sam. Really looked at him.

He looked exhausted and he could tell that Sam was tired of fighting.

So he had two options. Give Sam his freedom...or keep a good friends and a would be awesome beta.

Paul sighed. He had to choose the hardest option.

"Sam phase. Everyone else stay human."

Once he and Sam phased, Paul opened certain pieces and parts of his mind for Sam to see.

" ** _Sam? Are you tired of being Alpha?"_**

**_"_ ** _it wasn't my position in the first place Paul. I was just filling in. What are you suggesting?"_

**_"Sam, you saw the important parts. I am the rightful alpha and I will fight you for the position if necessary."_ **

_"your willing to take on this burden **?"**_

**_"it's my birthright Sam…besides…I think it's time for you to retire. Sam, I think in order for you to break the imprint you need to give up the wolf?"_ **

**_"give up the wolf…?"_ **

The very thought sent Sam into shock.

**_"There are two ways to break an imprint. by marking or giving up the wolf. And since Leah refuses…"_ **

**_"But what about the newborn battle! You'll need all the wolves you can get."_ **

**_"I know Sam, but the Cullen's have their own army as well, so one wolf down won't hurt us. Please sam. It literally hurts me to see you like this. The imprint is killing you."_ **

Sam nodded.

The duo phased out and Sam wearily turned to face the pack.

**_" I Samuel uley …am stepping down as Alpha."_ **

The pack went into an uproar, but Sam put a hand up in silence.

"Sam! You can't do this! I am not ready!" Jacob yelled, stomping his foot like spoiled child.

Sam let out a weary snort.

"no one said i was choosing you anyway Jacob."

"Sam…I'm not fit to be alpha…its tiring." Jared complained.

"All of you shut up. Paul is taking my place. And that is the end of it!"

Before anyone could stop him or complain.

Sam craned his neck in submission and bowed before Paul.

"Paul Lahote…I surrender my Alpha title and submit to you. **_Our new Alpha_**."

The pack had no choice but to comply.

Except Jacob.


	13. Chapter 13

The energy shifted as Paul tensed. He let out a feral growl.

" **oh, now that you're not getting your way, you finally have something to say!?"**

The pack stayed bowed low, fear running through them. no one would be stupid enough to question the new Alpha.

_Of course, everyone but Jacob._

"This has nothing to do with me! but I refuse to accept you as my Alpha! I won't submit to you! You're the tribe man whore! Your lazy, hot tempered and unreliable! You're not worth the dirt beneath my feet Lahote!" Jacob then spat and glared at the newly appointed Alpha.

To Jacobs irritation, Paul began to laugh. A dark sickening Laugh.

" **What the first ass whooping, I gave you wasn't enough for you boy!?"**

"ill kick your ass right here right now Lahote!" Jacob bellowed.

"jake! What are you doing!" Quill intervened.

"stay out of this quill!" Jacob shouted.

Paul shook his head. He was angry, tired, and hungry. But he was also running on adrenaline. He was now the Alpha. **_The true Alpha and nothing could stop him._**

With lightning like reflexes, Paul launched for Jacob.

 **"I WILL BREAK YOUR BONES BOY! DON'T MAKE ME BREAK YOUR BONES! ONE BY ONE I WILL DO IT! NOW SUBMIT!"** Paul roared.

"I won't submit to you!" Jacob shouted.

And just like he promised, Paul broke one of Jacob's bones.

**"Submit!"**

"no!"

Another bone broken.

" **That's two arms Jacob! submit!"**

"NO!"

Paul roared. Looks like he needed to make this a command.

" **Jacob Ephraim black! You will submit to me! AS your rightful Alpha! I will not take NO for an answer! Now submit!"**

Paul felt Electricity run through him. The power and weight of the Alpha order was like a chain around Jacobs neck.

" **submit. Jacob. Say it!"**

"I…I…I submit." Jacob caved.

Paul released the young wolf and stood. Eyes glowing yellow and feral. No one in the pack moved.

**"Don't move Jacob until he is fully healed. No need for him to go home with broken arms. BE back here at sundown tomorrow. WE WILL MEET WITH THE CULLENS. Go forth with your regular patrols. Sam, DO NOT GO BACK TO EMILY'S."**

With that said, Paul left his pack and went to gather his mate.

…

Bella watched the dark forest. Anxiety and anticipation radiated off of her. She knew something happened. She, Billy, and Rachel felt the shift in the Atmosphere but only she and Billy knew what was going on.

"Bella, come on in dear. You and those babies will catch a cold. You know twins run in the family." Billy called

Bella ignored the joke and turned to Billy with a serious look on her face.

"Billy, did you know?"

"know what honey?" he asked

"Did you know that it was Pauls mother you slept with? I mean...did you know her…?"

Billy sighed.

"Growing up as Future chief, I had to know every name and family in the tribe. Yes, I knew of Tawny lahote, but I had never spent time with her. Her face was hazy when we met at the party. I only remembered her eyes. So, the night of the party…I was just so drunk and once again, I awoke alone in the motel room. So no, I didn't know. And no, I didn't secretly know that Paul was my son. I wasn't focused on how I got in the motel room or who took me there, I was focused on my future wife, pregnant at home with soon to be twin daughters. And there was no way, I would have connected the dots between Tawny and myself, she was engaged to someone else and had moved to Tacoma. That was all I knew. But when Paul walked in today…and told me the truth…I just knew. Does that make sense?"

Bella stood up. She knew Paul was near.

"no, Billy, it doesn't. Because whether you like it or not, you have three children who are going to find out that they have a brother and they will know that you cheated on their mother, intentionally or not. It doesn't matter. And now your going to be a grandpa to grandchildren you didn't even know were related to you. Don't you know the drama that will become of this? Don't you know how your daughters will feel? They haven't even had children or gotten married in a way in which their families will celebrate. No instead they have to watch you fawn over a son and grandchildren that they didn't know you had. This is just a lot for All of us to take in. and what about Jacob? This is going to kill him. That Paul is his older brother and now the girl he fell in love with is married to that said brother and having his kids? It's just too much…"

Billy was going to say something but froze when Yellow eyes peeked out from the forest.

Walking out of the forest butt naked was Paul. His eyes glowed yellow and soft growls were heard.

"Paul?" Bella called.

" **Come."** He growled.

Billy watched them go, as his head fell into his hands. He needed to tell his children and soon.

…

**The next day:**

Bella bit her fingernails as she sat in her truck.

 _I can't do this. I can't do this…_ she thought _. They're all going to stare at me and as soon as they see me the rumors are going to start! And I still have to put in the paperwork that my last name is changed. Ohhh my gosh! I can't do this! I can't…_

_Two kicks from her stomach took Bella out of her panic induced thoughts._

"you guys are right…. I can do this… who cares what people think? I love your daddy and that's all that matters."

With that said, as soon as she stepped out of her truck Bella was ambushed by Emmett.

"hey, little sis. How are my niece and nephew?"

Bella let out a nervous chuckle as Emmett rubbed her protruding stomach.

"were fine. Just nervous. Hey what are you doing here? I thought you, jasper and Paul were planning strategy?" she asked

"oh, don't worry we already did that. Paul went to work, jaspers finalizing some details and I'm on guard duty. Seth is out there in the forest. now what's keeping you? Your going to be late…"

"I'm just nervous Em. You know how people like to Gossip…"

"oh, baby bell. Don't worry about what people think. You and Paul don't owe anyone an explanation. Now let's get in there and finish that semester. WE only have two months left of school. I think we can get through it."

Bella smiled.

"your right Em. Let's go…I'm ready for this day to be over with."

…..

"Carsile! Carlisle!" Alice shouted even though she didn't have to.

"Alice! What is it?! And for heaven's sake don't shout in the hospital."

The doctor vampire had jumped up from his paperwork as Alice burst into his hospital office.

With everything going on, he was trying to keep up appearances, but he knew he probably have to put in some of his unused vacation days.

"its Edward! He's leaving! I can't see where he's going! He keeps changing his mind. He followed Irina!"

"ok, Alice breathe. There's nothing we can do about Irina or Edward. I'm sure hell return for the battle. You just focus on the army…"

"But Carlisle! I have a really bad feeling about this! Please we have too- "

"Alice!" Carlisle hissed. It was loud enough for Vampire ears but low enough to where humans couldn't hear him.

"I don't have time to keep chasing after Edward every time he has a tantrum. That's exactly what he wants. WE have a war on our hands and many lives will be lost if we do not focus! Now please…leave my office. ill see you at home within an hour."

If Alice could cry, she surely would have but instead she walked out of his office at a human pace, lost in her own visions of the unforeseeable future.

….

_Some unknown location:_

Red eyes, stared down at Edward and Irina

A pale hand held Edward's tightly. Almost tasting the thoughts that ran through the hundred and seventeen's years old mind.

"my, my, my, such…chaos…. tell me young Edward…...what do you hope to get out of this?"

"I wish to turn my mate as required by our laws. Her confusion for those…dogs…have caused me such…grief."

"I see… brothers…we must confer! It looks like we may be making an … ** _early_** trip to forks!"

….

Paul typed on the computer in earnest, with everything going on, he had become backed up on orders. He also had multiple requests for him to fix things, so that meant he needed to print out more contracts.

He was just about to make a few phone calls when he smelled it.

**_The sickening stench of Vampire._ **

**_A cold one was in his store._ **

Paul closed his eyes. He'd really hate to have to tear up his own hardware store and office before his wife got to see it.

"I know you're here." He said aloud.

"well at least I know your not as dumb as people think…"

Paul opened his eyes to see a red eyed vampire standing before him.

"you must want to die leech." He said. Paul sat back and smiled. He wolf was itching for a fight and he liked playing with his prey.

"well, I think you'll let me stay alive for a while…especially when it pertains…to Isabella swan…"

...

Bella held her breath as she took a seat at her normal lunch table. The whole table was silent at the resident student around her gossiped and pointed.

Bella looked at her friends as they stared at her like an alien.

Angela was the first to speak.

"Bella... ** _Wow_** …"

"Wow! Wow is that all you can say Angela? How about what the hell!" Mike bellowed. "I mean...I mean look at her! your…your-"

"pregnant mike. I am pregnant yes, with my husband's children." Bella sneered.

"Hus- Hus- "

"husband mike." Bella said boldly "my husband. Say what you want or whatever you want but if I hear a word or any kind of remark about my husband or my pregnancy, my foot will go so far up your ass you wont be able to breathe is that clear."

Mike looked like he swallowed a car. However, Jessica broke the silence.

"Well damn Bella, if had known that marriage and a baby would have given you a kick ass backbone, I would have suggested it a long time ago..."

The table broke out into a laugh

Bella blushed."

" did you get married Because of …the baby? Is...is that why you got married? I mean… the wedding was so beautiful…" Jessica commented.

Bella smiled.

"thank you jess."

Her eyes then looked towards Angela. Waiting for well, she didn't know?

"I'm sorry Bella…I'm just shocked? Surprised…I…I really don't know what to I'm sorry I have to go...studying and all."

Bella's brows furrowed.

Was Angela upset with her? Was she judging her? She had been at the wedding, so what was the problem now?

Bella shook her head. She didn't have time to worry about whether Angela was judging her or not. What Bella needed to focus on how she could help the pack. They were preparing for a war and yet still had to maintain some sort of humanity…

How could she help them?

And bam! That's when it hit her…this was going to be great!

But wait…is the pack going to want her around? Especially with everything going on. And once they found out the truth about Paul and Jacob and her pregnancy, they would surely blame her... Maybe she could do it without her being present…At the end of the day, the pack needed to be united and Bella was going to make it happen.

…

Paul growled and straightened as he felt the presence of his pack nearby.

 **Embry and quill**. His wolf told him. He had no idea how he knew that, but he had to trust his wolf. It was another perk to the Alpha status.

_Embry? Quill?_

_What the? Oh my gosh I'm hearing a voice inside my head! -Quill_

_Did someone call me? What is going on? -Embry_

**_Both of you calm down. Somehow some way...I can communicate to you without being in wolf form. So just shut up and keep your ears open, be ready to strike and guard the front door. Phase out._ **

_but Paul…were not in wolf form…- Embry_

Paul growled. That didn't make sense. They were fully human! And he could communicate with them.

However, he couldn't focus on that, he needed to find out what this leech wanted with his mate.

**_"you have five seconds before I kill you. Speak!"_ **

"aren't we impatient? I wonder how Isabella deals with that, but I digress. Hear me now, shapeshifter…False information has been given against you and I have come as an aid. Sent by my master…"

" **That doesn't help me leech!"**

The leech rolled his eyes and had the audacity to sit in the chair across from Paul desk.

"I have a name good sir." The leech said stunningly polite.

Paul stared at the leech and tapped into his wolf. He could feel everything living thing from miles away and he could taste the atmosphere and the sickening dead flesh of the leech…but Paul was a strategist and he would not lose is cool.

With a sneer, he sat himself down as well.

" **Very well, tell me your name?"**

"it is…Demetri, at your service."

" **who sent you?"**

"my masters…who are unavailable at this moment but should be here in a few days' time. it is very hard for one to get away as they are under watchful eyes…"

**"and your masters are?"**

"I'm sorry, I cannot divulge that until they get here. However, I believe we were talking about your mate. The great and invincible Bella swan. Such a... strange and yet remarkable women. I believe congratulations are in order on your new nuptials."

Paul ignored the compliment and studied the vampire. He had a an olive undertone to him with shoulder length brown hair. and his eyes were blood red with just a hint of black. A sign he needed to hunt soon.

**"what's your gift?"**

"pardon me?"

**"your gift. Your power. The thing that makes you valuable once you wake up from days of burning…"**

"ah, yes… my gift…I am tracker. Nothing special."

Paul could smell the lie a mile away.

 **"Tell me about this false information**."

"yes, well my masters only ordered me to warn you about the betrayal. It seems young Edward Cullen only has his own personal interest at heart. And also, to say that you might just be fighting two wars at once if the mind reader isn't deposed of."

" **And where is the mind reader?"**

"out and about but definitely not in forks and I am not allowed to track him. I'm simply here to aid you and your blushing bride…"

**"and why would I need your aid?"**

"Simple. Your pack is strong, and you are stronger however, you are only human…and you need to sleep sometime. And I assure you that I can be trusted. "

**"you say that, but your actions need to prove it. you want to be trusted; I'll send you over to the Cullen's. -"**

"I actually prefer to be somewhere else. I understand your land is sacred and that you have a treaty with the Cullen's. But my treaty is personal and does not mingle with the animal drinkers… My loyalty lies with you ..."

Paul tapped his fingers on the desk.

" **but why not alert the Cullen's of your presence...there are plenty of vampires over in their area."**

Demetri made a face of disgust.

"I personally do not like the Cullen's; they live against their true nature. And they would be too …stunned by my presence…it would cause distractions.."

**_This cold one can be trusted. We sense it, his wolf urged._ **

_Paul's eyes flashed yellow._

**_"Let me tell you something right now, you make one step backward. One slip up, Give me one reason to think you might hurt my mate or my pack and you wont have to worry about returning to your master anymore Because ill make sure your life end right then and there permanently…"_ **

**_A/n: can anybody tell me in the comments where I got pauls threat from! It's a shout out to a great worth watching cartoon!_ **

Demetri cautiously stood and the red eyed vampire bowed low before him, his neck exposed. Paul let out a wall vibrating Growl.

His wolf was very pleased

"you have my word…"

" **good. Now go hunt…and far away from here and no innocent humans! I'll have you followed if need be!"**

**…**

Bella hummed a tune as she kneaded the dough. Sweat was forming on her forehead, but she couldn't stop to wipe it, she **needed** to do this. The pack needed this.

"Bells! You home!?" Seth called out.

"I'm pretty sure you hear the heartbeats Seth" she grumbled

"well, someone sure is cranky."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"just tell me you let everyone know." Bella whined

"of course, I did big sis…although well just ...just take it easy…please...you've been working for hours. Come on just like a ten-minute break, I'll take over for an hour or two. Paul should be home soon."

Bella sighed and did as asked.

"I know ...I can feel him. He doesn't seem very happy."

Seth whirled around covered in flour.

"you can feel him too?" he whispered.

Bella's eyes went huge.

"What is this Seth?"

"I think it's the power of the true alpha…especially since you and I have such strong bonds with him."

"maybe…maybe with this impromptu gathering we can create some new bonds. The pack is broken Seth…" Bella told him.

Seth's shoulder slummed as he put the pies in the oven.

"I know Bells. It is. and in truth, only you and Paul can fix it. The pack….it needs the love that you guys have and with you carrying the first pair of pack cubs… its…trust me...it won't be as hectic as you think."

Bella was going to say something, but a hot hand gingerly massaged into her shoulders. A moan escaped her lips.

"and that's my cue to leave…" Seth joked

"stay Seth…" Paul responded.

Bella blushed and turned to see her husband standing over her.

"hi…" she whispered.

She and Seth could feel his agitation and resignation. He was hiding something and something important.

Instead of responding Paul grabbed a fistful of Bella's hair and gently pulled her head back, his nose landing in the crook of her neck and then stopping just below her ear.

He was scenting her. it was something he explained after he marked her. just by scenting her he could tell where she had been, who she had been with, how she was feeling, whether she was horny or not _( and if he kept gripping her hair like that she'd jump his bones, Seth or no Seth_ ) whether she was fertile and how the babies were. It gave him so much information that sometimes words weren't needed.

Bella swallowed hard, as Seth slowly removed himself from the room. The wolf must have been close to the surface, no, **_the alpha_** was close to the surface.

Paul stopped at her earlobe and nibbled.

Bella groaned.

" **scent me**." he ordered.

"huh?"

" **scent me... do exactly what I just did to you. Start at the crook of my neck and then stop just below the ear. I promise…it's not weird**." he said again, as he lifted her from her chair and sat in her seat, putting her in his lap.

Bella hesitated but did as told. She started from the crook of his neck. Throughout the day, Paul had experienced bouts of stress, frustration anger and then an uncontrollable rage took over along with surprise but then it was overtaken by a volt of power. He had been commanding and demanded respect and order, she felt a sickening feeling run through her and her nose suddenly assaulted by the smell of bleach and sugar, it was disgusting and Bella had to jerk back away from Paul, but he held her. A dangerous growl vibrating in his chest.

" **you smell that my mate? That stench! That disgusting, stomach turning stench...that is what leeches truly smell like. But human noses can't smell the stink, they are the perfect predator. But Bella lahote, Wife, marked and mated to the true Alpha of the Quileute tribe, don't you ever forget that smell. Don't you ever forget who the true nature of the cold ones. Never, never get so comfortable that you forget their true nature and the same goes for the pack…don't you ever get so comfortable and so blind that you forget that we are supernatural creatures. And that We, all of us the leeches the wolves, we could kill you in a second! Do you hear me honey? Don't ever lose sight of that. A hungry vampire, a violate wolf...it's all the same. WE are dangerous… and we do make mistakes… no matter how much power we have… I am saying all this because we need you not to be blind to the circumstances around you…always be on guard. I need you to be on your guard…so many things are changing, and I can't lose you…your all I have…"**

Bella buried her head back into Pauls neck. His scent had changed. Protection, love trust…fear…and further most…want...

"The pack will be here soon. I figured a cookout would be good before you went to see the Cullen's… We need to be united" she whispered.

Paul growled.

**" then I guess we should make sure they know just exactly who lives here."**

**...**

Before Bella knew it, her back yard was filled with wolves and one could cut the tension with a knife.

The table was filled with food and the bonfire was lit but no one moved. Everyone had split off into pairs with Bella in the middle. Paul had yet to come out , he was dealing with very agitated elders on the phone. It seemed like his new Alpha status was not very well received.

Speaking of Alpha's, Bella watched Jacob huddle with quill and Embry as he sent death glares to where he knew Paul was watching. She also looked to where Sam lounging in a chair. He looked exhausted, like he was fighting something. Of course, he was ! Bella had almost forgotten about Emily!

Making up her mind, she approached the former Alpha.

"Sam? Are you hungry? I can make you a plate?"

Sam's tired eyes met hers. He then took the time to really look at her and no doubt, his eyes landed on her protruding stomach.

A small smile then spread on his face.

"Never in my life did I think Paul would ever get in your good graces….guess I was wrong. What you do Bribe him with food?"

Bella didn't get to respond because a booming laugh sounded behind her. It was Paul, he was grinning like a fool.

"yeah like food is the only thing I care about. I care about pu-"

"PAUL DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Bella suddenly shouted as she threw the nearest object towards him.

This light banter caused most of the pack to break out of their solemn silence. While they were obedient to Pauls commands, that didn't mean they fully trusted him. Especially with everything happening so sudden.

"um…is the food ready?"

All eyes turned to quill who was eagerly eyeing the roast on the table.

Bella smiled.

"Go, ahead Quill. Foods all ready."

"wait." Paul called out. " ladies first. Bella, Leah."

Bella glanced over at Leah, she had been quiet ever since she arrived and the she wolfs focus was definitely on sam.

Paul had informed Bella of what took place between the two and she could understand why Leah was hesitant to let Sam Mark her.

In Leah's mind Sam was only using her to buy his freedom... and then…he would leave her, and Leah would be left all alone, But Bella could see the love in Sam's eyes. He still cared for Leah, still loved her. She just needed to see it.

"Leah, why don't you and I go unto the front porch…" she suggested.

Leah opened her mouth to say something smart, but Paul let out a warning growl.

The she wolf sighed and followed Bella to the front porch, leaving the rest of the pack to stare after them.

…..

Paul handed Sam a beer as he watched his mate disappear into the house. Looking around, he could see the pack was still on edge. Heck, he could feel it. Their anxiety, their confusion, the distrust, and a majority of it was coming from Jacob.

" Alright everyone, the food is ready. Go eat. Eat as much as you want."

"yeah whatever…" he heard Jacob mumble.

Paul of course ignored it and turned his eyes back to sam.

"you didn't go back to Emily, right?" he questioned

Sam shook his head.

"no, I took a nap at my mother's…but Emily wouldn't stop calling."

"Sam, I promise as soon as this war is over, she's gone." Paul urged

"you can't promise that Paul. The Elders would never allow it..."

Paul snorted.

"no offense Sam, but your way of getting stuff done and mine are completely different. Besides have you forgotten who my father is...-"

"oh, you actually know who your father is Lahote. I thought you were born a bastard." Jacobs angry voice interrupted.

Paul didn't move. He simply stared back at Jacob.

"you know what Jacob. you and I have some thigs that need to be discussed. We can either take a walk or square it away right here in front of the pack.."

"what are you going to do? beat me? isn't that what your father used to do to you lahote. Isn't that how you get your kicks… no wonder Bella is with you… you've probably beat her into submission. Just like you treat everyone else you sick bastard."

Once again, Paul didn't move. He took a sip of his beer and took a deep breath.

" I want you to get one thing straight Jacob. I am a lot of things but one thing I am not is a women beater. I have never put my hands on my wife in anyway that could or would harm her. so, get that out of your head. In all truth I think your just jealous. Your jealous that Bella didn't chose you, your upset because you didn't get what you wanted in life. Your pissed that your sister is imprinted to your best friend and everyone just accepted it with open arms but most of all your pissed because you know your father is hiding something from you. I suggest you go talk to him. don't come to the meeting, knowing what the chief has to say is more important…"

"And what gives you the right to tell me what the hell to do!" Jacob growled as he threw his plate to the ground.

Paul sighed. It was now or never.

"Because… ** _I'm your brother Jacob… your older brother…your father …had an affair with my mother before your parents got married_**


	14. Chapter 14

"You lying piece of trash!" Jacob roared as he launched himslef at Paul. However, the New Alpha was ready for the younger man's angry attack. With ease, he had the boy in a headlock.

"I know your angry Jacob and you have every right to be however you won't take that anger on me . Do you understand? I suggest you go to **_ou_** r father and confront him before I have to hurt you…" He threated.

"I will never be related to you! You filthy-"

" **Jacob black, you will go to our father and find out the truth! Now!"**

Paul had given Jacob a direct order and he could not disobey.

….

Leah stared out at the water in front of the lahote house.

By now, She and Bella had eaten and were sitting in a surprisingly comfortable silence.

"I understand why you won't let Sam mark you Leah." Bella whispered to her.

The she wolf made no motion that she was she listening. Bella however, continued speaking.

"And I'm not mad at you for standing your ground. Because you don't trust Sam, actually you don't trust any man and you have a hard time with authority figures especially with the way your father treats you. I mean on the outside your father shows love and care, but I know Leah clearwater that he has had moments where he's shown what he really thinks of you, hasn't he. He's disappointed in you and In truth he's angry you phased. Not because you're a girl but because you're the oldest and he wanted you married to a nice strong man , having babies and make the clearwater name proud, isn't that right? And don't get me started on your mother she wanted you to be exactly like Emily. A quiet little housewife who bakes pies and stays inside her house right? But no, not Leah clearwater. Before you even phased you were strong and hot headed. The phase just excelled it and that irritates your mother, she wanted an Emily copy but that's not who you are Leah. Your strong, beautiful, and brave and so damn creative. Don't pretend, I haven't some of the bracelets you've designed and the photos you've taken. You could go to school for photography, hell you could even help Paul with his jewelry business by taking photos. But anyway, I digress. Leah you have spent way too long allowing other people to control your life . you finally have a choice and just between you and me…you can mark sam."

That had Leah's attention.

"what?"

"you heard me but for your benefit, ill say it Again. **You can mark sam**. See, I've been doing some research and some thinking. You're the only female wolf , so that in turn other than myself makes you an alpha female. Which also gives you some power and that power includes you being able to mark sam. So, its up to you Leah. Make your choice…"

…..

Jacob burst into his home, only to find his father sitting at the dinner table.

He sniffed the air and caught a scent he had not smelt in years.

"Rebecca's here? Why?" he snarled.

His father shrugged his shoulders.

"I could care less about that right now but let me guess Paul told you the truth and took over as Alpha. Is that what has you so pissed?"

Jacob's eyes widen in shock.

"wait ...y- you…he.. he was telling…you cant mean…no. No! No!" Jacob roared.

"Jacob-"

"NO! YOU DONT GET TO SIT THERE AND TELL ME MORE LIES! HOW COULD YOU!? YOU CHEATED ON MY MOTHER! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I HATE YOU!"

Jacob then bolted out the door. Billy's pleas falling on deaf ears.

…

Paul smiled as an odd peace fell on his pack. Embry and quill were arm wrestling. Jared and Seth were playing a game of chess, while next to them Ramon, Collin and brady were stuffing their faces.

To his surprise, none of the pack had given a visual reaction to Jacob and himslef being related.

All it took was Embry saying something so simple.

" It actually makes sense and explains a lot. Besides…our wolves are more content with you as alpha. No offense Sam."

Paul shook his head and chuckled. But his eyes narrowed as he took in his mate and Leah. They were coming in from the front porch, laughing all the way.

As much as he was loving the playful and peaceful atmosphere, they needed to get to business.

"Alright everyone. We have some things to discuss. The first thing is as we are coming upon the meeting with the cold ones, everyone will need to keep their cool. There will be more leeches then normal and a majority of them will be red eyes. But that's not the point. The point is the sooner we work with these leeches the sooner we can get rid of the red head and then we can have our lives back. The second thing is yes, Jacob and I are brothers. We share the same father and have different mothers but that doesn't change anything. He is still a member of this pack despite his emotional outburst. And then as you all have seen, my mate is pregnant with the packs first set of cubs. So, you all will need to be a bit more careful around her and also everyone will be assigned a different duty of chores every time we have a gathering. Bella and I are not your maids, so clean up after yourselves. And lastly, it's time for me to choose my beta. And for that I chose, Embry call if he wants it..."

All eyes turned to Embry who looked beyond shocked.

"I...I … uh…sure." He whispered.

Paul's eyes shone bright yellow as he heard Embry's agreement.

 **"come."** He ordered

Embry approached him.

" **kneel**." He ordered

Embry did as told.

Paul then placed two hands on the side of Embry's head.

" **Embry Call, I call forth the Spirits of our ancestors as witnesses! I call them forth to witness that you are now my Beta. My second in command. Embry call I trust the lives of my mate, my pups the tribe and this pack to you when I cannot! This is a gift! A privilege! Not a right! Do not take it lightly! This power is given to you here and now!"**

Bella gasped and grabbed on to Leah as she could literally feel the power transmitting from Paul to Embry.

It was like a shift and when Embry rose from the ground, right before their eyes, he had grown half as tall as Paul.

It was amazing.

The shock and awe was broken by the shrill ring of Bella's cellphone.

Without looking, she was quick to answer.

"Hello?"

"Bella! its Billy! I-I told Jacob the truth and he ran off! Bella I…I don't think he's coming back!"

And of course, the pack had heard every word.

And at the same time, Pauls watch went off.

The meeting was going to start soon.

" **Alright. Here's what's going to happen. Quill you're going to locate Jacob. Do not approach him just know his general whereabouts. Seth and Ramon, you will stay here and guard my mate. The rest of you minus Sam, will Phase. Sam, you can stay in the guest room. Everyone one else, PHASE!"**...

Tanya groaned as the foul scent of wet dog assaulted her .

"Arrggh! Carlisle how do you deal with the stench and especially with so many at once. I mean I thought that one dog was bad..."

"Tanya! Be polite. The Alpha only has so much patience. Just please…" Carlisle hissed as he watched the pack approach from the forest. It was dark and the moon was high, casting shadows on the approaching supernatural creatures.

Some of the mated couples stood closer togather while many of the nomads got into defensive positions. Seeing just how big the wolves where was intimidating.

"Thank you for joining us tonight. We know that we all face a common enemy and tonight, we will learn how to fight them. However, since Jasper has more experience dealing with them, he will take over from here."

"How do you expect us to train with these mutts, especially since we cannot speak to them Carlisle!?" Henri hissed

" **well, if you simply had asked, one of us would have phased into human form but it seems like leeches are lacking manners these days**."

All eyes turned to see Paul in all his alpha glory, staring at henry with yellow eyes.

"please forgive my husband…he didn't mean any harm..." Evelyn spoke up in her husband's defense.

Paul glared at them and then turned his attention towards jasper.

" **So, tell us Jasper how do newborns differ from regular ones?"** Paul asked

Jasper went to respond but howls were quickly heard.

Paul quickly turned and at the same time he and Alice spoke

"it's Victoria! "

" She's! she's coming too early! No! Paul she's leading the newborns straight to forks and another group is headed towards the reservation! "

…..

Bella stilled as she heard the howls and suddenly the air around her went much colder.

"Seth?" she called

The door nudged open and big cream-colored wolf shuffled at her.

"Bella…Stay inside!" she heard Sam ordered as he sprinted past her and out the door.

On instinct, Bella reached for the phone…but who was she going to call?

_Well, you are the Alpha's mate. Why don't you check on the imprints…I think Paul wrote everyone's numbers down somewhere?_

Just as Bella was dialing, she heard loud and furious growls. And then the sudden sound of something breaking.

Then there was silence.

"Sam? Seth?" she called

No answer

"Collin? Brady?"

No answer.

Bella's heart was hammering in her chest now.

With quick action, she grabbed a lighter and headed up the stairs to the bathroom.

…..

"This cant be happening! Its too early!" Alice shrieked as Jasper ,Emmett and Paul worked on sending different groups to forks and another to the reservation. Because of the delicacy of the situation, Paul allowed the leeches on his land and made sure his pack knew who was who before ordering them off.

Of course, the first leech he sent was Emmett. His job was to get to Bella and secure her as fast as he could.

He then phased in and directed Quill to the imprints. Jacob was still radio silent, but he couldn't worry about that now and jasper had to give the wolves a crash course on the newborns and just as Paul was giving out orders, his mind was bombarded by images of a broken and bleeding Collin. All the while Seth, Sam and brady were trying to fight off two vampires.

_**Hold them off you three! I am sending reinforcements! The rest of you move your asses! Think about your imprints! Your family! the tribe! You will do everything in your power to protect what you cherish the most!** _ **Paul roared in their heads.**

Paul then nodded to jasper as both them went in opposite directions.

Someone was going to die tonight and it was not going to be him.

 _Just hang on Bella. We'll be there soon_.

With quick thought, Paul phased back to human and looked up to the trees.

With the all the breath in lungs he shouted **" DEMETRI! GET YOUR RUSSIAN ASS DOWN HERE!"**

…..

Bella clutched her stomach, as she heard the vicious growls getting closer.

Whoever they were was inside now. She could hear her kitchen table break.

Bella put her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. She was pretty sure whoever they were could hear her heart hammering away.

The closet door opened and Bella was going to scream

But her voice caught in her throat when she saw who opened the door.

_Marcus volturi and two beautiful women standing next to him_

_..._

Demetri jumped from the trees, his eyes glowing a harsh red.

"How'd you know I was up there?" Demetri asked

" I **know everything dumbass! That's how! Now I need you to call these Italian blood drinkers you serve and tell them to get there assess down here!"**

Demetri made sure not to make eye contact when he said this part.

"They are already here my lord. Matter of fact, they have just picked up your mate. would you like to talk to them ?" Demetri asked as he pulled out his phone.

Paul growled and snatched the ringing phone out of his hand.

"Demetri-" a female voice said

"No this is the Alpha you Italian leech! Let me talk to my Mate."

"ah, Mr. Alpha…I assure you your mate is safe but I also understand the need to talk to her. hang on."

There was shuffling and Paul motioned for Demetri to follow him as they ran. He could hear the growls and cries of his pack mates.

"Paul?" Bella voice croaked. She sounded exhausted

" **Bella? Babe. Are you hurt?"**

"n- no just... overwhelmed."

**"I know honey. Listen you can trust the Italians. Them helping us out was long overdue . now put the leader on the phone because I know it wasn't that female."**

His mate did as ask and Paul growled. His pack was on the battle field and here he was having freaking tea with the Italian leeches!

"This is Marcus volturi."

" **look here bastard! I don't know how you knew where my mate was or why you got to her faster than the guards I assigned her but I will be finding out! Not a hair on her head is to be harmed! And don't you dare touch any human within the vicinity! And the wolves that are around you, you better listen to them or I will make them rip you to shreds! I will find your ass once all this is over with!"** He roared.

With that said, Paul threw Demetri's phone at him and phased.

It was time to kill some newborns. With his muzzle he motioned Demetri to follow.

If things continued like this, he was gonna need another long vacation.

…..

Emmett crossed over the border and into the reservation, his sensitive nose was bombarded with the stench of wolves and burning vampires but that wasn't the scent he needed.

He needed Bella's scent. He quickly found it not too far. it was mixed with three unknown scents.

Emmett hissed.

No, no one was going to hurt his little sister.

With ease, he sprinted towards Bella's scent and came upon a shocking discovery.

Lying on the ground was a wolf and he looked to be struggling to breath and there was more.

He knew he had come upon Paul and Bella's house because her scent was overwhelming. However, what alarmed him was the three vampires and two other wolves who seemed to be confused. Emmett immediately recognized the vampires. It was the volturi. But what were they doing here? and on the reservation? And from the looks of it, it looked like the two wolves were ok with it.

Just what the heck was happening? No longer wanting to observe, Emmett rushed over.

"Just what the heck is going on here?" he asked

Both wolves phased. Emmett recognized them instantly.

"Sam, Seth? What is going on! Where's Bella! and you guys know you have an unconscious wolf over there?!"

Sam groaned and fell to the floor, with Emmett catching him.

"Paul just informed us about the vamps. And no, we didn't realize Collin was hurt, we were ambushed, and these red eyes saved our lives. Collin!? Collin! Can you hear me!? move your tail or something!?" Sam yelled across the yard.

To everyone's relief, Collins tail began to thump.

" oh, thank god. I think he's just exhausted and his leg looks oddly shaped. I thinks its broken…" Seth groaned as he began to limp over to the wolf.

"Ok, now that that's clear. Where is my sister!"

"Relax young Cullen. She is resting. We gave her quite a fright." Marcus finally spoke.

Emmett mean mugged him and stormed his way inside.

"Bella!? Bella!?" Emmett shouted

No response. But what He did hear was groans coming from the bathroom.

Without knocking Emmett bursts in.

"Bella!" he boomed.

Emmett was greeted by a groan and the sight of Bella puking into the toilet.

"Baby bell?" he asked gently

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Just overwhelmed. I think the twins are just a little excited." She said smiling

"oh pavero bambino? Is there anything we can do for you? Some saltines? Or a glass of ginger ale?" the beautiful blonde vampire asked as she appeared next to Bella.

Emmett held back a growl. Why were these volturi so concerned for his sister? Last time he heard they wanted to kill her.

"um…some ginger ale might help athendora, but I don't have any here."

"That's quite alright. We can fetch some. Come, let's get you cleaned up…"

Emmett stood there in shock and anger.

He quickly found himslef nose to nose with Marcus.

"What's your deal! You depressed, no feeling, psychotic human drinking Bastard!"

Emmett had never felt so much emotion. He was angry! He was a protector and he couldn't even protect his sister from newborns or the volturi! But most of all, he felt like he was losing her. he felt like he had nothing left. He wasn't gifted like the rest of his family therefore didn't have the same value as Edward, Alice and jasper. Esme and Rosalie both had talents and degrees and while Emmett had degrees, they didn't amount to much. Bella made him feel wanted and important. He wasn't just some dufus of a brother…to her he was smart… and caring…. Not even his wife had made him feel that way.

He was so lost in his emotions and his anger that he didn't realize someone was touching him.

The haze melted and he breathed in the scent of his little sister. Her arms were wrapped around his waist.

Marcus volturi stood with a serene smile on his face.

"I have never seen a sibling bond so strong… and as to why my as you say it depressed, no feeling psychotic human drinking self is here, well that's a bit complicated and I'm sure the alpha would like to be the first person to hear the reason. So, I will explain myself once all has been settled."

Emmett nodded and wrapped Bella in his arms.

"I didn't mean to lose it like that. sorry if scared the three of you…"

"oh your such A BIG BEAR…" a voice croaked.

All eyes turned to see Collin being held up by Sam and Seth.

He was grinning from ear to ear at Emmett.

"yeah whatever puppy."

Bella let go of Emmett and immediately began to look over the three wolves.

"oh my gosh you guys! All of you sit. Now, no fighting me about it."

As the alpha's mate and wife, Bella had power and they had no choice but to comply.

The three looked on in curiosity as Bella began to touch them and look for injuries and broken bones but when her hand touched Sam's she gasped and so did sam.

Bella suddenly began to shake.

"What's wrong with her?" Emmett asked as he stepped forward. He moved to touch Bella, but some unknown force stopped him.

"What the hell? What is this?"

" Her shield has manifested…" a quiet voice spoke.

Emmett turned to look at a dark-haired woman, who he didn't realize was even there.

"who the hell are you?"

"Watch your tone with me boy…I'm older than your parents combined." She hissed but as she looked at Bella her eyes softened.

"I knew she was gifted but not like this….the energy coming from her is so strong…"

Emmett went to say something but stopped when a bright glow filled the room.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING!" he yelled

The glow quickly disappeared, just as it came.

That glow that had been surrounding Bella, who in turn was still touching Sam had disappeared but what they saw had all the vampires looking in shock.

The three wolves stood before them, not human but in wolf form and they somehow seemed …more muscled than before.

" **you are healed…go, help protect your tribe! Help your brothers! Do not fail us!"**

The wolves simply bowed and ran out the door , howling all the way.

…

Bella couldn't describe what happened.

One moment she was looking at Sam, the next, she was seeing everything he saw. All his pain. All his suffering and then it only combined with the other two wolves and she felt so…angry. Angry over their pain and all their sacrifices without so much as a thank you but her senses went overboard when she felt and saw them fight the newborn vampires. She could literally feel their teeth biting into the dead flesh and smell the rot.

It was disgusting and something inside her rose up… she was quickly ambushed by an image of an all-white wolf with the clearest blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Who are you?" she asked

 _"I am who you have always meant to be… I am the essence of who you are! I am your power! Your strength… just manifested into a livable form_ …"

"and that means..."

"it _means that the power, your shield and healing abilities have manifested into a living being. To be used at your beck and call. For some reason we have morphed into a wolf. All you have to do is call me and I will appear. your love for your mate, your pack and all those involved was so strong that it produced me…._ "

"wow…i..i don't know what to say…"

" _yes ,I'm quite aware my lady…now I think you might want to turn around…because the other beings think you are having a one-sided conversation. You have yet to summon me as I am still inside your head …all you have to do is call me forth…."_

As soon the words were said, Bella felt herself being shaken.

Her eyes opened. She didn't realize they were closed.

"Bella?!" Emmett yelled

"Em…stop yelling…I'm fine…I...think… just...just give me some room to breathe."

Emmett did so, and Bella felt herself breath but as she did, she suddenly felt a sharp pain and then something like a balloon pop.

Suddenly a pool of water and blood were at her feet.

Completely aware of the vampires in the room and a war at their hands… Bella called out without thinking.

**"AMPARO!"**

And in the blink an eye…Bella was nowhere to be found and at the same time , the four vampires heard a chorus of howls and vicious hisses.

More vampires were on tribal land! And The alpha's mate had disappeared.

"Paul's going to kill us…." Emmett whispered in terror.

…..

Jacob had no idea what was going on …but one thing he knew Seeing Edward Cullen with Red eyes was not a part of the plan and to his horror, there was a whole army of red eyed vampires behind him with Black cloaks…

He was glad, they were so focused on running they didn't smell or hear him.

_Dammit, I don't know what's going on, but it can't be good! I..I have to get back…and then…then I'm never coming back!_

**A/n: me hiding behind Marcus and Emmett. This is about to be Big!**

**Also Amparo Is a spanish name meaning protection and shelter…**


	15. Chapter 15

**I promise I haven't forgotten about Emily or Pauls family situation.**

**Remember Paul said he would handle Emily as soon as the war was over because he Didn't want to be distracted, especially since he thought Leah had helped Sam break the imprint by allowing him to mark her. and with Pauls family situation, remember his aunt planned with Paul father, who isn't really his father to somehow kidnapped Paul and they told him his mother was dead in order to lure Paul but remember it didn't work, Because Pauls cousin intervened and then disappeared. And remember Jacob was so angry at Billy that he ran away. While he was gone, he discovered A red eyed Edward headed for the pack and Jacob decides to warn the pack but as soon as his job was done, he would leave. Also remember he doesn't know about the newborns coming early.**

**Guess I just wanted to give a small recap of a few things! You** **guys are awesome!**

…

As soon as Jacob phased, he was assaulted with images of newborns and red eyed vampires.

 _What's going on?!_ He asked in the pack mind.

_Well its about time you pulled you your head out of your ass and got with the program! As you can see, we are fighting for our lives! Please join us! We could really use the help! quil said, his voice full of sarcasm_

**_Quil, Jacob! enough ! there are more newborns headed to the reservation! Get your heads in the game! And Jacob when this is over! We will talk! Now move!- Paul ordered_ **

_But Paul! Wait I just saw Edward! And he had whole army behind him! He had red eyes! Jacob informed as he showed him the army._

**_I'll handle it Jacob! you just get your butt to the reservation and help us take of this!_ **

With that said _, Jacob felt Paul phase out._

…

Paul phased out and ripped a newborn off of Leah.

The pack was still fighting a throng of newborns and it didn't seem as if it would ever end, especially with more newborns trying to get to the reservation.

He was grateful that Sam, Collin , and Seth had appeared out of nowhere to help. They had created a line of defense between the clearing and the reservation. He also decided to switch quil and brady in regards to the imprints. Brady could handle guard duty, but Quill was more advanced than that.

Speaking of advance, he quickly turned to see where Demetri was throwing limbs into nearby fires.

" Demetri! Edward the ass hat is coming! He's bringing more vampires!"

"That's the volturi! He joined with them! Paul, we need to clear this up and head back to lord Marcus. He's the only one that can stop them!"

"Alright! Let's kick this into high drive!"

With that said, Paul phased back and ordered his pack to move quicker. You think will all the help they had , that things would be moving faster.

He was dead wrong.

…..

Rosalie hissed, as a newborn bit her back. With a grunt she threw him off and began to tear him into pieces.

All around her were fires and limbs.

It seemed that the remaining newborns had met their end.

It was finally over. All around her the vampires that had been assigned to their team made it out alive. However, she feared the ones that were assigned with the wolves. Especially Emmett. She knew she was a total jerk to him, but she couldn't help it. He was her husband and yet he had been fawning over Bella. it unnerved her and it made her angry.

"fad a bheidh mé i mo chónaí ní chruthóidh mé nuabheirthe go deo" Maggie said aloud "you can say that again! they are too dangerous!" Henri agreed "so Carlisle what do we-" "No! no! Edward !" Alice screamed, her eyes glazing over. Jasper was quick to grab her. "Alice? Alice? What did you see?!" "The volturi! Edward and Irina are with the volturi! His eyes are red! He's looking for Bella! But I can't see her! her future's completely black!" "We need to intercept them. Alice you stay with us, Jasper go warn Paul. See how far their battle is waging and if you need us, we will come. The rest of you….I won't make you face the volturi… I would understand your hesitation. If you wish to go…go now. " To his surprise, no one moved. "ok, we will split up. Half of us will go and intercept the volturi…the other group will warn the wolves and help with clean up. Go!" … Paul could feel relief run through the pack as they finally cut down the last newborn. To his wolf's dismay Demetri came up with a great idea to get rid of the majority of the newborns. He took some of his own venom and some venom from the decapitated newborns and lit it on fire. It created a massive explosion that wiped out a majority of the newborns. It annoyed him that the red eyed couldn't have thought about that earlier… Paul quickly surveyed the damage. Limbs and fires all around but none of his pack or his people where hurt. With ease, he ordered Ramon, Collin and brady to do a perimeter check and to stay on the reservation. By now, Demetri had called Marcus and had all the remaining vampires removed from the reservation. They were supposed to meet him in the clearing so that they could handle Edward. Thinking of Edward, he needed to call the doctor vamp. As he put on a fresh pair of short, he reached for his phone but froze when he heard a howl. That howl belong to Ramon. Without phasing he invaded the pack mind. **_Ramon? What's the issue?_** _It's the group from forks there coming your way and so are the Vamps who helped on the rez but Paul…somethings wrong…on one of the vamps I smelt Bella, but I also smelt her blood…_ Paul held his breath and beat his wolf down. He couldn't overreact. There was too much to focus on. _"alright here's what we need to do. We need to wait for the rest of the vamps to get here so we figure out what to do about the volturi. Ramon, I want you to go to my house and check on Bella. I'm sure she's ok. I would have felt her distress…"_ …. "ARRRGGHHH!" Bella didn't know how or why but somehow, she found herself back in her old bedroom. And all she could do was scream. Her children were coming, and she had no clue what to do. another contraction hit and Bella screamed again. The sudden sound of stomping feet had Bella gripping her sheets in fear. However, she felt relief when she saw the terrified face of her father and his gun. "oh, my god! Bella?! what are you doing here! how did you get? Where's Paul?" "I don't know dad, its just happened! The twins are coming! And I'm not ready! I didn't get a chance to take the Lamaze classes! I want Paul! Please daddy I can't - I can't do this!" To say that Charlie swan was shocked and terrified was an understatement. He was going through some paperwork in the kitchen when he heard the screams coming from upstairs. He had no clue what the hell was going on but he didn't expect to see his daughter drenched in fluids and screaming. Within seconds his police instincts kicked in. This was his second chance. "ok, baby girl. I know you don't feel ready, but your body knows what its doing… so just breath. I'm going to get some hot water and towels and then I'll call an ambulance-" "No! no ambulances! There a vampire war going on! We can't! Taking an ambulance could make us vulnerable- Arrggh. " "Vampire War what-" "DAD FOCUS!" "ok, ok, ok I'm gonna get the water and towels just breath through it Bella." "I'm trying dad...I'm …oh no…it's another one…" Charlie winced as his daughter screamed. He quickly grabbed her hand, letting her squeeze the life out of it and possibly crush some bones. This was going to be a long night, he just prayed Paul got here in time. … Jasper couldn't believe his eyes. Running beside him was Marcus volturi and next to him were two very beautiful but very pale women. Could that be the wives? He thought. Why would the wives have left the castle? Jasper stopped as he made it to the wolves. Marcus stopped alongside him. "Major Whitlock…. You have some interesting allies. But I digress we must get to the Alpha…" Jasper hissed "and what do you want with him? How do we know your not working with Aro to stall us." Marcus was going to reply but Emmett appeared looking very irritated. "we don't have time for this bull crap! The newborns are gone but Victoria is still out there and whatever else we have to face not to mention Bella is missing!" Jasper growled "What do you mean she's missing!" "she disappeared right before our eyes. After some freaky glowing stuff. Just come on the pack is waiting for us!" And indeed, they were. The pack was pacing anxiously as their Alpha stood on two legs. " **What's going on ! I have two different reports! One about Edward with red eyes and one about Victoria not being spotted! So is someone going to tell me what's happening!"** Jasper was the first to speak. "Both reports are true even though I'm just hearing of the latter. Edward is with Aro as we speak with an army behind him. Carlisle went to stall them. As regards to Victoria, we don't know where she is. Her Gift is elusiveness and its working very well. but there's also more. As you can see, we have a volturi here with us who I think should explain why he is here…" All eyes turned to see the massive king standing proudly before them. "yes, I understand my presence is Questionable, but my motives are pure. My sisters and I we are here to stop Aro but not only that we are here to keep Bella swan human." A woman with long black hair spoke next. Jasper could only guess that this was sculpia, Aro's mate. "Aro met me while I was still human. He then changed me. only because he thought I would suit him well, but now he's doing it for the wrong reasons. He has read Edward's Mind and knows that his intentions are not Pure. Besides, Marcus saw that Bella was not Edwards mate and Aro disregarded it. He only wants power and having a mind reader in his clutches would give him the exact power he wants. So if getting Bella will keep the mind reader happy, that's what he will do." Hisses and growls sounded but Paul silenced them all. His eyes yellow and staring very hard at Marcus. **"There's something you're not telling me red eyes. Spill or I kill you right here and now."** Marcus let a small smile show on his face. " ah…so inquisitive. Your mate and I have a connection. A very strange bond. Like kindred spirits recognizing one another. Its why I sent Demetri ahead of me. I have vowed to protect her at every cost and my sisters have vowed to go along with me." "so that's how you knew where she was...because of the bond…" Emmett questioned "precisely." Paul growled. "Fine you're here to help and you have some freaky bond with my wife. When this is over, you and I will be talking. But right now, we need to figure out what to do about Edward and Victoria." "I can track her. I just need a scent or a stray thought… Ill go search for her." "one of the denali's…" Jasper suggested. Demetri nodded and the two took off to find the Elusive red head. "Now that that's handled, we need to go join the others. Their no doubt in my mind Carlisle is running out of distractions." With that said, the group headed towards the coven leader however, Emmett hesitated. Jasper could feel the waves of guilt and worry pouring off and in truth he felt the same. If they told Paul that Bella was missing, then he would go ballistic and possibly destroy everyone in the process. But if they didn't tell him, Bella would remain missing and God knows what was happening to her. Jasper had to decide. They could either win the war with Pauls help and risk losing Bella OR lose the war without Pauls help and have Isabella safe. In that moment, Jasper had to make the worst decision of his life. He had to risk Isabella. Hoping she would be safe… He then shook his head at Emmett and then motioning to Paul but then Emmett let out a low hiss and suddenly turned the opposite direction. "where are you going! "he asked lowly "To find my sister ! unlike you! You bastard!" …. Bella was in agony. That was the best as she could describe it and to her irritation, her father had called her mother. Of course, her mother was making it worse. She had threw a fit as to why Bella wasn't in the hospital but then Charlie explained that they wouldn't make it in time. "just breath honey." Her mother said over the phone. "I am breathing mom! But it hurts! Arrggh!" "come on Bells just hang in their honey. Its only been two hours. You can push through Baby girl." Charlie encouraged as he wiped the sweat off of her forehead. "I want Paul…" she whimpered. "That's it…I'm calling him..." Charlie growled. "no, no, he'll be distracted…" " That's true but I'm sure he won't want to miss this…" Charlie jumped and Bella gasped. "Emmett! Where is he! Where's Paul…! I want Paul…" "'I'm sorry baby bell. He's in a super important meeting…but I'm here to help. Charlie I need you to check uh...um down there… to see how...uh…open Bella is." Charlie turned tomato red. "well, well uh..I .." "DAD! JUST DO IT!" Charlie swallowed hard, as he lifted the sheet, he had covered Bella with once she had managed to removed her pants. "HOLY! Uh what am I supposed to be looking for here Emmet?" "how open or uh…dilated is she? can you see anything?" "Well, yeah I'm seeing lots of stuff I didn't think I'd ever see! Wait! I think... .I think I see something round? Black? I have no idea what to look for?" Emmett sighed as he put his hands-on Bella's forehead. The coldness from his body, helping her relax just a little bit. "ok, Her vaginal canal needs to be opened bigger then normal in order for her to deliver. Tell me is it the size of a kiwi or an apple?" "uh, id say apple." " its almost time but not quite yet. Just breath bell." "hey! Ass hats brother! Where's your father! Isn't he a doctor?" Renee shouted through the phone. Emmett jumped not realizing she was on the line. " um, he's kind of busy. At the moment…" As Emmett watched Bella sweat and cry, his guilt built more. Paul was the one who needed to be here holding her hand… not him but he also couldn't leave Bella defenseless while Victoria was still out there. Stuck between a rock and a hard place, he quickly sent out multiple text's messages to the alpha . He just prayed he wouldn't kill him and hoped he'd make it on time. ….. Paul stood in front of the red eyed vampires. His phone kept buzzing, but he couldn't answer in front of these leeches. Who knows what would happen? The doctor vamp stood next to him and in front of them was Marcus. Staring down his brother. "Marcus…I didn't expect this betrayal and sculpia…my dear mate… How long have you two been planning this coup?" "there was no coup, Aro we came to make you come to your senses. Edward is just using you and your using him. He's not going to turn Isabella and you securing her, does not mean he's going to join the coven aro. Of course, you already knew that but you thought coming here would change his mind…" The leech named Aro, actually smiled. "Ah yes, you are right indeed. I did think coming here would persuade our young mind reader to change his tune…but alas, I was wrong…I guess we will just have to change that. " Suddenly Edward snarled and launched at aro. This of course, caused both sides to rush in defensive positions. "Wait! Be careful two of them are gifted!" jasper yelled Jane and alec sneered as they aimed there gifts at the various vampires. "Jane now!" Aro yelled as Edward lunged at him again. Jane smiled. Her gift would have them on their knees However, her smile fell. Her gift wasn't working, and she noticed the same with Alec. "its not working master!" she shouted "impossible!" Aro exclaimed. Edward snarled and caught Aro while he distracted. **Today someone was going to die.**

_…_

Jenna lahote watched the dark clouds roll in. She let out a bitter laugh. The dark clouds and her dark mood.

Her plan to have her nephew in her clutches was ruined. Some how one of her family members had tipped him off and he wound up not falling for their trap. And to make it worse, the bastard found out the truth about his mother being alive and to her shock, Tawny had disappeared and to top it all off, so had Malcom.

He left her a note this morning telling her he had exposed everything they did the lies and deceit. All of it right to chief black.

Jenna closed her eyes.

She knew exactly What this would mean once chief black found out.

Banishment…

The lahote name would be taken from the archives and they would lose their position.

She was hopeless.

This was it…the lahote name was cursed.

….

Bella jumped as the sound of thunder cracked.

But something told her deep down, it wasn't thunder . it was two vampires clashing togather.

"Bells it's getting bigger! I think its time to push…!" Her father urged.

Bella whimpered.

"But pauls not here! and Emmett aren't you more equipped for this!?"

"I agree with Bells!" Charlie said as he stared in horror between his daughter's legs

"no..i can't and you both know why….The blood..." he whispered

Charlie and Bella both nodded in understanding, but it didn't make the situation any less uncomfortable.

"alright baby girl, I think its time to push, I can see something that looks like a head…Emmett you might want to make that Call to Paul one last time." Charlie grunted

Bella began to pant and sweat and in one loud shout, she screamed

**"I WANT PAUL! AMPARO!"**

…

Paul snarled as he ripped the head off of one of the Italian vampires.

To everyone's surprise, the gifted vampires' tactics couldn't work on them and no one knew why.

But Paul didn't care, he just wanted them gone so he could go home to his wife. Unlike his brothers he stayed in human form. Ripping Heads with his bare hands. That's how angry he was. But Paul had a target...he wanted Edward.

However, the mind reader was being pinned by the Italian scum.

Suddenly, a white wolf appeared amidst the battle. It had the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

_Your mate is about to give birth to your pups._

Pauls eyes turned a blazing yellow. This wolf smelled like his wife. His mate.

In an instant, his mind was shown various images. His wife covered in sweat and crying out for him.

The fire crept up his spine, and Paul phased. His mind opened and the Pack could see and feel everything.

**_Tell her I'm coming! Tell her to hold on just a little while longer! We are on our way!_ **

**_The pack sent growls in agreement._ **

**_Their alpha female would not give birth without them there._ **

**_…._ **

Edward hissed, as Aro pulled his arms.

_Doesn't feel good does it! Aro thought._

"no, it doesn't! but neither does this!" Edward said aloud, as he flipped aro over and broke an arm off _._

Aro let out a yell but managed to get from under Edward's grip. Aro then dived again but this time he bit into Edward's leg, ripping the foot off.

 _"_ Perhaps you want to reconsider! You can do better without that human by your side!" _Aro hissed_

This taunt only angered Edward even more and out in a red haze he lunged for Aro's head and pulled.

He would never let anyone insult his first love. She was his and no one else's!

With a satisfying crunch, Aro volturi was no more and Edward threw the head into the nearest fire.

He was so busy basking in his own pride that he didn't see the three wolves ambush him. it also didn't help that he couldn't hear their thoughts. He tried to fight but three wolves against one vampire wasn't a fair fight and Edward didn't have a chance.

And once the remaining volturi saw that their main leader was dead, they froze.

"Aro volturi is dead! You all have the choice! You can join us, keep your positions and help the remaining leaders create a new empire, or you can die now..." Marcus announced, as the last of Aro's loyal guard was destroyed.

None of the remaining volturi guard hesitated to bow before him. Marcus nodded in satisfaction and turned to see Carlisle pleading for his son's life.

"Please! Paul don't do this! We can handle him! but Ripping him apart won't fix anything."

Marcus, however stopped the doctor.

"Your son was a major cause of this war Carlisle! He is not blameless and deserves to die! Its time he pay for his crimes! "

Irina gulped as she heard this. She had somehow managed to keep herself hidden during the battle and wanted to keep it that way. She quickly turned to make her escape but hissed when Athendora and sculpia blocked her way.

"Where do you think you're going witch!?" Athendora questioned

"making false testimony is punishable by death…." Sculpia told her

Irina hissed and lunged at the queens, but they were a force to be reckoned with.

In a quick movement, sculpia had Irina by her hair and Athendora snapped her neck.

Throwing the women's head into the fire.

…

Paul phased to human as he ignored the doctor vamps' pleas.

Bending down, he made sure Edward could hear him clearly.

" **You think I'm going to let you live blood sucker? You think I'm going to let you hang around and try to win my wife's affections? Well, you thought wrong. No matter how much daddy over there begs and pleads. This is the end of the road for you. And do you know what I'm going to do once I throw your head into that fire? I'm going to go home and watch _my wife_ give birth to _my kids_! Something you will never be able to do !"**

With that said, Paul gave the order and in one swift move he, Embry, and Sam tore the mind reading vampire to pieces.

**_Edward Cullen would no longer be an issue._ **

**_To anyone._ **

**_…_ **

With urgency, the pack left the burning battlefield , not caring what happened next, as long as the bloodsuckers stayed away for good.

Paul would handle all the logistics later; all he could focus on was getting to his wife.

His wife who was in labor. He couldn't miss this moment. But of course, life never gave Paul lahote a break, because up ahead of him was Demetri and thrashing in his grip was Victoria.

_Paul go! Sam and Jacob can handle her but you gotta get to Bella! Embry yelled through the pack mind._

**Thank you embry! Everyone else kick into to high gear!** Paul ordered

He was going to see his pups. No matter what.

…..

Bella felt herself beginning to give up.

He wasn't coming. He was going to miss the birth of their children. She couldn't do this. She didn't want to do this ! it hurt too much.

She squeezed Emmett's hand as she felt her stomach contract, urging her to push.

"come on baby girl! I know you don't want to, but you have to push! The babies won't wait any longer!"

Bella ignored her fathers voice as she suddenly saw black spots in her vision. She was getting dizzy and so, so tired.

She just wanted to sleep. Could she sleep through the pain?

" **Bella! don't you dare give up on me!I'm here! I'm here honey!"**

Bella's eyes snapped open, turning her head she was met with Paul's grey eyes.

"y- you. Y- you made it…" she whispered hoarsely.

" **yes, yes I did! Now, honey we need you to push! Come on honey push! Our babies are waiting to see their mother. Just one big push! Come on honey!"**

Even though Bella didn't want to, she gave it her all and pushed.

Unfortunately, from there on she couldn't remember much. Her vision was beginning to fade to black and swore she heard howls. But along with that were what sounded like cries…

_Are those my babies? I hope it's a girl… or…or maybe a boy… I don't know. I'm just…I'm just so tired._

_It was then Bella fell into the darkness._

...

Emily young tapped her teacup in impatience. It had been three days since she last saw Sam! Three days ! the more he was away the more the imprint pull tugged at her.

Ever since that stupid vampire war, he hadn't been home. Matter of fact none of the wolves or the imprints had been by her house since then.

It didn't make any sense, especially how terrified they all seemed to be.

Flashback:

_Emily screamed bloody murder as Quill burst into her house._

_Behind him were the other imprints._

_Rachel, Kim , and Claire._

_"Emily, the girls are staying here! don't leave this house! No matter what you hear! None of you leave this house!"_

_And then he left just a quickly as he came._

_"What's going on?! Quill practically dragged me out of my house!" Kim grumbled_

_Rachel sighed as she opened the fridge._

_"probably some false alarm, like always."_

_But they were wrong. throughout the night, the howls had gotten louder and more aggressive. To make matters worse, Dark clouds had rolled in._

_Claire sniffled as she looked outside the window._

_"Aunt Emmy? What's going on? I scared..."_

_"just relax Claire. Everything will be fine." Emily encouraged._

_Eventually all the imprints fell asleep. Only waking up when the front door crashed open. It was Collin, looking rough for wear and agitated._

_"You guys can go home now. but you have to go straight home. Claire come on honey, I'm gonna take you to see joy."_

_"wait? Where are the guys! When is Sam coming back! And your tracking mud through my house!" Emily complained._

_To her shock, Collin actually let out a low growl._

_"The pack has stuff to take care. That's all you need to know."_

_With that said, he ushered the other imprints out the door and left Emily alone._

_End of flashback._

Frustrated over being ignored Emily put her coat on and marched out the door. She was going to find Sam and drag his ass back home.

Her search began at the clear waters, but she was shocked to find their house empty. She swung by the blacks, but their house was empty also.

Her anger seethed once she pulled up to pauls, but once again, it was empty.

Emily banged her hands on the steering wheel. Where could everyone have gone? And why was Sam hiding from her? With her mind made up, Emily decided she needed to follow the imprint pull.

 _I_ _should have done that in the first place._

_…_

Charlie had tears in his eyes as he held his grandson.

He looked over at Billy who had the same expression as he held his grandson's twin.

But he felt a sob come along as he looked over at the sleeping little girl in Emmett Cullen's arms.

To Everyone's surprise, Bella had been carrying triplets. Twin boys and one little girl.

He knew that twins ran on Billy's side of the family much to Charlie's delight. He and Billy had gotten there wish to be more than just good friends. They were finally related even though it was through marriage. Charlie had been disappointed upon finding out that Paul was Billy hidden love child, but he couldn't fault the man too much. He hadn't known. Charlie was just concerned for how Rachel, Rebecca and Jacob would receive the news. He knew that Billy had told the twins and that Jacob had found out from Paul. Of course, Rachel and Jacob had taken it the worst. But to Charlie's and Billy's surprise, Rebecca had taken the news better than her younger siblings. Stating that everyone Makes mistakes and that she couldn't put all the blame on her father. He was really drunk and had done something stupid. Hadn't everyone done that?

Charlie was amazed. Out of all the siblings, he had expected Rebecca to be the angriest, but she wasn't. Well how could she be when she was gazing down at her nephew?

His grandson let out a small yawn and Charlie couldn't help but gush.

How could he have been so cruel to his own daughter? He could only imagine the devastation if she had aborted them.

Thinking of Bella, Charlie looked up the stairwell. She had been asleep for three days with no signs of waking up.

He suggested calling Dr Cullen, but the chorus of growls told him his answer. Instead sue came over to check on her.

Her vital signs were fine, and everything was normal, sue concluded that she was just exhausted. Giving birth to triplets was hard work, especially when they didn't know they had triplets. He had been dumbstruck when he saw another head poke out.

Charlie just prayed she woke up soon. Everyone was waiting on her.

The sudden closing of a door had Charlie look up. Immediately all the wolves stiffened. He still wasn't used to their fast reflexes or even their lupine instincts. It was a lot to get used to.

Charlie watched as Paul walked down the stairs slowly. It was if he was taking in the room. Every wolf sat up waiting on his instructions.

With a simple nod of his head, the wolves returned to what they were doing.

"Everything alright son?"

Paul swallowed and nodded. He then looks towards each child, looking as lost as Charlie felt.

"why don't you sit down and take this one. I'm gonna whip up some food for everybody."

Charlie suppressed a chuckle as Paul took the infant with trembling hands.

"He's so tiny…"

"yeah, he is son, but something tells me he won't stay that way for long."

….

Paul almost cried as his son stretched out in his arms. He looked to see his daughter sleeping so soundly in the vampire's arms. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew his children were going to call that burly vampire uncle Emmet.

He then turned to see his father smiling down on his other son.

Paul still couldn't believe they had three children. It suddenly explained why Bella had grew bigger than normal, so quickly. She had been carrying three pups. And as much as he didn't want it to happen, he could hear the spirits warning him.

His pups were going to phase one day and so would any other pups born in the future.

With this revelation, Paul stood up and faced his awaiting pack.

" **everyone…relax…"** he said gently

Immediately, he saw shoulders drop and heads bow in submission. Except for one. Jacob was still fighting.

"I am proud. Proud of you all as a pack, as brothers and as your alpha; You all fought with bravery and honor. You struck down your enemies without a second thought and I am… I am overwhelmed with appreciation.-" Paul had to stop as he suddenly became overwhelmed with emotion

What the heck was wrong with him? since when he became so emotional? Maybe it had been the battle or the aftermath. Or maybe it was the fact that he had a family now. A full family and three infants he was now in charge of loving and caring for. He didn't know. But right now, he was sobbing like a damn baby in front of his pack.

As he cried, Paul felt someone, reached up and touch him.

Opening his eyes, Paul look down to his father, his chief looking up at him with the same expression. And for some reason, Billy touching him had the pack swarming him with hugs and brushes against the shoulder.

And through it all Paul heard one thing. The one thing his pack was trying to tell him with their gazes and touches.

They loved him. they loved him and they accepted him as their Alpha.

He was there Alpha, and they had his back. No matter what.

Except for Jacob of course.

Paul wiped his eyes and shifted his son to lay on his shoulder.

"Thanks everyone. Now, which one of you monsters wants to hold my son?"

Hands shot up and playful snarls were heard as the pack quietly argued amongst themselves, who would hold the pups.

Paul chuckled as he handed his son over to Leah who looked a little nervous, but he mentally assured she'd be ok.

He then motioned for Embry and Emmett to follow him.

Emmett quickly handed his daughter off to one of the wolves and followed the duo outside.

Paul wasn't surprised, to see Marcus and the three other vampires jumping down from the trees.

"let me guess, Carlisle's coming?"

Marcus seemed surprised.

"indeed, how did you know?"

"instinct. Besides, I'm sure the Cullen coven will have much to say after their precious mind reader was destroyed. Why aren't you with them?" he asked turning to Emmett.

Emmett snarled.

"…After what Jasper did and Carlisle pleading for Edward's life like he was innocent. I think my ties with the Cullen coven are severed."

"Yes, your loyalties have changed indeed. Perhaps you would like a position with the volturi?" Marcus asked

Emmett hesitated.

He was going to say something but stopped when Sculpia removed her hood.

Emmett gasped. Sculpia did the same.

"my, my ,my how things have changed. " Marcus hummed

Paul looked between the two vampires before it clicked.

"ohhh great. Vampire imprinting."

"more like the mating pull. It seems your wife was not your true mate." Marcus informed Emmett.

"well, I could have told you that. she treated me like dirt, and I could never make her happy."

Sculpia cocked her head to the side as she moved closer to Emmett.

"Aro was the same way. Nothing could please him."

"oh my goodness, please tell me you both are coming back to Italy . I can't imagine ruling the vampire world with just cacius and Marcus…they'll drive me insane..." Athendora whined.

Sculpia looked over at Emmett in concern.

"What do you want to do? I have spent millenniums trapped in a tower being forced to feel content. I want to help rule our world, but I don't want to be trapped."

"sister , I assure you and our new brother that we can come to a flexible agreement, but I believe we have bigger fish to fry."

With that said, everyone froze as the remaining Cullen coven came racing into sight.

"Emmett! You idiot we've been trying move and you've been holding us up!" Rosalie hissed

Sculpia hissed and crouched low in front of Emmett.

"I haven't fought a bitch in years but I'm not afraid to do it now!" Sculpia threatened.

"And who do you think you are!"

"ladies please." Carlisle interjected

"What do you want Cullen?" Paul sneered

"we wanted to simply come and retrieve Emmett."

"and that's it?"

"well, there are matters of the treaty but I'm sure, we can discuss that at a later time."

Paul growled.

" **A later time?! do you have any idea what we have just gone through because of your sparkly asses! And you want to talk about a treaty! GET OFF MY LAWN BLOOD SUCKER BEFORE I RIP YOU APART LIKE I DID YOUR MIND READING SON! AND AS FOR THE TREATY IT IS VOID! THE CULLENS ARE HERE BY BANNED FROM LA PUSH AND THE STATE OF WASHINGTON! AND AS FOR EMMETT CULLEN, YOU HAVE NO CLAIM OVER HIM! HE IS FROM HERE ON OUT UNDER THE PROTECTION OF THE QUILLETTE PACK!"**

A hiss sounded from Jasper and Rosalie as they crouched Defensively.

"you got some nerve boy…" Jasper hissed. "after all we done for you!"

Paul let out a dark laugh as he lunged for jasper and before anyone had time to react, Paul had Jasper in a vice grip, ready to break his neck.

**"after all you've done for me? Weren't you the one who was going to leave my wife for dead and not tell me she had disappeared! If it hadn't been for Emmett she probably would have died! But did any of you care? no! Especially you blondie! You had all of us played for a fool, thinking we could trust you when all you had was your own interest at heart. Let me tell you something if I see, you or your coven here again, I will kill you."**

Paul let the vampire go and turned to Marcus. Already knowing exactly what Paul was thinking.

"The Alpha's word is law, and he has the volturi to back him up. Upon this day, the volturi is creating an alliance of partnership with the quilete people and their pack. Now as stated before, Emmett Cullen is now under the pack and the volturi's protection. He is no longer apart of the Cullen coven. End of story. You all may take your leave and do not return."

"Marcus, I don't understand this. Emmett is apart of my coven. He's married to Rosalie why ask them to separate."

"I am not some pet to be tossed back and forth!" Emmett roared. " Rosalie and I have been having issues from the get-go. Were getting a divorce, that's final and I'm staying here until further notice. I will not be leaving with your coven Carlisle. Now just as Marcus asked please leave."

Carlisle looked between Marcus, Paul, and Emmett. He knew he was outnumbered and talking was useless.

He turned to his already shattered coven and surrendered.

"Let us take our leave. Rosalie you can call Emmett once he's had time to cool down."

Alice rubbed her temples in frustration. This was not what she had seen in the future. But she couldn't really fight it either. She would just have to call or email Bella some other time.

The Cullen's proceeded to leave but Rosalie's temper got the best of her and she turned back to launch herself at Emmett or Paul, who ever she could get to first.

Before anyone could react, a blinding light swept over the group and a pure white wolf with blue eyes had Rosalie by the throat and standing next to that wolf was a very tired looking Bella. She was wrapped in a dark blue sheet with her hair falling to her shoulders.

" **They asked you to leave. Try something like that again and I will kill you myself."**


	16. Chapter 16

Bella had no clue what was going on, all she knew was that she was exhausted.

And she truly had no clue how she had gotten outside. All she could remember was the horrible pain she felt trying to push and then darkness.

She didn't dream like she normally did but suddenly she felt herself being awoken. By what, she had no idea. But her sensitive ears could suddenly hear everything.

And it angered her. How dare the Cullen's treat her family like they owed them something!

And that's how she found herself standing in front of Rosalie. Amparo, had her by the throat.

**"They asked you to leave. Try something like that again and I will kill you myself."**

"Bella! please this is so unlike you! I know your upset about Edward being killed, but taking it out on Rosalie isn't the answer!" Esme pleaded.

Bella's eyes went wide at the accusation.

"you think I'm upset about Edward dying? I had no clue he was dead until now! and you know what ?it's a relief. Now once again, I think you were asked to leave! "

Esme was taken aback by her attitude, but Bella didn't care , she just wanted to see her babies.

At that the thought, Bella's eyes went wide, fully coming to her senses.

"where are my babies!?"

It was Paul who reached over to calm down his frantic mate.

**"ssh. There inside honey. And I would love to get you to them, but we have some golden eyes on our doorstep that refuse to leave. I'm going to give them three seconds before heads are torn off!"**

At this threat, some of the pack emerged from the house.

"it seems you are outnumbered Carlisle. It would do your remaining coven good to leave." Marcus said calmly.

"Amparo, you can let the witch go." Bella ordered.

The white wolf let go of Rosalie's neck and growled lowly as she walked back to Bella.

"Carlisle, we need to leave. It's for the best..." Alice pleaded as she rubbed her temples. Not seeing the future and losing Edward was taking its toll.

Carlisle raised his hands in defeat.

" we get the picture, well be on our way."

With that said, the Cullen's disappeared into the forest.

"Shall I follow them master?" Demetri asked

Marcus nodded.

"make sure they leave the state."

"embry go with him." Paul ordered

"With pleasure." Embry growled, quickly shifting, and taking off after Demetri.

"let's get inside everyone." Paul said as he picked up Bella, he was eager for her to meet their children, especially their third one.

"That means you red eyes. You can stay for a little while." He said turning to Marcus and the queens.

With hesitation, everyone filled the swan house.

…

Sam smiled warmly as Bella sat next to him with the three infants in her arms.

"I can't believe this…Triplets! Freaking triplets. Paul? What are we gonna do?" She laughed.

He held back the lump in his throat as well as the jealously that was quickly rising. He needed to excuse himslef before he accidentally said something he'd regret.

Stepping unto the Swans back porch, Sam held his breath.

His chest was killing him . He knew it was because of the imprint. He had been away from Emily for too long and it hurt like hell.

"Sam?" a voice full of hesitation called

Sam turned, surprise to see Leah with one of the triplets in her arms.

"I thought Bella was spending time with them?"

"she was but she also needs to eat. She's been asleep for three days. She can't breast feed without proper nutrients. The foods done by the way. Still can't believe we are just chilling with the red eyed leeches. I mean, there fine for a mortal enemy and all but it's still weird."

Sam sighed as he gazed at Leah again.

"it's the Alpha effect. When the alpha is calm, the pack is calm. When he's angry, the pack is angry and since Paul is the rightful Alpha, it more intense then it ever was with me. Right now he's at peace. So being in room full of leeches won't disturb the pack because he trust them. make sense?"

Leah seemed thoughtful as she nodded.

"Why are you really out here Sam?"

"Because that could have been our future Leah!" Sam whispered harshly not wanting to disturb the sleeping infant.

"That could have been us, should have been us! Married ! with kids! A house… and none of this… this drama! I wanted you! I wanted you so bad and it was ruined. And then when we got the opportunity to fix it and you rejected me! I mean we even had sex for crying out loud! How did that not change anything! ? how could you let me touch apart of your soul like no one ever has before and you still reject me."

Sam was surprised by the tears flowing down Leah's cheeks. She had never been one to show too much emotion.

"Because Sam, I didn't just want to be your way out. I wanted you to want me for me! not to get out of some imprint… and in truth, I didn't trust you. Not after everything We have been through. Not after seeing every thought you've ever had and not after everything you've done with Emily. It's makes me feel like second best or something and after all of that I still love you. I still love you Sam and I want to be with you I do, I want the babies, I want the house. I want it all but how can I trust you again?"

Sam turned to Leah and stepped closer. His chest was killing him, but he had to push past the pain.

"Because Leah, this time it'll be different. This time we will take our time. were not seniors in high school who think they know it all. Were grown adults and I will spend every day of my life proving it to you. But in order for us to even do that, Leah I need you to help me break this imprint. not just so I can get out of it but so that I can be with you."

Leah shifted the sleeping infant, as she stepped close to sam.

" ** _Then let me mark you_**." She whispered.

Sam's eyes went wide.

"can you do that?"

"I talked to Bella about it a while back...I'm the only female in the pack. Next to Bella, I am the alpha female."

"..that's kind of hot.."

Leah let out a soft laugh.  
"only you would think that."

"you really mean it? you want to mark me?" he asked

Leah nodded, looking up at him from her lashes.

"What about imprinting? You don't want to wait to find the one?" He slightly joked.

Leah smiled and looked down at the small child in her arms.

Sam's eyes went wide.

"did you-"

"I did and I'm not even mad about it. " Leah hummed

"Do they know?" Sam asked as he looked back into the crowded house.

Leah snorted.

"Paul knows everything man. It was almost like he knew before I did. Its strange. No offense to you, you were a great alpha and all, but Paul and Bella have like…weird powers going on. It's almost like they know what we're thinking."

_That's because we do!_

Sam and Leah jumped as two voices answered in their heads.

"wow! That's weird. How are you two doing that?" Leah asked aloud

 _I gained some weird powers during my pregnancy and marking. That's why you see that white wolf it's my powers in animal form._ Bella explained

 ** _And right now, were going to let Sam and Leah have their privacy. Leah, well talk about that imprint later. We have the power to break it. just let me know. Paul_** said with authority .

Sam and Leah were then left alone with their own thoughts.

"Leah?"

"yeah?"

"we may have to do that marking sooner than expected."

"whys that?"

"because Emily's coming. I can feel her." Sam whispered as his face paled.

…

Emily was a woman on a mission. She sped into the Swan's driveway almost hitting other cars, but she didn't care. She was only here for one person.

**Sam.**

Emily slammed her car door and followed the imprint pull. It was leading her towards the back of the house.

"Emily?" a voice called stopping her in her tracks.

Emily turned towards the voice and her heart almost stopped. It was Paul. And god was he gorgeous. He was shirtless, only wearing a pair of black sweatpants. His eyes were glowing an odd silver and it seemed that his hair had gotten longer.

"Paul? Hi. Have you seen Sam?" she purred

Paul however snarled. Causing Emily to jump back. Why was he being so hostile? Hadn't they been in love once?

" **Whatever sick ideas you have in your head it needs to end. Sam is no longer your concern. I think you may want to leave."**

Emily dropped her innocent façade and sneered.

"and what right do you have to tell me what to do? Sam is my imprint and I'll do what I please!"

" **Sam is a member of my pack. And as of right now…Sam is no longer yours."**

Emily was going to ask what he was talking about when she felt it.

_The shift._

_The pain._

_The loss._

It was like a cord being cut.

Sam was no longer hers.

Emily grabbed her chest.

"w-What? W-what did you do!"She yelled

"Paul didn't do anything."

Emily turned to see her cousin walking towards her with a powerful smile and a walk that said it all.

"Leah!" Emily hissed. "I should have known. You were always jealous of me and what I had ."

Leah let out a small chuckle as she prowled towards her cousin.

"you see Emily, it is actually you who always wanted what ** _I_** had. But guess what ?your actually out of luck. Sam was mine then and he's mine now. now get out of here before I scar the other side of your face!"

Emily gasped and stepped back.

But as she did, she hit something hard. Turning she gasped as she looked into the eyes of her former lover.

"Sam?!" she begged

"its over Emily. Go back to the Makah tribe. Or stay here, I don't care but you are no longer apart of my life." He said with a smile.

Emily looked at Leah and then Sam and finally Paul.

Seeing it was a lost cause, she ran back to her car and drove off, crying all the way.

"ding! dong ! the witch is dead!" someone yelled from the house.

Paul laughed and ushered his pack mates into the house. He was just getting ready to close the door when Jacob walked toward him.

Paul stared at him, waiting to see what he would do.

Behind Jacob's eyes was anger, jealously and sadness and yet… relief.

"Can I talk to you...outside?"

Paul sighed. He just wanted to sit down next to his wife and bask in the peace his small family brought.

"yeah sure man."

Paul walked to the backyard as he kicked at a stick.

Being Alpha sucked, at least some of the time.

"What's up?"

" look. I'm not gonna say I'm happy about all this. Cause I'm not. But I am glad to say that someone else is alpha. Cause I didn't want the job. Never wanted the responsibility. I'm still pissed at my father for stepping out on my mom married or not, it was wrong, and it brought you into our lives. You stole my girl and my family. That's not cool. Too many things are changing, and I can't take it. So…I'm leaving. I don't know if I'm coming back or not. And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Paul's wolf arose. Jacob was challenging him. He wanted to make him mad. Paul, however, shook his head. He wasn't going to fall to jacob's level.

"look, you can do what you want but what you **won't** do is bring any stress or unneeded drama to this pack. Your free to leave. Do what you have to do. and just know that when you come back, well be waiting for you."

Jacob was not expecting Paul's reaction. He had been ready for a fight. Ready for a challenge and yet there was none.

Paul sighed and reached out to touch the sixteen-year-old.

"look jake. Your only sixteen. I don't fault you for not wanting the alpha position especially when you've been taking care of everyone your whole life. Just go and do whatever the heck you want . you want to quit the pack fine. You want to go to college, go ahead. But whatever you do and wherever you go. Just don't disappear on us and not pick up the phone. Especially for our father and our sisters. We love you man, even when we don't say it."

Jacob jerked away from Paul's touch.

He just didn't understand it. What happened to Paul the jerk? Paul the man whore? What had changed that caused Pauls whole demeanor and attitude to change? Jacob snarled and phased.

He couldn't do it. He just couldn't do it.

….

Bella opened the back door and joined Paul outside. She had made a bowl of chili for him, but he had disappeared.

"babe? What's wrong? Why are you out here?"

Paul turned and looked at his mate. His wife.

They had been through so much togather. He went from disliking her to not being able to live without her. it was crazy when he thought about it. He had never thought about settling down. Especially with his family tree.

He had a lot of work to do . He had treaties to recreate, wolves to train, powers to develop, relationships to build and a family to raise. And he still didn't know whether Emmett was going to stay or go But for right, now He was going to bask in the peace that was in front of him because tomorrow, could change for the worse.

"no reason babe. Just taking care of some things. I love you honey."

Bella laughed as she pushed the sliding door open.

"I love you more babe. Now get in here you big lug, I can't hold three babies by myself."

Paul smiled.

Things were going to be alright. For now.

…..

**_A glimpse into the future :_ **

**_5 years later, Volterra Italy_ **

Six pairs of eyes hid behind the pillar, trying not to laugh. With their sharp hearing and fast reflexes, they were sure not to get caught.

The burly vampire was slowly approaching and if they timed it just right, they would get him.

"ok. Five. Four. Three. Two. One!Get him!" They shouted

The burly vampire being who he was, knew it was coming but took it like a champ.

He quickly fell to the ground, as the water balloons hit him. pretending to be hurt.

"arrggh! Oohh no! I'm melting! I'm melting!" he screamed in a tiny voice.

" Uncle Emmett! Vampires can't melt!" one of them shouted as they threw themselves unto his massive chest.

"we can't?" he questioned

"obviously not!" another said with a hand on her hip

"William! Charlie! And Sarah! Where are you little rascals! When I get ahold you! You're in trouble!" a voice shouted down the hall.

"uh oh! That's uncle Demetri! We gotta go!" Charlie giggled and then sped off with his siblings following him.

A soft chuckle had Emmett look up. It was his wife of five years. It seemed so long ago since they had gotten married.

"Emmett dear, are you being a bad example for the Pups?" Sculpia asked

"ME?! a bad example? oh how could I ever." Emmett smiled.

After Bella had given birth, He and sculpia stayed in forks for two years before they decided it was time to head back to Volterra. A few months of courting and Emmett had won her over getting her to marry him right on the beach. It had been a big adjustment for everyone but because they all stayed in consistent contact, it wasn't too much of a change. Take now for example, the triplets, or pups as the pack like to call them were staying in Italy with their favorite aunts and uncles while Paul and Bella attended some big meeting in Africa.

As it turns out, the Quilete people weren't the only shapeshifters out there. Many groups of people from all over the world were shapeshifters. It happened by accident when they stumbled upon a woman and her son near the reservation. It turns out the women had originated form a small tribe in south Africa who changed into panthers. So, togather Paul and Bella founded the council of supernatural creatures. It took a lot of work and a lot of help from the volturi. At the end of the day, all supernatural creatures wanted the same thing. To keep their world safe from humans and for humans. They needed to find a balance.

It was actually a genius idea, that Caius had been jealous of for a while, but Caius quickly got over it once he met the power couple.

Emmett smiled at the thought of his little sister. She and Paul had grown a lot and were soon becoming very famous in the supernatural world.

So Famous, that they would drop the pups off in Italy while Embry and Rachel held down the fort in la push. It worked out.

Speaking of working out. Emmett eyed his wife who was looking out the window.

"hey? Are you thinking about my sexy body? Cause I'm thinking about yours."

Sculpia smiled and was getting ready to say something when the sound of paws came rushing towards them.

The couple watched as the three pups in their wolves forms jumped over them and kept running. Sarah, however had a pair of pants in her mouth.

" SARAH LAHOTE BLACK!" a voice boomed "bring me back my pants!

Emmett let out a booming laugh, as Jacob ran past them only in his underwear. He laughed even harder as Chelsea ran after him, her hair sticking up in all kinds of crazy ways.

"oh, young love. Do You remember when would get caught at unexpected times?" Sculpia asked with a chuckle.

Emmett laughed and nodded as he watched Jacob and Chelsea's retreating forms. Jacob had finally returned home last year, accepting who he was and everything that went along with it. That included having the big brother he had no clue he wanted. And being the uncle that was always annoyed with his niece and nephews.

And to top it off he had imprinted on Chelsea. A vampire . man had that brought hell on earth for a while especially with the tribal council, but Paul and Bella had stood their ground. Chelsea was Jacob's perfect match regardless of what she was .Besides, Jacob didn't want children anyway . so, it was a win.

His thoughts were broken when he heard a giant crash and yelp.

"oh dear! Let's go check up on them! last thing we want is Paul skinning Jacob alive because the pups got hurt."

Emmett groaned.

"yeah , no one wants an angry Paul and Bella. Especially around this time."

"what do mean dear?"

Emmett leaned down and whispered to his wife.

"Bella's pregnant and this time…I think its Quads."

Sculpia eyes got huge.

"oh my…they're really having a litter!"

Emmett let out a laugh.

"yes, they sure are!"


End file.
